Ninja of the Omnitrix
by ChaosMagemon
Summary: Naruto is selected by Azmuth to take up the mantle of the Omnitrix to protect the planet from both invading alien forces and rogue shinobi. Watch as Naruto unlocks the secrets of the Omnitrix as the previous wielder Ben Tennyson did, and discovers what it takes to be a true hero. Smart Naruto.
1. Chosen Hero

**(I know it's been a long time since I made a new Naruto Fic, but that's because I was brainstorming on what I really wanted to do for my next one. And now I've decided to go Ben 10. I've seen a lot of them under the category involving Naruto receiving the Omnitrix, or one character landing in the others world. I'm going with the first one here. As always I don't expect it to be flawless, but I'm willing to give it a try. Enjoy my first chapter, and I hope you enjoy it.)**

Naruto Uzumaki had been in bed at his old apartment. He looked out his window thinking to himself, 'It's been only a few days since we got back from Wave, and I still can't get over what happened. Imagine them calling me a hero. Sure I convinced the people to stand up for what they believed in, but I always thought being a hero meant you had to defeat an enemy.'

He gazed up at the night sky seeing all the stars, 'Is there truly an answer for what it means to be a hero?' he suddenly noticed one of the stars appeared to be moving. He sat up and looked out his window further to see the star looked as if it was falling, "What is that?" he asked himself, as the star started look like a flaming bullet that fell right into the forest area of Konoha.

"Whoa, it landed?" he started pondering, "I wonder what that was? Maybe I should check it out." he got out of bed and changed into his orange jumpsuit. After dawning his headband, he slipped on his sandals and went out the door.

Naruto jumped along the buildings of his village through the night, before reaching the forest area, "It should've landed somewhere around here." he said, as he searched around before coming upon a crater in the earth.

Narto approached cautiously, before seeing in the center of the crater looked like a small metal pod. He looked down at the pod inspecting it, "What is this thing?" he tapped it with a kunai, and backed away expecting a reaction from it. When he saw nothing happened he chuckled to himself feeling he was fretting over nothing, until he heard the pod opening up and releasing steam.

Naruto worried at what was about to happen armed himself with his kunai before seeing something emerge from the pod. Though with the steam pouring out, he wasn't sure what it was. When the steam vanished he saw it was a little creature approximately five inches tall. It looked like a bipedal frig-like amphibian with large, bulbous, green eyes with thin lines for pupils.

"Oh, that was an uncomfortable landing." the creature answered, before he looked up seeing Naruto looking down at him in shock, "Greetings. I am Azmuth of the planet Galvan Prime. And I need your help." he blinked, with his eyes closing horizontally from both sides of his eyes.

The reaction he got from Naruto, was the boy screaming in fright, which knocked the creature off his small legs. Naruto backed away while trembling, "What the hell, what are you?!" he panicked.

The creature groaned, as he got up, "You need to calm down, I'm not going to hurt you. Though after that outburst I wouldn't mind taking a few swings." he grumbled to himself.

Naruto still trembling as he backed away tripped on a rock and fell on his back. The little creature climbed up onto Naruto's chest and looked down at him, "Are you finished?" he asked rhetorically. Naruto cringed and nodded, still nervous about what he was talking to, "Good. Now let me start over." he jumped off Naruto's chest, so Naruto could sit up.

"As I was saying my name is Azmuth, and I come from the planet Galvan Prime." he began again.

"Planet?" Naruto asked in confusion, before looking up at the sky, "You mean you're an alien?"

"To you I am, yes." he answered.

"Are you going to probe me?" Naruto asked in worry.

Azmuth groaned with a roll of his eyes, "Where would you get an idea like that?"

"I don't know." Naruto answered with a shrug, much to Azmuth's irritation.

"Anyway I am looking for someone and I require your assistance."

"Looking for someone, who?" Naruto asked.

"I am looking for one known as Naruto Uzumaki," the alien explained, "Do you know where I might find him?"

"Uh, that would be me." Naruto pointed to himself.

Azmuth looked at Naruto while analyzing him, "Well, then the easy part is done."

"Easy part?" Naruto wondered, "And why were you looking for me?"

Before Azmuth could answer, they both heard incoming footsteps, "I'll explain later. Right now we should go someplace less conspicuous."

"Uh, right," Naruto agreed, as he picked Azmuth and put him on his shoulder, "Hang on tight."

"Wait, we can't leave my pod." Azmuth pleaded.

Naruto sighed as he tried to pick it up only for his eyes to bulge up and cry as his hands were burning up, "HOT!" he waved his hands around to cool them down. He then removed his orange jacket and wrapped it around the pod. He was able to pick it up without getting burned and ran off with Azmuth quickly before Anbu arrived.

"See anything?" one asked another.

"Over there." the second said, as the group went to the crater.

They saw the burned spot in the center where the pod was, "What could've landed here?"

"I don't know."

"We report report this to Sandaime-sama, right away." another said, as they took off.

Meanwhile, Naruto managed to get back to his apartment where he placed Azmuth's pod in the center of his room on the floor as it rested atop his jacket. Naruto sat on his bed panting in relief, as Azmuth stood at his side, "That was a close one." Naruto panted.

"Too close," Azmuth said, "I must say you run exceptionally fast for a human."

"Been doing it since I learned how to walk, and it's really come in handy. Don't ask why." Naruto said.

Azmuth nodded and got down to business, "Back on track. Naruto, I've come here to earth because I am in need of your help."

"What do you want with a guy like me?" Naruto asked, "And how did you even know my name or even to come here?"

"This may be a shock to you, but this isn't my first time on planet earth."

"You've been here before?"

"Yes. Well, not here in this ninja land per say, but in another section of planet earth that this side of the planet detached itself from and has not moved on so far in terms of technology and weaponry."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Naruto said, feeling clueless.

"Of course you don't. My intellect far outweighs yours or anyone else on this planet." Azmuth replied.

"Ok, don't start insulting me, and tell me how you know me."

"As I was saying," Azmuth continued, "I came back to planet earth after millennia because I desire someone to wield my greatest to creation and protect this planet from the threat of invading forces that desire to conquer this planet."

"Invading forces?" Naruto gasped.

"Correct, as for how I know you. I've done a background check of this planets current inhabitants and searched for a human similar to the last hero of this planet who wielded my greatest creation."

"Creation, what's that?" Naruto wondered.

"Allow me to show you." Azmuth jumped off the bed, and went to his pod opening it up. He picked something up and climbed back onto the bed. He placed what he was carrying on the bed, as Naruto looked at it.

It looked like a wrist watch with a squared face plate and had a white and green color scheme. The faceplate was black with two green stripes forming an outline of an hourglass.

"Is this a watch?" Naruto asked, feeling unimpressed.

"You dimwit boy!" Azmuth scolded him, "This watch as you call it is one of the most powerful creations in the universe, created by me. I call it the Omnitrix."

"Omnitrix?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, I designed it to be a tool to help understand all matter of life out in the galaxy by giving the wearer of it to walk in the shoes so to speak of other life forms." the genius explained.

"Other life forms? You mean there are other aliens out there?" Naruto gasped, while looking up at the sky.

"Precisely," Azmuth confirmed, "However, the Omnitrix attracted a whole galaxy worthy of tyrants who sought to use the Omnitrix for means of war and conquering. To protect it from harm I sent it via escape pod to planet earth where it was discovered by a ten year old boy who went by the name of Ben Tennyson."

"Ok." Naruto said, feeling there's more.

"When Ben first dawned the Omnitrix he used it's function to become several alien species whose DNA were stored into it to become a hero."

"A hero? That sounds cool!" Naruto grinned.

"Yes, when he himself wasn't causing the trouble himself." Azmuth mumbled to himself.

"What do you mean?"

"I'll get to that later, but while he used the Omnitrix for heroic deeds he also attracted the attention of several of the galaxies infamous criminals, bounty hunters, and warlords."

"Yikes."

"However as time passed, Ben continued to wield the Omnitrix like a master. Thanks to his efforts he actually managed to save the planet if not the galaxy a multitude of times."

"This Ben sounds totally cool when you put it that way." Naruto said, feeling more admired.

"Yes he was," Azmuth admitted, "Anyway, I chose you to become the new wielder of this Omnitrix because both you and Ben share multiple similar characteristics."

"Such as?" Naruto inquired.

"Both of you are immature, clumsy, cocky, reckless, lack respect for highly respectable superiors, and disregard orders strictly given." he explained.

"Gee, thanks." Naruto answered sarcastically.

"But," Azmuth continued, "Both of you are headstrong, good-hearted, and sincere. Willing to put aside your own needs to help others, and fight for what you believe in. It became apparent to me that the universe needed more people like Ben. Then enters you. With proper motivation I feel you will become a worthy successor to Ben Tennyson."

"You think so?" Naruto asked.

"I do. Because I feel this planet will need a hero of the Omnitrix once again as it did in the past."

"Why's that?"

"Because I believe that there are still forces out there looking to take planet earth for their own."

"Really?" Naruto asked and Azmuth nodded.

"Yes. And I require you to help me in protecting this planet by wielding the Omnitrix as Ben did years ago."

"But how does it even work?" Naruto asked as he looked at the watch.

"I will teach you how to use it along with every alien species stored into it. Do you accept this task Naruto Uzumaki, even with all the dangers and risks that will come with it?"

Naruto pondered on Azmuth's question, and thought, 'This is all just too freaking weird. Here I am talking to an alien who wants me to use some important alien creation to help save the planet from some threat he feels is out there. But Azmuth said I may be the only on capable of wielding the Omnitrix's power. He gave me more credit than my own team does. And if I do accept this, maybe I could become a hero like this Ben guy. Plus maybe doing this will answer my question as to what it means to be a true hero.'

Naruto looked at Azmuth and answered, "Azmuth, I accept."

Azmuth cracked a smile, "Definitely like Ben."

"So when do we begin?"

"Tomorrow, so I suggest you get some sleep, because we've got a lot of work ahead of us."

"I can't wait." Naruto said, as he went to bed, while Azmuth went back to his pod and typed onto a keyboard.

Azmuth spoke to it, "He's accepted the offer. Now we can begin."

**(And that's the opening. I will clear things out here. Naruto will only have access to ten aliens at this point and will receive new ones down the road. As for keeping it a secret, well instead of doing it like how young Ben kept it a secret he will use it to combat his enemies. Because let's face it in the Chunin Exams there's no way he'd be able to keep it a secret. Just enjoy this opener and look forward to Naruto learning about Ben and the Omnitrix from Azmuth. See you around.)**


	2. Classic Ten part 1

**(Welcome to my next chapter, readers. It's nice to see as always my Naruto crossovers attract a lot of attention from crossover fanatics. Now here you'll see Azmuth train Naruto how to use the Omnitrix as well as some history lessons about Ben and the Plumbers.)**

When the sun rose above the village, Naruto's alarm clock woke him up. The ninja sat up and rubbed his eyes, "Oh, what a night." he groaned.

"Good morning, Naruto." Azmuth greeted him as he stood on Naruto's covers.

"Oh, good morning, Azmuth," Naruto yawned, before realizing something, "Whoa, you're real?"

Azmuth put a hand to his face in embarrassment, "Of course I'm real! What did you expect?"

"Sorry, it's just as I slept a part of me thought it was all some weird dream." Naruto explained.

"Well, this is no dream I assure you." Azmuth promised him.

"Right." Naruto got out of bed, and went to take a shower.

When he came out wrapped in a towel he saw a fresh new pair of clothes folded on his bed, "Hey, where did these come from?"

"I had these transported all the way to Galvan Prime for you to wear." Azmuth answered.

"But what about my jumpsuit?" Naruto asked.

"I will not let any wearer of my Omnitrix walk around wearing a color easily to spot even from midair," Azmuth answered, "Get yourself dressed, and we can begin your training."

"Ok." Naruto sighed, as he took his new clothes and went to get changed.

He soon stepped out wearing camo pants with multiple pockets, a long sleeved green shirt, with a short sleeved black shirt over it. Imprinted on the front of the shirt was the Omnitrix symbol and on back was the red spiral symbol.

"You know, Azmuth, I think I could get used to this new look." Naruto admitted.

"I'm glad you like it. Now then, is there anyplace around here we can practice without any interruption?" Azmuth inquired.

"Sure." Naruto said, with a smile. He grabbed his headband and tied it around his head before slipping into his sandals and left with Azmuth and the Omnitrix.

Later Naruto and Azmuth were at an old training field that was unoccupied. Azmuth looked around before deciding, "This will do fine. Ok, Naruto, for starters attach the Omnitrix to your wrist."

Naruto held up the Omnitrix and strapped it to his left wrist. Upon being strapped, the watch started glowing green, until it died down, "What just happened?" Naruto asked.

"The Omnitrix has just bonded with your DNA and has recognized you as it's wielder." Azmuth explained.

"Ok, so now that?"

"Tap the face plate," Naruto did so and saw a selection of ten aliens appear on the screen, "Press down on the watch and you'll see what happens."

Naruto stopped on one of the aliens, and pressed down on the face plate before it emitted a green flash. Naruto suddenly felt as his body was getting covered in rocks, and the rocks started heating up. Azmuth watched as the flash died down and from where Naruto stood, now stood a tall fiery humanoid with red stones making up his body, and fire hair. The Omnitrix symbol was visible on his torso.

"Whoa, what just happened?" 'Naruto' asked, before realizing he sounded different, "Hey, what's up with my voice?" he then saw what he looked like, "Whoa! I'm on fire! But it doesn't hurt."

"That's because the alien you've just transformed into is a Pyronite; one of the ten aliens currently available inside the Omnitrix," Azmuth explained, "These aliens reside on a star where the temperature's heat is on par with the suns. Word of advice don't ever go swimming in this form for it could very well kill you."

"Whoa. So what can these aliens do?"

"Their main power is pyrokinesis; the ability to manipulate fire." Azmuth explained.

"You mean like how some ninja can use fire jutsu?" he asked.

"Precisely. This alien was in fact the first alien Ben transformed into when he discovered the Omnitrix. He named this form Heatblast."

"Heatblast?"

"Correct, he had a knack for naming his alien forms."

"Well, Heatblast sounds like a cool name. So how can I use this fire power?" Heatblast asked.

"You must concentrate on building up the fire your body is emitting," Azmuth explained, "But be careful, otherwise you might set this whole area on fire."

"All right. Concentrate," Heatblast started concentrating, as the fire on him started building up in his hands. He looked at two training posts and launched the two fire balls and burned the posts to a crisp, "Whoa! Did I do that?"

"Yes. And soon you'll find out a pyronite has other secrets to their powers, but for now your time as Heatblast is almost up."

"What do you mean?" Heatblast asked, as he heard a sound emitting from the Omnitrix symbol on his chest s it was turning from green to red and back before another green flash was released and Heatblast was Naruto again, "Hey, I'm back! How'd it do that."

"The Omnitrix as Ben used to say 'timed out'." Azmuth explained.

"Timed out?"

"Yes. For you see the Omnitrix is programmed with a limiter. It's function is to limit how long you can stay in a certain alien form. Without it the longer you stay in one alien form, the greater the alien's own personality until you lose all sense of yourself."

"Seriously?" Naruto asked, and Azmuth nodded, "So now what?"

"The Omnitrix needs at least five minutes to recharge, so until then how about I tell you how Ben first started off?" Azmuth offered.

"Ok." Naruto said, as he took a seat before Azmuth who sat on a boulder.

"Well, as you know I created the Omnitrix to be used as a way for life forms to understand one another, but others sought to use it for destruction. So it was sent via escape pod to earth where young Ben Tennyson happened upon it."

"I know that much." Naruto replied.

"When Ben first started using it he used it against multiple alien threats who sought it out ranging from bounty hunters to alien warlords, even using it to take on criminals and other people with strange powers." Azmuth added.

"Was he alone?"

"Not at all. He had with him his grandfather Max Tennyson and his cousin Gwen, who were all on a simple road trip across the states. They assisted Ben every way they could when faced with a challenge. Ben especially needed their help when taking on his greatest foe ever, Vilgax."

"Who is Vilgax?" Naruto asked.

"The worse or the worst tyrants in the galaxy. He sough the Omnitrix more than anyone else. When he and Ben first met, his grandfather revealed he knew about the existence of aliens and Vilgax."

"He did, but how?"

"Max Tennyson was a plumber."

"A plumber? What does plumbing have to do with aliens?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"Plumbers are an intergalactic police force that ensures the safety of planet earth and many other planets. Various species of aliens are plumbers ranging from humans to even us Galvans."

"So cool." Naruto smiled.

"Once the secret was let out, Max was able to further assist Ben with his knowledge of alien species and alien technology to help him combat various other enemies they encountered."

"Ben sure was lucky to have someone like his grandpa." Naruto said, feeling envious.

"Yes, if not for him Ben would've been lost from the beginning." Azmuth chuckled.

Naruto looked and saw the Omnitrix was recharged, "Looks like it's good to go now."

"Then select another alien and I shall tell you the facts." Azmuth ordered.

"All right." Naruto said, as he scrolled through before stopping on one alien and pressed down on the watch.

In a flash of green light Naruto had transformed into an orange furred gorilla dog creature with no eyes, sharp teeth, and gills. Around it's neck was a green collar with the Omnitrix symbol. The alien let out a howl, and looked at himself, before Azmuth spoke, "Naruto, listen to me. You have just transformed into a Vulpimancer, but Ben calls his form Wildmutt. A Vulpimancer's abilities are used for tracking, and while you may not have eyes, the gills on your body will allow you to see and sense anything around you. Downside is Vulpimancers aren't capable of speech, plus with your enhanced senses sound and smell will be your enemy if it's too much for you to handle."

Wildmutt let out a disappointed scoff, and started getting used to the canine like abilities by feeling what was around him until his Omnitrix timed out. A few minutes later, Naruto reactivated the Omnitrix and became a tall muscular green diamond skinned alien with yellow eyes, and two green crystals sticking out of his back. His form was wearing a short sleeved shirt like Naruto's along with his camo pants.

"So what's this one?" Naruto's new alien form asked.

"You are now a Petrosapien. A crystal like alien whose bodies are near invulnerable to most physical attacks." Azmuth explained.

"Invincible? Now that's what I'm talking about!" Naruto cheered.

"Ben's name for his Petrosapien form was called Diamondhead." Azmuth explained.

"Not a bad name." Diamond head admitted as he looked at his hands seeing them both convert into crystal spears, "Whoa, how'd that happen?"

"Petrosapiens can change their arms shapes into spears, as well as launching crystal shards."

"These aliens keep getting more and more cooler." Diamondhead chuckled.

"Give the diamond shard launch a try." Azmuth suggested.

Diamondhead aimed his hands at some target posts, and upon firing multiple shards the force was strong for him he fell on his ass, "Good thing that didn't hurt."

"You must learn how to use these new alien forms with care, Naruto," Azmuth began, "It will take practice before you know how to use all their abilities to the best of their advantages."

"Yes, sir." Diamondhead answered, and soon enough the Omnitrix timed out.

"Naruto, if I recall correctly your records show you are already a shinobi of this village?"

"That's right. It's my dream to one day become Hokage and earn the respect of the village." Naruto explained.

"Being a leader is serious business, Naruto. Do you truly think you'd be up for the task?"

"That's why I'm learning through my training on how to be a better ninja."

"I see. What sort of moves do you know?"

"Well, I got this one," Naruto formed a hand sign, "Tajuu Kagen Bunshin no Jutsu!" suddenly hundreds of Naruto's appeared, taking Azmuth by surprise.

"What do you think?" the Naruto's asked.

"Amazing, your jutsu is just like the ability of a Splixson."

"A what?" one of the Naruto's asked.

"Never mind."

"Basically this is the only true jutsu I know, while I rely on my own taijutsu abilities and henge technique in conjuncture with my clones." he dispelled the clones.

"Interesting, I wonder if your clone jutsu could actually be used by your other alien forms?" Azmuth pondered.

"You think so?" Naruto gasped.

"Well, at least aliens with appendages," he answered, "But we'll try that another time.

When the Omnitrix was all set again, Naruto used it to become a blue and black reptilic creature with a visor and black balls on his feet, along with the Omnitrix symbol on his torso. He was dashing around all over the place, as Azmuth explained.

"A Kineceleran's known for their great speed, but cannot control themselves while running atop certain non-solid ground such as mud and ice. Plus due to not having enhanced strength, these are mostly known for making quick getaways or can be used for restraining others. That is how Ben used his form known as XLR8."

"With this kind of speed I could travel all across the ninja land in the snap of a finger!" XLR8 cheered, as he continued running around in circles.

Azmuth watched and spoke to himself, "He's definitely got Ben's high spirited nature." he couldn't help but smile as he saw Ben in place of Naruto.

After the Omnitrix timed out, Naruto asked Azmuth a question, "Tell me more about Ben's allies besides his grandpa. He had a cousin right?"

"Yes. Gwen was Ben's cousin. As kids the two would always engage in squabbles, but then again that's what family does," Azmuth explained, "As they grew older they started respecting each other a lot more. And as she grew Gwen discovered she herself was special in her family."

"Special how?" Naruto asked.

"Well when she was ten years old she developed an interest in the magical arts, and used spells and incantations to be known as Lucky Girl. As she got older she discovered most of her magic came from another source."

"What's that?"

"Gwen was part Anodite." Azmuth answered.

"Anodite?"

"An Anodite is an alien species made entirely out of energy known as mana. They have the ability to manipulate their own energy into various forms."

"How is it possible she's part alien?"

"Well, Max Tennyson married an Anodite and as his bloodline passed only she was the one blessed with the power."

"Amazing, was there anyone else close to Ben?"

"Yes, he had a friend named Kevin Levin. Although they didn't always start off as friends."

"They didn't."

"No. Kevin originally was a street urchin with the ability to absorb electrical energy and fire it right back. He tricked Ben into trying to commit crimes with him, but Ben refused. Kevin discovered he could assimilate energy from the Omnitrix and take on a hybrid form of whatever alien Ben was at the time. When he tried to take too much it bounced back on him."

"Ouch." Naruto cringed.

"The next time they met, Kevin revealed he gained the ability to transform into any of the ten aliens Ben had at the time, and used that to frame him. He and Ben fought hard, and Kevin suddenly mutated into a hybrid form of his ten alien species with no way of changing back. However years later, it revealed that Kevin was in fact the son of a plumber, and that his powers stemmed from a species known as Osmosian."

"What're Osmosians?"

"A type of human subspecies that have their own unique abilities," Azmuth began, "After Kevin discovered his absorption could absorb more than just energy he used it to absorb matter and change his body to make it as durable as the properties of the matter he touched from rock, metal, wood, anything as long as it's durable."

"Whoa. So how did Kevin become Ben's pal?"

"Well after his defeat Ben banished him to a place known as the Null Void where alien criminals are banished too. After doing his time, Kevin was released and started acting as a weapons dealer to multiple alien bounty hunters. He joined Ben and Gwen looking for a better life as a promise to someone who gave their life to save his."

"Wow."

"Yes. Kevin may have started out as a juvenile delinquent worse than Ben, but he grew out of it and became a true friend who would do anything for his friends and family."

"Kevin sounds like quite a friend." Naruto smiled.

When the Omnitrix was ready again, Naruto clicked it and suddenly found himself as a Galvan wearing a green and black body suit, with the Omnitrix symbol as a belt, 'Hey, I'm you!" Galvan Naruto gasped.

"Correct, you are now a Galvan just like me, or as Ben calls us Grey Matters," Azmuth put an arm around him, "Now while we Galvans lack in size and physical strength, we make up for with our highly evolved intellects."

"You're right. I feel really smart right now," Grey Matter Naruto gasped, as he grabbed a stick and started drawing up some formulas in the dirt, "Oh, man if I had this intellect back at the ninja academy, I would've passed like that." he snapped his digits.

"It's thanks to our brains we've been able to come up with highly advanced technologies and weaponry for the plumbers on earth." Azmuth began.

"I wonder if I could use this intellect to build my own kind of weaponry?" Grey Matter pondered to himself.

"Don't be getting so ahead of yourself, Naruto. You've still got a long way to go." Azmuth said.

"I know." Grey Matter answered, until he realized something, "Hey, what time is it?"

"About eight o'clock in the A.M." Azmuth answered.

"Oh my gosh, I got to get to my squad meeting. Come on, come on time out already," he paced around to wear the Omnitrix out until it finally started beeping and he turned back, "Sorry to cut the lesson short, Azmuth, but I need to get to my ninja squad daily meeting."

"I understand, Naruto."

"Hey, maybe you can come and watch?" Naruto offered.

"I'd rather not be known by anyone else aside from you, Naruto. At least not at this given time." Azmuth answered.

"Don't worry, you can watch from the side. Climb in here." he opened up his ninja pouch.

"This is demeaning." Azmuth said, while looking inside.

"I'm sorry, but in here no one will see you." Naruto said.

Azmuth sighed, "Ok, just don't move around so much." he climbed inside, as Naruto closed it.

"Better hurry so I don't be late!" Naruto took off, but stopped, "Whoa, better not let this be seen." he slid his sleeve down so it covered the Omnitrix. He took off again.

**(And there's the chapter. I've decided to give Naruto the ten classic aliens Ben started off with, and will get the additional ones and the other ten sets along the road. Don't miss next time where Naruto learns about the other five aliens and another entity dwelling within him.)**


	3. Classic Ten part 2

**(Hi, guys. Wow two to three days since I started this and already its reached over a hundred faves and alerts. Nice to see I still have that knack for attracting crossover fanatics. Well, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.)**

At the training ground for Squad Seven, Naruto arrived to greet his teammates Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha.

"Hey, guys, what's up?" Naruto asked.

"What took you so long?" Sasuke inquired.

"Alarm clock didn't wake me up," Naruto lied, "Think it's about time for me to get a new one."

Sakura noticed his attire, "Naruto, what're you wearing?"

"Just some new clothes is all, Sakura. What do you think?"

"Well, they're a definite improvement, that's for sure." she admitted.

"Well, thanks." Naruto smiled. After their last mission in Wave the three had changed in more ways than one. After Sasuke's near death experience he learned to appreciate his comrades, and Sakura learned to be nicer to Naruto and try to pull her own weight.

The three once again waited for their sensei Kakashi Hatake for over an hour, as Naruto thought, 'What was I thinking showing up at the designated time? I could've finished getting to know about the other aliens in the Omnitrix. Wonder how Azmuth is holding up inside the pouch?'

Inside the pouch, Azmuth was cramping up and groaning, "I have to get out of here before I get crushed. He poked his eyes through an opening in the pouch.

Naruto noticing this, turned to see his teammates looked distracted enough for him to go to a tree and let Azmuth out, "Sorry about that." Naruto apologized.

"You need to organize what you keep in there." Azmuth said.

"Right. Well, you just wait here, and I'll come back for you after training is over." And with that, Naruto went back to join his team.

Eventually Kakashi dropped in, "Yo!"

"You're late!" Sakura chewed him out.

"Yeah, sorry, but I was helping an old lady with groceries cross the street." he explained sheepishly.

"I'll bet." Naruto mumbled to himself.

Kakashi noticed Naruto's new look, "Nice clothes, Naruto."

"Thanks."

"Now then, today's lesson will be Taijutsu. I'm going to show you all basic moves to get you started." Kakashi began demonstrating some basic hand to hand combat moves, as the three watched.

Soon all three of them were practicing the moves Kakashi had taught them, with Kakashi correcting certain stances and forms they didn't quite have. As they trained, Azmuth watched from behind the tree enjoying the display as if he was learning himself.

About a few hours later, training was done. Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke went their separate ways leaving Naruto to collect Azmuth, "So, Azmuth, what did you think?" Naruto asked.

"Your sensei seems like an effective leader."

"Yeah. He'd never abandon his comrades." Naruto smiled.

"Your teammates also seem like unique individuals much like Gwen and Kevin were with Ben." Azmuth added.

"Yeah, they are different. And just about over a week ago they all hated my guts for their own stupid reasons." Naruto explained.

"No doubt due to the infatuation the girl has with the Uchiha, as well as his desire to be the best." Azmuth deduced.

"Yeah, how'd you guess?"

"I could read each of them like a book." Azmuth answered.

"Right." Naruto replied.

"Well, then, should we get back to training?"

"Not just yet. I need to eat something." Naruto answered.

"Well, it is best to keep your strength up." Azmuth noted.

"Uh-huh. Come on." he picked Azmuth up and placed him inside his pants pocket, before heading off.

Naruto went into Konoha's market where he was having ramen at his favorite if not only place to eat. Naruto had finished hi third bowl, "Man that's good eats. Thanks, guys." he told Teuchi and his daughter Ayame.

"Our pleasure, Naruto." Teuchi answered.

"With you around we'll never go out of business." Ayame chuckled.

"Got that right." Naruto chuckled.

After paying for his meal, he started walking back for the one training ground, until Azmuth climbed out of his pocket and sat on his shoulder seeing no one else was around, "Is that substance ramen all you eat?"

"Of course. Nothing tastes better." Naruto grinned.

Azmuth sighed, "No wonder you're shorter than the average thirteen year old. You suffer from malnutrition!"

"Well, sorry, but I can't exactly get good food on my own." Naruto argued.

"Too cheap?" Azmuth challenged.

"No! Nearly every adult in this village treats me like garbage, overcharge me for food and decent clothing. You've seen my living style." he reminded him.

"Have you any idea why the people here are like that?"

Naruto wasn't sure how to answer it knowing it's been a secret nobody was allowed to talk about. He was cut off as he saw he was about to walk right into someone.

Azmuth quickly hid behind Naruto's head, as Naruto stopped and saw he nearly bumped into an old academy classmate of his named Hinata Hyuga.

"Whoa, sorry, Hinata. Almost bumped into you." Naruto apologized sheepishly.

"Naruto," she gasped, "I'm the one that should be sorry. I should've watched where I was going."

"Guess, we're both at fault, huh?" Naruto asked, and the two chuckled sheepishly.

Azmuth watched from behind Naruto's head, as the boy continued to try and converse with the girl, as she did in return, "So, uh, how's your squad doing?"

"Hmm? Oh, we're doing swell," Hinata answered, "Of course, Kiba still acts smug when faced with something, and Shino's remains quiet unless he really has something to say, which isn't so very often."

"Well, that's not surprising on both their halves." Naruto answered.

"What about your squad?" she asked.

"We're doing ok," he answered, "We did just get back not too long ago from the Wave country."

"Really?" she asked in amusement.

"Oh, yeah. We were on a simple C-rank mission that ended up turning into a B-rank mission."

"A B-rank mission?" Hinata gasped, with a hand over her mouth.

"That's right. At first it was supposed to be a simple escort mission, but we ended up encountering nuke-nin from Kiri."

"My goodness."

"Especially since one of them was a former member of Kiri's Seven Swordsmen." he added.

"Were you all ok?" Hinata asked in worry.

"It wasn't anything we couldn't handle," Naruto answered, before looking down, "Although I almost lost a comrade in our last battle. Even though his death was a fake, it felt as if I wasn't strong enough to have helped him. Because if that was a real death then he wouldn't be alive for real."

'Naruto." Hinata said in sympathy.

Naruto looked at her seriously, "That's why I need to get stronger, Hinata. For the sake of my squad and my friends. I don't want to watch anyone else close to me die or even come close to dying."

Azmuth smiled as he listened to him, but noticed Hinata looked at Naruto with admiration. The girl spoke, "I'm sure you can get stronger, Naruto."

Naruto looked at her, "You do?" he asked, as she had a faint blush on her face.

"Of course. I believe you can." Hinata encouraged him.

Naruto smiled, "Thanks, Hinata. You sure know how to encourage a guy," Hinata giggled, while still blushing, "Well, I better get going. I'll see you around, Hinata." he started walking, as Azmuth hid in his shirt making him tense but continued on.

"Bye, Naruto." she said, before taking her leave. As she walked she thought, 'That had to be the longest I've ever talked to Naruto before.'

As Naruto was far enough away from Hinata, Azmuth crawled out of his shirt, "Ugh, you reek of sweat."

"What do you expect when I've been training for hours?" Naruto asked dryly.

Azmuth sighed, "So what do you know about that girl?"

"Hinata? She's nice." Naruto answered.

"Just nice?" Azmuth asked.

"And she's a good listener. Why do you ask?" Naruto asked, as he walked.

"Well, I happen to believe she likes you."

Naruto looked at the alien on his shoulder, "IS that all? So what if she likes me."

Azmuth groaned, "I mean she likes you in 'that' way."

"Oh, that way," Naruto said, as he went silent for a moment before bursting out, "WHAT? What do you mean 'that' way?"

"Exactly what I said." Azmuth replied smugly.

"Oh, come on, you really think Hinata feels that way about me?"

Azmuth sighed, "You are clueless when it comes to these feelings aren't you?" Naruto shrugged, "Well, let me tell you, boy. Young love is a wonderful think to all matter of species, even us Galvans."

"Have you ever been in love?" Naruto asked.

"Actually, yes. This was during my younger years. I was seeing a beautiful Galvan named Zennith. We were happy together and cherished every moment we had until..." he started getting dismal.

"Until what?"

"I drove her away." he finished.

"What happened?"

"I became obsessed with creating a powerful weapon."

"The Omnitrix?"

"No, something far more powerful," he answered, "Zennith did not approve of this and felt I was becoming obsessed with my work. By the time I realized what dangers my creation was capable of she had already left me."

"I'm sorry." Naruto apologized.

Azmuth continued, "Since then I dedicated my life to more good research in hopes one day she would return," he sighed sadly, "She never did."

Naruto felt bad for him but tried to lighten his spirits, "I'm sure if she knew the good you did afterward she'd be proud of you."

Azmuth smiled, "I hope she would too," he soon shook it off, not wanting to get too sentimental, "Now then, we must return to your training."

"Right." Naruto agreed, as he jogged back to the training area.

When he returned, Naruto was looking through the Omnitrix before selecting one of the remaining five aliens unlocked. He slammed down on the watch and transformed.

He now stood as a bulky muscular red alien with four arms and four yellow eyes. He was wearing a black tank top with a large green stripe going down the middle, a green belt with the Omnitrix in the center, Naruto's camo pants, and each fist had a black fingerless glove.

"Whoa, check me out!" Naruto gasped.

Azmuth spoke up, "You are now a Tetramand, Naruto."

Naruto noticed his extra arms, "Whoa, I got four arms?"

"That's exactly Ben's identity for this species." Azmuth explained.

"Four Arms?" Azmuth nodded and continued.

"Tetramands are known for their incredible strength and extra set of limbs and are capable of jumping very high with their equally strong legs," Azmuth explained, "Ben liked this alien very much, but whenever he desired to transform into it when he first got the Omnitrix he wouldn't get this choice so much. But be warned with how much strength you use, you're likely to cause more damage if you throw your strength around recklessly."

"I see. Still, I think I might like this one the most so far."

"Yes, well don't get too attached to one alien you want to go it all the time. This is how Ben ended up losing one of his aliens when he was still a kid."

"What do you mean?" Four Arms asked.

"Years ago, Ben had another extra alien known as a Conductoid that Ben called Feedback," Azmuth explained, "Upon discovering the selection, Ben had started using it a lot, too much in fact. I was called down by his grandfather to warn Ben that over usage of the Conductoid so often could affect how he controls his other aliens. Ben naturally being more ignorant as a child, took it as us telling him what to do, and stormed away. Only to be attacked by an enemy by the name of Malware, who removed Feedback from the Omnitrix and destroyed it, and worse of all the Conductoid DNA wouldn't be accepted by the Omnitrix again."

"Whoa."

"Yes, Ben was greatly affected by this because losing Feedback was like losing a part of himself. I told him that from this mistake he made he could learn from it, but it took him five years for him to forgive himself because of it. When he did he regained the ability to become Feedback again."

"Wow."

"Remember, Naruto, you yourself won't always be as successful as you hoped. Sacrifices me be enforced on you."

"That is what being a ninja is all about, Azmuth. Though, I don't like the idea of ninjas being seen only tools of war who must never show emotion." he admitted.

Azmuth saw how this ideal really struck Naruto, until the Omnitrix timed out. When it was recharged, Naruto activated it and became a bug like alien. His body was black and green, had four insect-like flat legs with two arms with three clawed fingered hands, four small pedunculated eyes linked directly to the sides of his head that bore the Omnitrix symbol, insect like wings, and a point tail.

"Whoa, I'm a bug?" he asked.

"A Lepidopterran to be precise, or as Ben calls them Stinkfly," Azmuth explained, "They are an insect species capable of flying, spitting a sticky goo substance, releasing noxious gas, and can sting their opponent using their tails. One of the things you must be cautious about when using this alien is to avoid getting the wings wet otherwise you will not be able to fly. A lepidopterran's wings are extremely fragile."

"No water in this form. Got it. Now let's see how this works." Naruto/Stinkfly began, as he started flapping his wings and took it to the sky flying around in circles, "I'm flying. I'm flying! I'M FLYING!" he cheered. He then stopped in mid air, "What else did you say this alien could do, spit goo?" he aimed his eyes down as goo blobs were spat from the eyes down on the ground. One of the blobs ended up hitting Azmuth covering him with the gunk.

The intelligent alien frowned, while Stinkfly looked sheepish, "Sorry."

Soon enough Naruto was sitting by a pond as, Azmuth had finished washing the stuff off his body, "Now then become the next alien on the list." Azmuth instructed.

Naruto nodded and slammed onto the watch transforming yet again. He stood as a tall fish like creature with a phosphorescent light on his head, and his body was gray with green fins, and had black neck and arm braces, and a green belt with the Omnitrix symbol.

"Now I'm a fish?" he asked.

"Yes, and I would advise you to get into the water now." Azmuth suggested.

"Why?" Naruto asked before he started panting, "Water!" he jumped into the water and emerged sighing in relief, "That's more like it."

"You are now a Piscciss Volanns, more commonly known to Ben as Ripjaws. And like regular earth aquatic creatures needs to stay hydrated. This is one alien not to use out on dry land."

"Noted." Ripjaws said.

"The aquatic aliens are excellent swimmers known for their speed while swimming about the waters. Plus being fish-like you yourself will be able to breath the water."

"Wicked."

"Your new sharp jaws also allow you bite through just about anything, hence how Ben got to name this breed."

"Guess that means this alien will be limited to usage?" Ripjaws asked, before hearing the Omnitrix beep. He got out of the water and transformed back.

Soon Naruto activated the Omnitrix again and became a big black and green alien with the Omnitrix symbol functioning as a single eye, and circuitry stripe patterns on the body, "Whoa, what's this?" he asked in his regular voice that sounded robotic.

"You have become a Galvanic Mechamorph, or an Upgrade." Azmuth explained.

"Galvanic?" Upgrade/Naruto asked, "Are these species related to your kind?"

"It's a long story."

"I got the time."

Azmuth explained, "The creation of the Mechamorphs was a complete accident. The planet Galvan B was originally an uninhabited moon, orbiting my home planet. Me and several other scientists were working on a way to make the moon habitable, but we ended up creating a sentient lifeform."

"The Mechamorphs." Upgrade answered.

Azmuth nodded, "Now then, a Mechamorph has the power to fuse with any kind of technology to improve it, but since the technology in this land is far behind the rest of the world that ability won't be as much use to you. However, they posses the ability to shoot lasers from their singular eyes, and can shape shift into technology they have touched at least once in their life."

"And has the Mechamorph whose DNA was taken for the Omnitrix touched anything useful?"

"See for yourself." Azmuth encouraged him.

Upgrade concentrated and suddenly took on the form of battle armor complete with blasters and rocket booster, "Holy shit, this is amazing!" he raised his hands and suddenly the blasters started shooting some nearby trees.

Azmuth took cover, "Cease fire, Naruto!"

"I don't think I can stop!" Naruto cried, until the watch timed out and he transformed back.

Azmuth spoke sternly, "No using that mode until you learn to use the regular Mechamorph form."

"Yes, sir." Naruto answered sheepishly.

"Now it's time for you to turn into the tenth alien Ben started out with." Azmuth instructed.

Naruto nodded, and awaited the watch to recharge. Soon enough the Omnitrix recharged, and Naruto activated the final alien and took the form of a spectra looking creature with greenish white skin with one visible green eye at the top, green chains all over his front side which lead to his neck, waist, and center/chest, spikes on the elbows, two cuffs on each of his arms, and the Omnitrix symbol was at center of his chains.

"What am I?" he asked with a faint whispering voice.

"You are an Ectonurite, a species of alien with similar properties to what you humans refer to as ghosts." The Galvan explained.

"Ghosts?! I'm a ghost?!" Naruto panicked.

"You are merely an alien with properties of one. Don't worry you're not dead." Azmuth assured him.

"That's a relief." Naruto sighed.

"Now then Ben's Ectonurite form was given the name Ghostfreak, however Ectonurite's have always been a problem, especially concerning the Omnitrix."

"How so?"

"The Ectonurite whose DNA was taken as a sample for the Omnitrix was known as Zs'Skayr," Azmuth began, "He was the Ecto-Lord of his home planet. He offered the assistance to an old assistant of mine in collecting DNA samples for the Omnitrix. He possessed one of the species she was collecting DNA from and his DNA was added in addition. And an Ectonurite's very conciousness exsists even in a single DNA strand. Fortunately his personality remained dormant for a long time, until he became strong enough to escape the Omnitrix itself. But he needed to possess Ben in order to become whole again."

"Whoa."

"Ben, Gwen, and their Grandfather were able to destroy him by exposing him in the sunlight."

"I take it Ghostfreak's species aren't fond of light?"

"No. Not unless they're wearing the second skin layer that your form has."

"So then I take it Ghostfreak was gone for good?" Naruto/Ghostfreak asked.

"I'm afraid not," Azmuth answered, "He had followers who resurrected him, only for Ben to re-assimilate him into the Omnitrix. For safekeeping he was once again removed and imprisoned on my planet. But he still found ways of escaping his imprisonment, until he was finally put down for good."

"Will I have to worry about him possessing me or anything?" Naruto Ghostfreak asked.

"Not at all. The improvements on the Omnitrix design you have has allowed it to contain only the DNA of the Ectonurite and no trace of it's original personality." Azmuth assured him.

"Thank goodness." Ghostfreak said.

"Now then an Ectonurite can hover, pass through solid walls, go intangible and invisible, including the power of posession."

"You mean in this form I can take over a person's body?"

"And use any abilities they may contain."

Ghostfreak snickered, "This could be a very useful alien."

"Don't get any ideas just yet." Azmuth warned him.

"Kidding... A little." he mumbled to himself.

"And remember it's best you keep the second layer of skin on even in the night time. In this form light will be your enemy if you're in the full Ectonurite form."

"If you say so." the ghost alien answered, before he transformed back into Naruto.

"Ok, you covered the ten aliens you've allowed to be unlocked right now. Now what do we do?" Naruto inquired.

"Tomorrow we start your training in using the abilities of each of your ten aliens, and possibly incorporate your jutsu into them."

"Sweet." Naruto smiled.

"And I may have a way to also improve on your Taijutsu skills when you're just being Naruto."

"How?" the ninja asked.

"That'll be for tomorrow, but for now let's go back." Azmuth ordered. Naruto nodded, as he picked Azmuth up, and they headed back to his apartment.

That night, both Naruto and Azmuth were sitting on the bed in meditating positions. Suddenly deep inside Naruto's mind he woke up in a sewer, "Hey, where am I?" he looked up ahead and saw a giant gate with a tag reading 'seal' on it, "What's in there?" he took a few steps forward before he froze and felt as if the whole area around him was swarming with high chakra. Taking him by surprise some giant nails went through the bars trying to get him, only for Naruto to jump back.

"What the hell?!" he gasped, before he looked up seeing a pair of red glowing eyes appear on the other side before he saw the full figure being the very thing he found out was sealed inside him at birth. The Nine Tailed fox. A demon of power and rage that nearly destroyed Konoha thirteen years ago, until he was sealed inside of a baby born that day by the villages Yondaime Hokage. That baby was Naruto.

When he was told that by Mizuki it dawned on him as to why the villagers feared and hated him, but he realized from Iruka he isn't what he houses but is his own self.

The demon spoke, **"Whelp, I would eat you but this infernal cage prevents me from doing so!"**

"So you're the Kyubi, huh?" Naruto asked.

"**Who did you expect?"** the demon asked rhetorically.

"No one else," Naruto admitted, "I can't believe I'm finally looking at you face to face."

"**And how does it feel?"** the demon snickered.

"To be honest I'm angry no make that furious at you!" Naruto called him out, "Thanks to you this whole village has been using me as a scapegoat to take their frustrations out on because of the destruction you caused the village!"

"**So what do you want, an apology?"** The Kyubi asked rhetorically.

"No, because I don't expect you to even give me one even if I did ask for it." Naruto replied.

**"Guess you're not as dumb as I thought you were."** he mocked.

"Hey, leave the kid alone!" a voice called out.

Naruto spun around and saw fix figures coming into the light. What he saw were the ten aliens he had access to in the Omnitrix, "It's you guys. But how, I thought you were..."

"Azmuth may have said that each DNA sample doesn't contain the personality of the species, but we are manifestations of you when you take on each of our forms." Gray Matter explained.

"And why're you all here?" Naruto questioned.

"When you dawned the Omnitrix, all of our DNA's have merged when you transformed into each of us." Heatblast explained.

"There are still more of us who've yet to be unlocked, and will remain locked until you are given access to them." Diamondhead added.

"I feel like a hotel for others." Naruto rolled his eyes.

"**If so, then you're a lousy hotel."** Kyubi spoke up.

"You just don't shut up, do you?" Four Arms asked, getting irritated by his mocking.

"Easy, Four Arms, no need to get riled up." Ghostfreak laid a hand on the Tetramand's shoulder.

"So this guy is the cause of all your suffering?" Upgrade asked.

"Unfortunately." Naruto sighed.

"**You should be grateful to house me inside you, after all without my chakra and healing factor you would've died at the hands of those idiot villagers years ago,"** Kyubi explained, **"In fact you had a taste of what my chakra is capable of. It made you stronger, faster, more powerful than ever!"**

"Your influence almost made me kill someone!" Naruto shouted.

"**That's what you ninjas are, remember? You'll eventually have to kill sooner or later."** the demon reminded him.

Naruto frowned at his words but sighed, as he looked down, "I know. I know."

"**And the more you use my chakra the more capable you will be able to get the job done."**

"Not unless he's got us to back him up." XLR8 replied.

"That's right, so don't try and coax him into becoming just like you." Stinkfly said.

"All of you stop!" Naruto shouted, taking the ten aliens and the demon by surprise, "Whether I hate having the Kyubi inside of me or not he's right about one thing."

"He is?" the ten aliens asked in confusion.

"Yes. If it weren't for his chakra or healing factor I wouldn't be alive today," he admitted, before looking up at the demon, "But I still don't like the idea of you influencing my mind when I use your chakra. If you're gonna be living inside me, we're playing by my rules. And I say if you don't wanna die with me you'll give me your chakra when I truly need it and you stay out of my head when I use it."

The Kyubi growled, **"You have balls to be demanding that much out of me,"** Naruto frowned, as the aliens stood their ground, until the demon smirked and snickered, **"I guess a part of me is rubbing off on you. Until next time you require my chakra, boy."** he vanished into the cage as the atmosphere around Naruto returned to normal.

"About time he zipped the lip." Ripjaws said, as Wildmutt nodded in agreement.

Naruto looked to the aliens, "I wanna thank you guys for sticking up for me."

"Don't sweat it, kid." Diamondhead said.

"Yeah, you're stuck with us for now." Four Arms added.

"I look forward to using your abilities to become not only stronger, but to also keep this planet safe from these invaders Azmuth spoke of.

"You can count on us to come through for you, Naruto." Heatblast assured him.

"Well, then... Let's put them in." Naruto suggested, as he put his hand out. Diamondhead placed his hand on top of his, followed by Wildmutt, Ripjaws, Upgrade, Heatblast, Ghostfreak, Stinfly, XLR8, Four Arms, and finally Gray Matter crouched on top of the pile of hands.

"Break!" they announced, and Naruto suddenly woke up from his meditation.

Azmuth opened his eyes, and spoke, "I can tell you just had a close encounter?"

"Yeah. The aliens in the Omnitrix entered my mind and conversed with me." he explained.

"And the nine tailed demon as well." Azmuth guessed.

"Yeah the... Hey, how do you know about the Kyubi?" Naruto asked in shock.

"I've done all my research on the ninja land as well as every nation and their histories," Azmuth explained, "I know how it was you chosen to become the vessel to house the demon when it attacked the village."

"And do you feel what the village feels about me?" Naruto asked expecting the worse.

"Naruto, I am smarter than every human who's ever lived in this village since the day it was built," Azmuth reminded him, "I'm not biased and blinded by hate like they are. If I was like them I never would've given you the Omnitrix."

Naruto looked down at him looking happy as his eyes watered, "You mean it?"

"You are a good person, Naruto. Despite your flaws. Some people here cannot see that because they are incapable of seeing beyond what the eyes see."

"Coming from someone who doesn't live here on this planet, that means a lot to me." Naruto smiled.

Azmuth smiled, "You should probably get some sleep. We got a lot more to do tomorrow."

"Right." Naruto agreed as he turned in.

Azmuth went back to his pod in the room and clicked on the control board before speaking into it, "Day 2, Naruto has learned about the ten alien species he has access to. He will learn to use their powers as he further practices with them."

**(And there you go. I hope you all once again like this. He won't always talk to the alien species in his head whenever he chooses, otherwise his head will eventually be crowded when he unlocks the other aliens in the Omnitrix. I've decided to make Sasuke and Sakura less like jerks after the Wave arc. Because you'd think after what they went through during Wave mission they would've been closer and not act like practically the same to each other and Naruto. Catch you all later.)**


	4. Village Guests

**(Welcome to my next installment readers. I hope you enjoy the start of the next arc at this point in the series of Naruto.)**

The next day at the same time and place, Azmuth was teaching Naruto some tips on how to use his starting ten aliens to the best of his and their advantages. Because Naruto was noted there wasn't a squad meeting today he was able to get a lot more training done in using the aliens.

After finishing the last of the ten aliens, Naruto looked to Azmuth as the Galvan pulled out a small cube, "Azmuth, what's that?"

"This, Naruto, will allow me to help further your hand to hand combat training or taijutsu if you will." Azmuth began as he activated it and suddenly the small alien was piloting a Galvanic Mechamorph like armor.

"Whoa! What is that?" Naruto gasped in shock.

"This was my father's Mechamorph Armor he left to me." Azmuth explained from inside the armor.

"Your dad?"

"That's correct. This armor functions like a regular Mechamorph, but can also be used for up close combat."

"Cool." Naruto admitted.

"Yes. Anyway, I will further your taijutsu training while using this."

"All right then. Let's get started." Naruto said eagerly.

"I thought you'd never ask." Azmuth answered smugly, as he started blasting at Naruto, who was jumping around.

"Hey, this is supposed to be taijutsu training!" he protested.

"Yes, for you," Azmuth answered, "you must avoid my long ranger attacks and combat me from up close... Without using the Omnitrix."

"Azmuth, you can be very evil!" Naruto growled.

"First time I've been called that."

And so Naruto was forced to combat Azmuth's Mechamorph Armor while avoiding the blasts. When he got up close he was using whatever beginners Taijutsu Kakashi had been teaching him and his team. He managed to land some blows, but the armor was too strong by his mere Taijutsu.

Eventually Naruto had worn himself out from so much fighting, as Azmuth powered down his armor, "Not a bad first run, but could still use some improving."

"I won't deny it." Naruto panted.

"Well, we'll stop for today, Naruto."

"Thanks." he laid back to rest.

After getting enough rest, Naruto was walking with Azmuth poking out of Naruto's pants pocket. The boy was wondering what to do now, until he heard the cry of some kids, "Huh?" he followed the trail, before coming around a corner and saw Konohamaru Sarutobi; the grandson of the Sandaime, and with him were two other kids his age.

Konohamaru was currently being lifted off the ground by a boy in a black outfit and wore face paint, and carried something on his back all wrapped up. Next to him was a girl with four pigtails and carried a huge fan on her back.

'Konohamaru,' Naruto thought in worry before going to put a stop to it, "HEY!"

The group looked seeing Naruto approach, as Konohamaru called, "Aniki!"

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Naruto demanded out of the older boy.

"This kid ran into me, so I'm teaching him some manners." the boy in black answered.

"If you know what's good for you you'll let him go right now." Naruto warned him.

"And if I don't?" the older boy challenged Naruto.

"Then I'll be the one teaching you some manners."

"A challenge is it?" the boy asked with a smirk.

The girl spoke up, "Kankuro, for crying out loud, knock it off before he shows up!"

"Don't worry, Temari, we got all the time." the boy named Kankuro answered.

"I'm warning you!" Naruto said firmly, as he was feeling tempted to use the Omnitrix, until another voice called out.

"Enough of this!"

The group looked up seeing a red haired boy who had dark rings around his eyes and had a gourd on his back was standing on a tree branch.

"Gaara." the two gasped.

"Kankuro, put the child down." the boy named Gaara ordered the other.

"But, Gaara, the kid ran into..."

"Put him down and shut up! Unless you want me to kill you?!" he threatened him.

Kankuro trembled, while Naruto thought, 'His tone, he serious.'

Azmuth looked up from the pocket, and thought to himself, 'This boy definitely has a bad look in his eyes, and not just the insomnia.'

Kankuro released Konohamaru who went back over to Naruto and the other two kids. Gaara jumped from the tree and landed before the other two before facing Naruto, "I apologize for the grief my brother has brought upon you. He is a shame to our village." he looked back at Kankuro who looked ashamed.

"Never mind that," Naruto answered, while noticing their headbands, "You're all from Suna. Aren't you three a long ways from your village?"

"We're here for the Chunin Exams." The girl Temari said, as she showed him her passport.

"I see. And what're your names?" Naruto requested.

"I'm Temari, this is Kankuro, and this is..." Gaara cut her off.

"Sabaku no Gaara, and you are?"

"Naruto Uzumaki."

Gaara nodded, "I hope to see you again, Naruto Uzumaki."

"Uh, thanks?" he answered unsurely, as the three walked off.

As Gaara walked away, he thought, 'I can feel it in me. He and I are one and the same. Except I am stronger.'

Naruto thought to himself as well, 'No joke about it. I can feel something inside him just like me.'

He snapped out of it when he felt a tug on his pants. He looked seeing Konohamaru, who spoke, "Aniki, that was great the way you stared him in the eyes."

"Thanks, but I didn't do much." Naruto admitted.

"Still, you came and were willing to fight for me! You're cool!"

"Oh, Konohamaru." Naruto chuckled.

"Is this the guy you spoke of Konohamaru?" the boy asked.

"That's right. Aniki, these are my pals Udon and Moegi."

"Hi." Udon greeted him.

"Nice to meet you." the girl Moegi greeted.

"Nice to meet you guys. Glad to see Konohamaru has his own posse."

"I love your clothes by the way, Aniki." Konohamaru marveled.

"Thanks. Well, it's been fun seeing you all, but I really should get going. Maybe I'll see you all around?"

"That'd be great." Konohamaru said.

"Catch you all later." Naruto said, as he walked on.

As Naruto got out of reach of the kids, Azmuth crawled out of the pocket and up to Naruto's shoulder, "I knew you were planning on using the Omnitrix to fight that boy."

"Hey, I didn't, remember?" Naruto reminded him.

"You're lucky that Gaara boy stopped that squabble before you did use it," Azmuth said, "I don't want you using the Omnitrix on others for petty reasons even if he was planning to hit that boy."

"So when can I use it for real?" Naruto asked impatiently.

"When you fully mastered all the abilities of your ten aliens, and when I say you can." Azmuth answered firmly, while Naruto decided to let it go. He did so just in time to bump right into another boy with dark skin, short white hair, and was carrying a sword on his back. Azmuth who fell off Naruto's shoulder quickly hid behind the boy's leg.

"Oh, I really gotta stop doing this." Naruto groaned.

"Oh, man, sorry about bumping you," the boy began, "I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No, I'm fine." Naruto answered.

"You won't tell anyone I did that will you?" he asked, "If you do then who knows what kind of trouble I'll get into for bumping a resident of this village, and what shame I'll bring to my own."

'This guy totally paranoid.' Naruto thought.

"Omoi, you are so clumsy!" a voice scolded him.

Naruto saw it came from a girl also with dark skin and red hair, who also carried a sword on her back, "Sorry, Karui." the boy Omoi apologized.

"Enough with your apologies," the girl known as Karui said, before looking at Naruto, "And you."

"Me?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, do you bump into others for the hell of it, or are you just plain rude?"

"Hey, I am not..."

"What's going on here?" another voice called, as they three saw another girl approach.

Naruto saw she had blonde hair that was short, but her most noticeable feature was her bust. Naruto thought, 'Wow, that size is bigger than my sexy jutsu appearance.'

The new girl spoke to Karui, "Karui, were you causing trouble again?"

Karui spoke, "No, Samui, I was just... uh... he bumped Omoi!" she pointed at Naruto accusingly.

"But it was my fault!" Omoi added.

"Don't cover for this stranger!" Karui chided him, while Samui shook her head with a sigh.

Naruto thought, 'These two are like an old married couple.' he saw the blonde haired girl approach him, until she stood before him.

"I'm sorry my two teammates annoyed you with their antics." she apologized stoically.

"Uh, it's no problem." he answered, while trying very hard not to look downward at her.

"My name is Samui, and these are my teammates Karui and Omoi. We come from the village Kumo, as you can see." she motioned to their Kumo headbands.

"Yes I can," Naruto answered, "Are you here for the Chunin exams too?"

"We are," she answered, "Now then, could you tell us your name?"

"Naruto Uzumaki." he answered, and noticed Samui hold out her hand to him.

"A pleasure to meet you, Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto looked at her hand, and didn't want to appear rude to guests from outside the village and shook it, "Pleasure's all mine." he answered.

They released their grip, as Samui turned to her team, "Come on, Bee-sensei's waiting for us." her two teammates nodded, as they followed her, before Samui turned around, and spoke, "It was nice meeting you."

"Uh, likewise." he answered, wondering if she meant that in her stoic tone.

When they were gone, Azmuth climbed back up onto Naruto's shoulder, "Well, there's another one for your list of run ins."

"I know. Two teams from two different villages here for the Chunin Exams." Naruto said.

"I've read your village and Suna are supposed to be allies, but Konoha and Kumo have some past issues mostly involving bloodlines." Azmuth explained.

"That is something we've learned in history class at the academy," Naruto admitted, "Well, better head back." he said as he hurried back to his apartment.

At his apartment, Naruto was looking up at his ceiling deep in thought, while Azmuth was busy looking at some stuff from inside his pod, "Hey, Azmuth?"

"Yes?" he looked over.

"I'm not sure if you noticed, but Gaara seemed to have some air around him that got me tensed up." Naruto explained.

"I could also feel strange around him myself. As if the very threat he was giving to that Kankuro boy seemed directed at everyone around him." Azmuth replied.

"I know. I think he and I have something in common."

"Oh, and what do you think that is?" Azmuth challenged him.

"Like he's got something inside him just like I do," Naruto explained, before noticing Azmuth shifting his eyes away from his direction, "He does doesn't he?"

"If you think so." Azmuth answered.

"Azmuth, don't play mind games with me." Naruto called him out.

"Who's playing?" the Galvan asked, as Naruto only groaned before plopping back down on his bed.

Later that night, Kakashi, Asuma, and Kurenai were taking their leave from the administration building, "I can't believe we were actually able to get our genin into the Chunin Exams." Kurenai said in surprise.

"Well, it's like Kakashi told Iruka, he managed to make chunin when he was six years younger than our rookies were, and we made Chunin at their current ages as well." Asuma reminded her.

"Yes, but Iruka's worry and Guy's warning does have me thinking if we made the right choice." Kurenai said in doubt.

"We all recommended them because we believed they were more than ready, Kurenai," Kakashi reminded her, "You just need to keep telling yourself that."

"Right." Kurenai replied, with her faith renewed.

"So, how has your team been, Kakashi?" Asuma asked curiously.

"Well, same old same old."

"Id that all?" Kurenai asked, while raising a brow.

"Well, Naruto has started changing his wardrobe." the two other Jonin were confused at his answer, wondering if that was seriously all he had to say, but remembered he's always been vague.

**(And there's the chapter. Naruto got to learning how to use the aliens powers and got to meet two ninja teams from two different villages. He will soon find out he'll be seeing them again real soon. I'll see you all next time.)**


	5. Additional Forms

**(Welcome to my next chapter that introduces the Chunin Exams. Hope you're ready to see what awaits Naruto.)**

The next morning, after completing his morning rituals, Naruto was on his way to an early squad meeting. Upon arriving he as usual awaited with both his teammates for two whole hours, until Kakashi arrived.

"Yo!" Kakashi greeted them.

"You better have a real reason why you're late this time sensei." Naruto crossed his arms.

"Yeah, why'd we have to meet extra early?" Sakura groaned, while rubbing some sleep out of her eyes.

"Well, I called you all here early, because I wanted to give you these." the Jonin held out three forms for them.

After receiving them, Sasuke gasped, "Wait a minute, these are..."

"Chunin Exam admission forms?" Sakura gasped.

"That's right," Kakashi confirmed, "You are to fill these out and bring them to the ninja academy two days from now."

"This is amazing." Naruto said in excitement.

"Yes. Well, think wisely on this you guys." Kakashi instructed and took off.

Naruto looked to his team, "The Chunin Exams. How about that, guys?"

"It's supposed to gather some of the best shinobi in the nations." Sakura added.

"A perfect chance to hone our skills and meet other ninja with distinct abilities." Sasuke put in.

"Well, I'm gonna join for sure," Naruto said, "I'll catch you all later." he took his leave, and one by one the others did as well.

He arrived back home, and saw Azmuth tinkering with his pod, "Hey, Azmuth!"

Azmuth nearly bumped his head, before groaning. He looked over at the boy, "What is it, Naruto?"

"Me and my team have just been nominated for the Chunin Exams!" he cheered.

"The Chunin Exams, huh?" Azmuth asked, "Very interesting. In the event it's the chance for genin shinobi to move up in ranks, and gain new experience as well."

"I know. I can't wait to put my skills to the test against whoever is there." Naruto rubbed his hands with excitement.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Naruto," Azmuth warned him, "I've done studies on this exam and it's no walk in the park."

"I can believe that."

"Then you must also believe that the nations send only their best shinobi to compete."

"Then it's a good thing I have the Omnitrix, right?"

"I have yet to give you permission to use the Omnitrix," Azmuth reminded him, and Naruto pouted, "However, there will be a time you will eventually be forced to use it in combat. So I will allow you usage in the Chunin Exams when the time is right."

"And how will I know when the time is right?" Naruto asked impatiently.

"I will tell you, Naruto. You can trust me," Naruto only sighed in impatience, until Azmuth continued, "However, I do have some other aliens I can unlock for you that could also be helpful."

"Really?" Naruto brightened up.

Azmuth nodded, "While the ten you have are indeed powerful, there will be obstacles there that only other aliens in the Omnitrix can deal with better than others can."

"Like what?" The blonde wondered.

"That's what I plan to teach you." Azmuth answered, "Let's go to the training field." Naruto nodded, as he put Azmuth in his pocket and headed off.

When they arrived at the training ground, Naruto picked Azmuth out of his pocket and placed him on a boulder, "Ok, so now what?" the boy asked.

"Show me the Omnitrix, Naruto," The Galvan instructed, as Naruto held out the watch. Azmuth activated it and started turning the dial in certain codes before he finished, "There. I've just unlocked six new aliens."

"Six, huh? Well, which ones do I have access to now?"

"Allow me to show you with the first one." Azmuth turned the dial to one, and Naruto activated it.

Where Naruto stood now stood a white, bulky alien with stubby arms and legs, yellow shell-like plating on its back, wrists, legs, and shoulders. The Omnitrix symbol was embedded on the chest.

"Whoa, what's this one?" Naruto asked.

"You are an Arburian Pelarotas, a race that once hailed from the peaceful planet Arburia." Azmuth explained.

"Once hailed?"

"Yes. Sadly it was conquered and destroyed. However over the years more Arburians came out of hiding and repopulated on another planet."

"So what can this alien do?" Naruto asked, while taking a wobbly step.

"Ben's alien hero Cannonbolt has the ability to curl into a ball and roll at high speeds, ricochet, and bounce much like a cannonball. And the shell is highly durable; able to withstand just about any attack. But they do have difficulty when slowing down as they're on a roll, and can get trapped in sticky surfaces."

"I see."

"Since, we're pressed for time before the Chunin Exams begin, you will also take this time to learn how to use their abilities." Azmuth added.

"I understand." Cannonbolt said, as he began learning how to use the aliens abilities.

Soon enough Cannonbolt was rolling all over the terrain leaving a trail. Eventually the Omnitrix timed out, and Cannonbolt was Naruto again.

"Whoa, that was some somersault." Naruto said dizzily.

"You'll get the hang of it." Azmuth answered.

"How did Ben acquire some of these extra aliens after discovering the first ten?" the ninja inquired.

"Ben was able to unlock some of them through mere fiddling, others he was able to scan the DNA of."

"This thing can copy the DNA of other aliens?" Naruto gasped.

"Yes."

"Sweet." Naruto cheered.

When the Omnitrix was ready, Naruto selected the next new alien, and suddenly became a plant like alien with four legs, four-fingered claws, Venus flytrap-shaped flaps covering their heads, and a single green eye. The Omnitrix symbol was present on a white and green belt wrapped around the waist.

"Am I a plant?" he asked.

"A Florauna to be precise," Azmuth answered, "Though Ben referred to them as Wildvines. These plant aliens are capable of growing, regenerating, and retracting. They can also control other plant life around them and merge with the ground surface itself. Among other offensive abilities they have include the ability to use their fingers as vines to restrain anything they deem a threat, and the seeds they grow on their backs contain various substances they can throw at their opponents."

"Ok, let's see what it can do." Wildvine said, as he took a seed from his back and threw it at a stump. When the seed exploded the stump started rotting, "Neat. Now let's try another." he extended his fingers and was able to grab hold of a branch and was able to lift himself up to the tree, "This is cool. No way anything like this exists on this planet.

Elsewhere a guy with a body part black and part white who also had a venus flytrap flaps on his shoulders sneezed.

"Gesundheit." a voice came from the dark side.

"Arigato." the white side answered.

Back with Azmuth and Wildvine, the transformed ninja was getting used to the plant abilities that came with the alien until the Omnitrix timed out. When it was recharged, Naruto used it again to become the next alien.

The alien had the appearance of a werewolf with gray fur, a long flowing mane, a large bushy tail, and four sharp claws on each hand and foot. He wore a green suit, collar, and green wristbands. The Omnitrix was located on the collar above his fur.

"Hey, I'm another dog alien." he spoke.

"You are a Loboan," Azmuth answered, "Much like a Vulpimancer all your senses, reflexes are increased, but you can also emit a powerful ultrasonic howl from your muzzle."

Naruto did so as his quadra-hinged mouth opened and unleashed said howl form it at a tree causing it to topple, "Awesome. What did Ben name this one?"

"Actually he didn't name this one until he was sixteen. Many had called him Benwolf, before he decided to name him Blitzwolfer."

"Blitzwolfer it is, I mean I'd have to be an idiot to name this form Narutowolf." he laughed.

"Quite so." Azmuth agreed, as Naruto continued to practice using Blitzwolfer's abilities.

When the Omnitrix timed out, Azmuth spoke up, "I should tell you the Loboan alien was the first DNA Ben scanned with the Omnitrix."

"Really?"

"Yes. A Loboan and two other aliens were under the order of Zs'Skayr to help his master in blocking out the sun so that the planet would be in the dark forever." Azmuth explained.

"Whoa." Naruto gasped.

"But as always Ben, Gwen, and Max were able to stop them." Azmuth assured him.

Naruto nodded, and soon the Omnitrix was activated again. He transformed into a mummy like alien, with a black pharaoh head-dress with two glowing green gaps on both sides, and a gold rimming at the bottom. His upper chest and shoulders were covered by a large collar/wrap-like garment with green and black stripes, black-and-gold pads on each shoulder, with each one having a green 'eye' on them, black and green braces and greaves with gold rimmings, and the Omnitrix was on a green-and-white belt around his waist.

"What's this thing?" Naruto asked, as he looked at himself.

"You are a Thep Khufan, an alien species that resemble what the people of earth refer to as mummies," Azmuth began, "Snare-oh like the rest of its species can reshape his body at will, allowing you to split yourself apart to dodge attacks and reform to counter-attack using your own wrappings to bind enemies. But due to the bandages making up your body being paper like they have limits to how much tension is forced on it until they break."

"So I just have to make sure if I use this one in combat my enemies aren't super strong." Snare-oh said, and began practicing with the alien using his extendable wrapping limps to swing around the trees and wrapping stuff up.

After the Omnitrix timed out, Naruto waited until it was ready again. The next alien he transformed into was a big hulking alien with black hair, stitches and seams in the torso, two green conductor coils sticking out of his back, green gauntlets, greenish-black pants, copper boots, a green belt with white stripes and bolts in them, and the Omnitrix symbol was embedded in the flesh of his right pectoral, with several deep scars protruding from where it resides.

"Whoa, this alien is sure ugly." Naruto admitted.

"Hideous yes, but very powerful." Azmuth explained.

"Explain."

"Transylian's are very strong and can control electrical energy and shooting them. In this form Ben was called Frankenstrike." Azmuth explained.

"Well, let's take this guy for a test," Frankenstrike was charging up energy and started blasting posts, "Wow. Talk about power!"

Naruto continued practicing as Frankenstrike, until the Omnitrix timed out. After the recharge, Azmuth spoke, "This will be the last unlocked alien for you to use."

"Ok, then." Naruto said, as he slammed onto the Omnitrix and transformed into a humanoid frog like species that had a swampy-green body, a tan belly and muzzle, black digits and black-green spots on its tail, limbs, hips and back, sharp and pupil-less eyes, and sharp canine teeth outside the bottom of his mouth forming an under-bite. The omnitrix was visible on his torso

"What's this thing?" he asked.

"You are an Gourmand, a Muck type to be precise. Ben refers to them as Upchucks," Azmuth began, "These creatures can eat just about anything inorganic from rock, metal, trees. They can then spit out what they devoured into a sphere of exploding acid, or slime. In this form you could eat more ramn than you are already capable of." he humored him.

"No kidding?!" Naruto/Upchuck asked in joy, "Well, I better get to work on using this guy." he started consuming stuff all around from rocks, stumps, etc before spitting them out into acid blasts.

When his training was done, Azmuth spoke, "You learned to use your new aliens quite well for one day. And we'll continued to practice more with each of them tomorrow."

"Thanks, Azmuth," Naruto smiled, "Well, this Chunin Exams will be just what I need for some experience, and put my alien boys to the test." he pumped his Omnitrix strapped fist up with enthusiasm, as Azmuth watched him while filled with hope.

**(And there's the chapter. Azmuth allowed Naruto usage of some of Ben's extra aliens during his first time with the Omnitrix. I left out Ditto because using him seems rather redundant since Naruto can already create clones. And Way Big is saved for much bigger opponents. Don't miss next time everyone.)**


	6. All Together

**(Hi, guys. Happy Halloween. First off I want to thank you all for helping this fic reach over a hundred reviews, especially this early and with only five-six chapters. I hope you all enjoy what I have here.)**

It was the morning of the beginning of the Chunin Exams. Naruto got up, got ready, and slipped into his clothes. He called out, "Azmuth, I'm heading out!" when he heard no response he called again, "Azmuth? Hmm, wonder where he went? Well, I'm sure he's ok. Don't wanna be late." Naruto said, as he took off while unaware of Azmuth hitching a ride in his pants pocket.

Naruto arrived at the old ninja academy where he found his team waiting, "Hey, guys! You all ready?"

"Uh-huh." Sakura confirmed.

"Always." Sasuke added.

"Then let's go." Naruto said, as the three walked in.

They walked the hall before noticing a crowd of shinobi trying to get into a room blocked by two other shinobi, "If you can't even get past us, why even bother wanting to take the chunin exams." one of the blockers mocked, as the crowd argued.

Naruto and Sasuke approached, as the blonde began, "Listen, everyone, you're all wasting your breath with these guys." the others looked at him in confusion, as Sasuke continued.

"This isn't the room we're supposed to be in. It's all an illusion." Sasuke put in, while motioning to Sakura who caught on what he wanted her to do.

"Yeah. See?" she dispelled the genjutsu on the room's number to see it wasn't the right room like they said.

"Well, sorry you two, but we'll all be going now." Naruto told the two ninja blocking their way.

As they walked, they were stopped by another team. One of the boys had a soup bowl haircut, and wore a green leotard, the second boy had the same eyes as Hinata, and the girl of the team had her hair style done up in panda ear buns.

"That was impressive the way you saw through the illusion." the Hyuga boy began.

"Well, thanks, but it was nothing." Naruto admitted.

"Besides, someone had to call it out." Sasuke added.

"Come on you guys, let's go." Sakura said, as the three walked past the team, as Naruto glanced at the girl of the other team. The girl in response to his stare couldn't help but look a little pink in the face.

As squad seven made their way upstairs, they walked into a training area, until a voice called out to them, "Hold it!" they stopped, and saw standing on a catwalk was the soup bowl haircut boy from the team downstairs. He jumped down to their level and landed gracefully, "I am Rock Lee, and you must be Sasuke Uchiha." he addressed Sasuke.

"I am." Sasuke answered.

"I have always been told the Uchiha clan was a clan of prodigies," Lee began, "I wish to see if that is true. I challenge you to a spar."

"A spar?" Naruto and Sakura asked.

"I accept." Sasuke answered.

"Sasuke, we don't have time for this." Sakura reminded him.

"She's right, we're pressed for time." Naruto added.

"Don't worry, guys. It won't take long." Sasuke replied, as he and Lee got into stances.

So the two began fighting with Sasuke using his Sharingan to read Lee's Taijutsu moves. As Naruto and Sakura watched in shock, Azmuth watched from the pocket looking amazed at the two fighters. Though Sasuke looked like he had the upper hand, Lee was moving faster and suddenly was taking hold of the fight. When Lee was about to use his next move, something caught his leg.

Both Lee and Sasuke saw an adult man who looked like an older version of Lee only with a Chunin vest on, "All right, that's enough," he began, "Lee, don't you think you were overdoing it?"

"I'm sorry, sensei. I was caught up in the moment." Lee apologized.

"Sensei?" Sakura and Naruto gasped, as Azmuth watched from the pocket and gawked at the adult.

'Eyebrows.' the alien thought in repulse.

The adult turned to Squad Seven, "So you must be Kakashi's pupils, am I right?"

"That's right, do you know sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, I know Kakashi all right. I am Might Guy, and he and I are rivals for life!" he declared.

"Guy-sensei, your flames of youth burn brighter than always!" Lee cried.

"Lee!"

"Guy-sensei!"

The two suddenly were standing before a sunrise, and embraced like a father and son. Both were unaware of Squad Seven watching with repulse like Azmuth who looked ready to puke.

As the two left, Naruto and Sakura looked at Sasuke, "Sasuke, are you all right?"

"Yeah, you looked like you were about to take a beating at the end." Naruto added.

Sasuke smirked, "Don't worry about me. That was actually a great experience. I can't wait to see what other kind of opponents we'll be meeting here."

Sakura and Naruto smiled, as the blonde spoke, "In that case let's get going."

"Yeah." Sasuke nodded, as they continued on until spotting their sensei standing before the entrance of the assigned room.

"Sensei?" they asked.

"Hi, guys. I just came to see you off before you go." Kakashi answered, "I taught you all I could up to this point, and now I want you to go out there and show the competition what splendid shinobi I trained."

"Sure." Naruto answered, as the others nodded.

When Kakashi took his leave, the three Genin opened the doors and entered the room. What they discovered was the room cluttered with shinobi their age and some being older and from multiple nations. The three stood seeing all the shinobi staring at them with looks that could make one wet their pants.

Naruto spoke to his team humorously, "Behold our competition."

Sakura and Sasuke looked at the whole group, until a voice called out, "Sasuke!" clinging to him was Ino Yamanaka; an old classmate of theirs from the academy, "I was wondering when you'd show up." she flirted, while Sasuke looked disturbed.

Sakura growled, "Hands off, porker!"

"They let you in here too, Ms. Billboard Brow?" Ino mocked, as Sakura frowned.

"Could you two seriously not fight when we just got here?" Naruto asked rhetorically.

Ino looked over in surprise, "Naruto?"

"Who did you expect?"

"No one, it's just almost didn't recognize you without all the orange."

"Yeah, but I figured green and black are more my style." he admitted.

Before Ino could respond her two teammates Shikamaru and Chouji approached, "Even you guys are here?" Shikamaru asked with a groan, "Jeez this is troublesome."

"Well, nice to see you too Shikamaru, same with you Chouji." Naruto greeted them.

"Right back at ya." Chouji agreed, before taking a bite out of a chip.

"Well, looks like the whole gang's back together again." A voice called, as Naruto noticed Hinata with her teammates Kiba and Shino.

"Feels like it's been a long time." Naruto admitted.

Kiba looked at Naruto, "What's with the new clothes, Naruto?"

"Just some new threads. Felt like a change up." he admitted.

"Well, new clothes doesn't mean you're a better ninja." Kiba warned him.

"I didn't say they did, Kiba." Naruto answered smugly.

"He's right, you know?" Shino noted, as Kiba grumbled.

"Hey, there!" a voice called, as they looked over seeing a silver haired bi-spectacle Konoha shinobi about a few years older than them, "I take it you're all rookie Genin fresh out of the academy."

"How did you know?" Hinata asked.

"Because those who go making a spectacle of themselves clearly don't know the first thing about these exams."

"Oh, yeah, says who?" Kiba asked, knowing that was directed at him.

"Me. My name's Kabuto Yakushi, and I've taken these exams long enough to know how to survive and not get on anyone's bad side this early."

"You've taken this before, how many times?" Sakura inquired.

"Seven actually."

"If that's so, then the Chunin exams are harder than we were let on." Naruto noted.

"That's just great." Shikamaru sighed.

"Listen, you seem like a nice bunch of kids. So how about I give you some inside information my my ninja info cards?" he said before pulling out a deck of cards.

"What're those?" Ino asked.

"Ninja cards I record information on containing data I've gathered these last few years," he pulled out one card and made data appear on it, "This one here shows how many shinobi are entered in this years exams and which nation they're from."

Sasuke spoke up, "Do your cards have information on individual applicants?"

Kabuto's eyes shifted to Sasuke, "Oh, have you got someone in mind?"

"I might." he answered.

"Well, I can't guarantee their flawless but I do have info on just about every applicant. Including you guys."

Naruto flinched at that and spoke, "How up to date are you applicant cards?"

"I'd say about up to the point when the Chunin Exams were told they would be held here a couple days ago." Kabuto answered. Naruto was still wondering if he had information on him would the Omnitrix be included on it, but knew he could have that info since he never used it in front of anyone, and made sure when he practiced with it no one was around.

"So who have you got in mind?" Kabuto inquired from Sasuke.

"Rock Lee of Konoha."

Naruto spoke up, "While you're looking up applicants, give me some info on Sabaku no Gaara. Can you do that?"

"Not a problem," Kabuto answered, as he went through his deck and drew two cards, "First we have Rock Lee," he revealed the information on the shinobi, "He's a shinobi a year older than all of you with an experience of 11 C-rank missions and 20 D-rank missions. Though he has no experience in Ninjutsu or Genjutsu he makes up for that with his impressive Taijutsu skills. Squad Leader Might Guy, and his teammates are Tenten and Neji Hyuga."

Naruto squinted across the room where Lee's team was, and spotted Tenten, 'So her name's Tenten... Hey, it's that Kumo team from before,' he thought as he spotted Samui, Omoi, and Karui in the crowd.

Kabuto took the next card and uncovered Gaara's data, "Sabaku no Gaara, a Suna shinobi with a mission experience of 8 C-ranks and 1 B-rank. The only other information I got on him is that on every mission he's ever been on, he hasn't been injured or scratched at all."

Naruto and the shinobi were surprised at that bit of data, while Azmuth just listened in from inside the pocket, 'My suspicions about Gaara being trouble are true,' Naruto thought, 'That feeling I was getting around him is further backed up by that piece of information. Since Azmuth wouldn't give me an answer about whether he really does have a demon inside him. Looks like I'll have to truly find out for myself somehow.'

Suddenly he was broken out of his thoughts, as he and everyone saw a group of Konoha shinobi appear in the room, with a tall intimidating man standing before them.

"All right, shut up all of you!" he ordered, as everyone froze, "Listen up. I'm Ibiki Morino and I will be your first proctor for the Chunin Exams. Everyone line up and turn in your application. We'll then give you one of these seating assignment cards. When everyone is seated, we will hand out the written tests."

Naruto suddenly gasped and thought, 'Written tests?! I am so screwed.'

Azmuth hearing about Ibiki say written tests thought to himself, 'I knew it.'

**(And that's the chapter. Hope you enjoyed this little bit. Don't miss next time where it's the first part, and Naruto must find a way to ace this test of fail early. See you all then.)**


	7. Never Back Down

**(Hello, friends. Welcome to my next chapter, where it's the first part of the Chunin Exams. Hope you're all ready for it.)**

_Last time, Naruto and his squad arrived at the academy and met up with their fellow rookie genin to partake in part one of the Chunin Exams. Much to Naruto's misfortune it was a written test. Will he overcome his worst way of taking a test to pass and move on?_

Naruto and every other competitor for the Chunin Exams were sitting in assigned seats with test sheets turned face down, and waited for Ibiki the proctor to explain.

"For this test you will be required to answer ten questions, however only nine are present on the sheet. I will give you the tenth question when time is up. Now let me discuss the rules," Ibiki began, as the competitors were confused about their being rules for a written test, "You will be graded as a whole squad, so if one of you fails miserably you will bring your whole squad down and be forced to leave. And if any of you are foolish enough to be caught cheating three times by any of the sentinels here, you will be asked to leave and take your squad with you. You have exactly one hour to complete your test. If there are no questions you may turn your sheet over and begin!"

And with that the participants turned their sheets over and got straight to work. Naruto thought to himself, 'I'd feel a lot better taking a written exam if I could go Grey Matter, but I can't. Ok, I'll just have to do my best, I mean how hard could this be compared to the written part of the academy exam?' he asked himself before turning his sheet over and looked over the questions, while looking confused, 'Wait a minute, this can't be right. How do they expect genin rookies like me and the guys to actually answer questions like these? I mean we didn't even know it was going to be a written part for the first time so how could we have studied what we didn't even know? There has to be more to it than what he said.' he suddenly recalled what Ibiki said about cheating, 'Wait a minute 'if we're foolish enough to be caught'. So he wants us to cheat? Unbelievable! I hope the others realize this.'

Across the room many of the shinobi had caught on and were using their own ninja abilities from secret type of jutsu, bloodlines, and etc to steal answers from another.

Naruto thought, 'Now I really wish I could go Grey Matter, but that's too big an obvious cheat if I suddenly transformed,' suddenly he felt something moving into his right sleeve before seeing Azmuth's head pop out front it while hiding under his palm, 'Azmuth!' he thought, only to see the Galvan quietly shush him, and held onto the bottom of his writing tool.

Naruto caught onto what Azmuth was trying to do and slightly smirked. He pretended he was writing, as Azmuth was the one guiding the writing tool to write out the answers, while hiding underneath Naruto's hand. Now all Naruto had to do was hope Ibiki nor any of the sentinels would catch him.

"Number 27, you're out!" A sentinel called, as the participant got up and left with his squad. Naruto and Azmuth continued to work fast, until the hour was up, while multiple other shinobi were dismissed from being caught cheating.

"All writing materials down!" Ibiki announced, as everyone did so, "Before I give the tenth question I am giving you the option to choose to take it. But if you don't then you are forced to leave," suddenly the participants started raising their voices in outrage, until the proctor bellowed, "SHUT UP!" they stopped cold, "But if you decide to take it and fail then you can never take the Chunin Exams again. The choice is now up to you."

Suddenly multiple participants dropped out from fear and took their squads with them. Naruto started shaking, as Azmuth could tell what was going through his mind and thought.

'This is now all up to you, Naruto. What choice will you make, you and your squad?' when he saw Naruto slowly lift his left hand up, he sighed, 'I guess I expected too much of you, Naruto.' suddenly he was brought out of his thoughts when he slammed his hand onto the table startling everyone.

"No!" he announced.

Ibiki raised a brow, "Is there something you'd like to say?"

"Yeah! If you think i'm gonna let you scare me away well you better think again!" Naruto called him out, "Even if I fail that still won't stop me from becoming Hokage one day. So bring on the tenth question!" After hearing Naruto's speech, his teammates felt impressed with his bode of confidence and courage along with everyone else in the class.

Azmuth thought to himself, 'Well, how about that?' he smiled in pride.

Across from the room, Samui looked over, 'He's definitely an odd one. Much like sensei.' she cracked a small smile.

Ibiki looked around at who was left and spoke, "Well, then all I have left to say is... Congratulations for passing the first portion of the Chunin exams."

Suddenly the competitors were confused, "We passed?" Omoi asked.

"But the tenth question..." Temari wondered.

"It was all a ploy to see what kind of choice you would make when put under pressure." Ibiki suddenly looked at the window as something crashed through it, startling everyone.

It revealed a flag with the name Anko Mitarashi written on it, and a woman wearing a trench coat over a fishnet body suit announced, "Listen up, brats! I'm Anko Mitarashi and I'll be your second proctor for the Chunin Exams. Hope you're ready for some blood!" Everyone was surprised, while Azmuth face palmed at this woman's actions.

Ibiki spoke up dryly, "Anko, you're early again."

Anko gawked before arguing, "Well, maybe if you weren't so slow I wouldn't be considered early!"

"Well, we can't do anything about it now." Ibiki sighed.

Anko looked back at the remaining competitors, "Ibiki, you're getting soft with your techniques."

"Or did it ever occur to you we may actually have better candidates?" Ibiki challenged her.

"Well, I'll fix that," she smirked, before addressing everyone, "All right, listen up. Tomorrow you'll be given the location of where the second stage of the exams will take place. So I suggest you all rest up, because tomorrow may be your last day." she smirked, before exiting the window with her flag. Everyone else took their leave, as Azmuth pulled himself back into Naruto's sleeve to stay hidden.

When Naruto got back to his apartment, he plopped onto his bed, as Azmuth came out through the sleeve. The blonde spoke, "Azmuth, you saved my ass today."

"Well, don't get too comfortable with it. You won't always have someone to save you." Azmuth warned him.

"Though why were you in my sleeve in the first place. Did you hitch a ride on me this morning?"

"I did. I've done my own follow up on these exams and new the first portion required gathering information," he explained, "Since I knew you would have no way of finding answers without being discovered or smart enough without using your Galvan transformation I decided to aid you. Though I am not exactly one for cheating, it was part of the objective. However from this point on it'll have to be you to overcome whatever these exams throw at you. But remember you have teammates who will help you."

"Right, Azmuth." Naruto nodded.

"But for now rest up, for tomorrow I know you will be facing worse dangers than a plain old written test."

"I can only imagine." Naruto nodded.

Later that night, somewhere in the village, three Ame shinobi who were staying at one of Konoha's inns during their stay were wide awake, as one of them pulled out a mechanical device that projected an image of some shrouded figure.

"_Report."_ the figure ordered.

"Infiltration of the Chunin Exams was a success, sir," the one said, "No one suspected us."

"_Good. And have you found it?"_

"Negatory, we've spotted no traces of it all day."

The figure growled, _"Well, keep your eyes peeled. Because if it really is there I want it. I will not repeat the mistakes and failures of those who came before me."_

"Yes, my lord." the shinobi answered, as they ended transmission

One of the other shinobi asked the head of them, "Is he even sure the Omnitrix is worn by someone in the Chunin Exams?"

The lead turned to face the one with firm eyes, "You dare to question our superior?"

"I'm just saying what if it's someone normal around here?"

"You will keep those opinions to yourself, and trust the master." the lead warned him.

The third spoke, "If you two are done yapping then we should turn in. Tomorrow's the second stage, and we need to be prepared." The two nodded, and all three of them turned in with only their mission on their mind.

**(And there's the chapter. Looks like there's something brewing behind the curtains of the Chunin Exams. Hope you're eager to wait and see what it is. I'll see you then.)**


	8. Hero Time

**(Welcome to my next chapter. I launched this chapter of all days because today officially marks my birthday, and a year since I made Broken Universes combining all my past Naruto incarnates. I hope you like what I have in store for you here. And a big round of applause for the Naruto manga finally coming to a close. The ending was good enough for me with some things I had not expected, but I'll leave it at that for those who haven't looked it up yet.)**

When the sun rose up, Naruto woke up and saw what time it was, "Whoa, better get ready." he jumped out of bed and went for the bathroom. He soon came out dressed in his usual clothing, and had a quick breakfast.

After he finished, he saw Azmuth standing on his dresser, "Are you all prepared, Naruto?" he asked.

"Yes, Azmuth. I am." Naruto answered.

"Good. Then you must hurry to the rendezvous point with your team."

"Right." Naruto was about to head out, until Azmuth spoke up.

"Wait!" Naruto stopped in track looking impatient, "Before you go, Naruto, I must warn you of what your competition may throw at you should you be and you will be forced to fight for not only your life, but your teammates lives."

"I know." Naruto nodded.

"Which is why I am now giving you permission to use the Omnitrix out in the open." the Galvan continued.

Naruto's eyes widened in surprise, "Really?"

Azmuth nodded, "But remember, there is only so much the Omnitrix can do, you must also remember your own ninja abilities."

Naruto nodded, "I will... Azmuth-sensei."

Azmuth was taken aback by Naruto's words, and watched him take his leave. He thought to himself, 'Azmuth-sensei... Has a nice ring to it.'

Later on, Naruto, his team, and all the other Chunin Exam participants stood outside a dark thick forest blocked off by gates. Anko Mitarashi approached, and spoke up, "Welcome, challengers, to the Forest of Death. Here will be the setting for part two of the Chunin Exams!"

Naruto looked deep into the forest knowing it's the perfect setting for him to try out his aliens against any opponent who he may end up fighting. He was brought out of his thoughts as Anko explained things.

"In that forest you and your squads will be pitted against your competition, but fighting will not be the only thing you will be doing in there," she pulled out two scrolls each labeled, "Each squad will be given either a heaven scroll or an earth scroll. Your objective is obtain the scroll you do not have from any of your competition before you can reach the building in the forests center point. Only there you will be allowed to open your scrolls. Open them before you have both scrolls or before you reach the tower and let's just say you'll wish you didn't." she smirked, sending shivers up multiple spines.

"And a word of caution, this forest is home to many creatures, plants, and bugs that're both ferocious and deadly. One wrong move and you're dead," she continued, "To top if off you have a certain time limit to this whole stage. This part of the exam lasts for about five days, and If you don't make it to the tower as a whole squad when the time is up then your whole squad is out."

Once each squad was given their scroll they were sent to a starting point and were permitted into the forest. Squad Seven stopped behind a tree, as Sasuke held out their Earth Scroll. He spoke to his team, "Ok, you guys, we need to find a Heaven Scroll, but we need to think this through."

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked, until Naruto answered.

"What Sasuke means is that if we want the scroll we're looking for we need to make sure we pick a team that actually has the scroll we're looking for," he explained, "And without knowing which one any of our competition has we're more than likely to reach a few dead ends."

"Makes sense." Sakura nodded in understanding.

Sasuke suddenly felt something, "Get down!" he pushed the two down, as kunai almost nailed the three.

"What the?" Naruto gasped, as they looked and saw three Ame shinobi.

"Rain ninja." Sakura noticed the headbands.

"Give us your scroll." the lead demanded.

Naruto and Sasuke got up, as the blonde spoke, "You want it, you have to fight for it."

"With pleasure." the second said, as the three went into battle against Naruto and Sasuke, while Sakura watched. Naruto summoned a shadow clone so that they'd be evened up.

'I have to help them, but what can I do?' she thought, until she saw a big tree branch above them, and got an idea. When the real Naruto was knocked over to her, she spoke, "Naruto, I got a plan." she whispered it to him, and he smirked.

"It'll work." he admitted, as he jumped back in to help Sasuke and his clone, "Sasuke, let's push them back!"

"What for?" Sasuke wondered.

"Just follow me lead!" he answered, as Sasuke had no time to argue and helped Naruto and his clone in forcing the three shinobi back, until they were almost under the branch Sakura wanted them under.

She tied an explosive tag to a kunai and threw it up as it pierced the branch. The note detonated and the branch detached from the tree and landed right on the Ame shinobi crushing them.

Sasuke saw what Sakura did and smiled proudly, "Good work, Sakura."

Sakura smiled, "Arigato, Sasuke."

Naruto after dispelling his clone, approached the branch, "Now let's find out which scroll these guys have." before he could check, a purple sludgy substance oozed out from the bottom of the branch.

Naruto not liking the look of this, jumped backwards, and his team saw more sludge ooze out. Suddenly the three Ame shinobi rose up from the puddle looking like sludge covered versions of themselves.

"Sneaky move." the lead said.

"But that won't be enough to save you." the third said.

"What the hell?!" Sakura gasped.

"What are they?" Sasuke asked in confusion.

Naruto squinted his eyes, and answered, "Lenopans."

His teammates looked at him in confusion, "Naruto, what're you talking about?" Sakura asked.

"They're called Lenopans, or Sludges for short." Naruto explained.

The three Lenopans were curious, as the second spoke, "The fact you know our species must mean you have knowledge of alien life."

Naruto answered a big smugly, "I know a bit."

"Alien life?" Sakura asked Sasuke who was just as confused.

The lead Sludge spoke, "Then you are the one we are looking for."

Naruto's teammates looked at him in confusion, as he asked the lead, "Looking for? What do you want with me?"

"You have something our employer requests and we will deliver it to him." The lead Sludge explained.

"Naruto, what is he talking about?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto spoke up, "I know what they're after," he rolled up his left sleeve, and showed them the Omnitrix on his wrist, "Looking for this?"

Naruto's squad looked at the device in confusion, while the sludges looked pleased. Sakura spoke up, "Naruto, what is that?"

"The Omnitrix." the Sludges answered for her.

Naruto answered his teammate regardless of them already answering, "What they said."

The lead ordered Naruto, "Give us the Omnitrix or suffer."

"Hmm, tough choice," Naruto pretended to ponder, while tapping his finger to his chin, "I go with neither!" he shouted.

"Then suffer." the lead declared.

"Sorry creeps, but it's hero time!" Naruto activated the Omnitrix and slammed down onto it.

In place of Naruto was his fire alien, "Heatblast!" he declared.

Sakura and Sasuke were lost for words, as Sasuke spoke up, "Naruto, is that you?"

Heatblast looked over at his team, "Yes, but now I'm called Heatblast."

"Look out!" Sakura called, as the sludge aliens launched sludge bombs at the fire alien.

Heatblast jumped back, and spoke, "Nice try, but here's something from me!" he conjured a fireball in both his palms and threw them at the sludge aliens that exploded upon contact.

"No way!" Sasuke gasped at his use of fire.

The three sludge aliens extended their sludge limbs to grab Heatblast, only for the Pyronite to blast off the ground and while airborne launched a blast of fire at them forcing them to back up.

"I got them on the run now." Heatblast said, until he saw the three sludges started merging together into one big sludge creature.

"Disgusting." Sakura covered her mouth in disgust.

"And ugly too." Heatblast added.

"We will have the Omnitrix!" the Sludge said in a combination of the three voices. It fired an onslaught of mud bombs at Heatblast, who ran around to avoid the bombs while powering up his fire.

When Sasuke and Sakura saw their teammate running right for the creature, they called out, "Naruto!"

Heatblast had thrust his arms forward and fired a huge blast of fire into the Sludge alien and suddenly started solidifying until it became a statue.

"Whoa." Sakura gasped, until she and Sasuke heard a timing sound and Heatblast was Naruto again.

The two ran over to him and shook while while demanding answers. Naruto managed to pry them off and spoke, "Look, guys, I'll explain everything, but right now we should go elsewhere before our little recent pow wow draws the attention of someone else." Seeing he had a point, the squad went elsewhere leaving the sludge statue.

The three had taken cover by a bush patch that was clear of enemies. Seeing no one would disturb them now, Sasuke was the first to speak, "All right, Naruto, tell us what happened back there."

"Yeah, what did you do?" Sakura inquired.

"I transformed into an alien." he answered bluntly.

"Aliens, are you for real?" Sasuke asked skeptically.

"Hey, you got your proof back there didn't you?" Naruto reminded him.

"He's right, Sasuke," Sakura agreed, "But how'd you do it?"

"With this." he showed them the Omnitrix.

"Those guys called it the Omnitrix," Sakura remembered, "But what is an Omnitrix?"

"This was a device created by an alien known as Azmuth," he explained, "It gives the wearer the ability to transform into multiple alien species whose DNA is stored into it."

"Like that fire guy?" Sakura asked.

"Yes. He's called Heatblast."

"How did you get this?" Sasuke inspected the watch.

"The creator Azmuth came to me and chose me as the Omnitrix's new wielder."

"Why choose you?" Sakura asked in confusion.

Naruto could tell her question had a hint of doubt in him, "Apparently I remind him of the last user."

The two were confused, until Sasuke spoke, "So why did those guys want it?"

"I have no idea where those three came from, or who they wanted to get it for," Naruto began, "But if my knowledge of the previous times the Omnitrix has been used is correct then the ones after it have an intent to use it for domination purposes."

"Domination?" Sakura wondered.

"That's right. In the wrong hands this thing could cause chaos for our home if not the entire ninja land."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Figures we'd get dragged into a mess brought on by you."

Naruto frowned, "Hey, you can't blame me for what happened. How was I supposed to know aliens had infiltrated the Chunin Exams?"

"Boys, I think we need to focus on the big picture here." Sakura reminded them.

Sasuke looked at her and spoke, "Sakura's right, we still need to find a Heaven Scroll."

Naruto understanding that, answered, "Yeah. It's clear those three had no intention to be part of the Chunin Exams and probably disposed of their scroll."

"So we need to find another team and hope they have the scroll we need." Sasuke concluded.

Suddenly they heard a laugh echo from all around them. The three got up and armed themselves while looking around, "Keep on your toes, guys." Sasuke ordered, as the two nodded.

Suddenly rising up from the ground was a Kusa shinobi, "Found you." she licked her lips with a long tongue.

"Just one," Naruto noted, and asked Sasuke, "Think we can take her together?"

Sasuke answered, "That, or go down trying."

"Then let's go!" Naruto called, as he and Sasuke charged into battle against the ninja who blocked their strikes, before back-flipping away and extended her arms, launching multiple snakes from her sleeves at the two.

"Look out!" Sasuke called, as he and Naruto jumped aside, and Sasuke used one of his fire jutsus sending fireballs at their enemy. Unfortunately, the shinobi sunk into the ground to avoid the attack.

"Where'd she go?" Sakura gasped, as they looked around.

Suddenly Naruto realized and looked back at his female teammate, "Sakura, get out of there!" he quickly threw a shuriken in her direction.

Sakura realized the Kusa shinobi was about to pop up before her. The girl quickly moved, as the Kusa ninja emerged and deflected the shuriken as if it were nothing. Naruto spoke to Sasuke, "Sasuke, call me crazy but I think that ninja's stronger than she looks."

"Actually, I agree," Sasuke admitted, "Think you can turn into another one of those aliens in that watch?"

"Sure, let me just find one." Naruto said, as he wen through the choices.

"Well, pick one fast!" Sasuke ordered, as he went to defend himself from the ninja.

"Got one!" Naruto called, as he activated the Omnitrix and transformed.

"Fourarms!" he declared.

The three shinobi gasped, as Sakura thought, 'Wow, four armed and muscular?'

The Kusa shinobi watched in interest, "Hmm, this is new."

Fourarms spoke, "Yeah? And this is me about to kick your butt!" he ran at the ninja and restrained him using one set of his limbs, before punching him using a third of his arms.

The shinobi was sent flying backwards crashing into a few trees. Sasuke spoke as he saw how far the shinobi flew, "Well, that had to hurt."

"Come on." Fourarms said, as the three raced over to see if they could get the scroll from her.

They stopped to see a big crater in a trees trunk with the shinobi lying on the ground. Thinking she was dead, they approached to see if she had a scroll on her, only to hear a laugh come out of her that sounded different from the way she sounded.

"That really did hurt," the shinobi admitted, "But I have felt a lot worse than that before."

"She's still alive after taking such a hit?" Sakura gasped, as they backed away.

The ninja got up to reveal a side of her face was torn off to reveal white skin, and a yellow snake like eye. The shinobi ripped the rest of the fake skin off exposing its true face and was a man, "Nice to meet you three. I am Orochimaru."

Suddenly the three tensed up as they felt the killer intent he was emitting off him was more severe than the last powerful shinobi they fought named Zabuza.

Orochimaru smirked as, he formed hand signs and suddenly stretched his neck out aiming right for Sasuke. Fourarms quickly snapped out of it and grabbed the head before he could try and sink his teeth into Sasuke. Sasuke and Sakura quickly snapped out of it, as they saw Fourarms swing their enemy around by his stretched neck knocking his body into multiple trees causing them to topple.

Fourarms started thrashing Orochimaru by slamming him into the ground right from left. Fourarms then felt the Omnitrix about to time out, so he had to make his last move count. He used all the strength in all four of his arms and threw the ninja sending him flying half way across the forest, before he became Naruto again.

"That was close." Naruto panted.

"Why was he suddenly about to go after you, Sasuke?" Sakura asked him.

"I don't know, but that guy was bad news."

"No kidding." Naruto agreed.

"Where do you think he landed?" Sakura asked him.

"Hopefully far away from us as possible." Naruto answered.

Sasuke panted, "I think we've done enough for one day. We need to find shelter."

Sakura spoke, "Right. It'll be dark soon."

"Then let's get out of here." Naruto said, as the three went to find cover.

Elsewhere on the ground in another part of the forest, Orochimaru crawled out of a crater before groaning. Suddenly his mouth opened up, and climbing out from it was Orochimaru looking new and improved, "It appears my plan has hit a snag, but no matter I will have the Uchiha boy brought to me one way or another. I'll let my subordinates handle that. Right now, I better check in on other matters." he sunk into the ground.

When nighttime came, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura made camp inside a large tree trunk. They sat around a small fire hoping to not attract too much attention, as Naruto spoke, "Day one and so far we've run into sludge aliens and a snake shinobi."

"And we haven't found the scroll we're looking for." Sasuke put in, feeling disappointed.

"We'll just have to search again tomorrow, we still have at least four days." Sakura said, trying to brighten them up.

"Right," Sasuke agreed, "So we better not waste any time tomorrow."

"It's gonna be a long night, we better get some sleep." Naruto suggested with a yawn.

"Hold it," Sasuke interrupted him, "We can't be careless, especially at night. We need to keep look out in case enemies show up."

"How should we do it?" Sakura inquired.

"We'll each take turns standing watch," Sasuke explained, "I'll stand for the first three hours, Naruto you follow after me, then you Sakura. And I'll start again in the order."

Naruto and Sakura nodded in agreement, until they decided to get their first few hours of sleep, as Sasuke took first watch.

Meanwhile far above the planet in a space ship, sat the figure the three Sludges conversed with the night before the second stage of the Chunin Exams. He looked at his monitor and saw the three Sludges being defeated by Heatblast.

He growled, "Those three incompetent fools have failed me. But no matter, I still have other means of obtaining the Omnitrix," he said, until he heard an airlock opened, "Ah, so you made it." he heard a series of grumble sounds coming from whoever entered.

He spun around in his command chair and saw an armored figure standing in the shadows, "I've heard you are one of the greatest hunters in this side of the galaxy. Even more than that old fool Khyber was," he received more mumbling sounds from the figure, "Good, because I need you to retrieve the Omnitrix. Do this and I promise you a reward greater than you've ever gained. Can you do that?"

The figure held its hands up, as they suddenly turned into blasters, "Good. Now go and get yourself ready, because tomorrow a head will roll." he snickered, as the armored figure took it's leave.

Back on earth, at the Hokage's office, Sarutobi was meeting with Anko who showed up and informed him of some news she received from the Forest of Death.

"So he is back?" Sarutobi feared.

"Yes." Anko sighed, as she felt a spot on her neck.

"This is most serious." The Hokage sighed.

"What should we do?" Anko inquired.

"I'm afraid for now we'll have to wait and see what happens." the Hokage answered, while feeling it's not his best option.

"For your sakes, that better be the right choice." a voice spoke up.

The two looked around in confusion, until Azmuth teleported onto the desk surprising the Hokage and proctor. Azmuth looked to the Hokage and greeted him, "Hiruzen," he turned around face the Jonin, "Anko."

"Azmuth?" Anko gasped.

Sarutobi spoke up in confusion, "What're you doing here?"

Azmuth looked back at the old man with a serious look, "We need to talk."

**(And that's the chapter. Naruto ran into another alien species and a new enemy. And who is this mysterious villain and who he's sending next to retrieve the Omnitrix? Stay tuned for next time.)**


	9. A Hunter from Deep Space

**(And here's my next chapter, friends. Hope you're ready to see more alien action with Naruto and Squad Seven.)**

After Azmuth's claim to talk with Hiruzen and Anko, the Kage spoke, "Forgive me, Azmuth, but it's been so long."

"Indeed," Azmuth agreed, "Not since the last war," he looked back at Anko, "You've grown up, Anko, but you still have the demeanor of a child with these outrageous stunts of yours."

Anko knowing what he meant by that smiled sheepishly, while pressing the tips of her index fingers together, "Well, you know..."

Hiruzen decided to get back to the matter at hand, "Azmuth, why are you here?"

"Because the Chunin Exams is being infiltrated by enemies." the Galvan explained.

"We know." Anko answered.

"Then you know of the Leopans in the forest?" Azmuth inquired.

"Leopans?" Hiruzen asked, "I didn't know about this."

"Neither did I," Anko admitted, feeling just as shocked, "So how did you know, Azmuth?"

"Do you forget, Anko, who you're talking too?" Azmuth questioned her, "I have eyes all over the ninja land. But if you're not referring to the Leopans, then who are you referring too?"

Anko sighed, "I'm afraid my former sensei has returned to the village."

Azmuth gasped, before his eyes narrowed, "So, Orochimaru's at it again?" he turned to Hiruzen, "I told you that you should've finished him when you had the chance."

Hiruzen looked down in guilt, "I know. I've repeated that to myself countless times."

Azmuth sighed, "Well, the past is in the past now. So I assume Orochimaru has come for the remaining Uchiha boy?"

"Yes." Anko answered.

"Has he been..." Azmuth asked, before Anko replied.

"No, he failed to mark Sasuke like he did to me."

"Did he say how he failed?" Azmuth crossed his arms, as if already having an answer.

"He was also faced with a very strong opponent was all he could say." The woman explained.

"Naruto." Azmuth deduced.

"Naruto?" Hiruzen and Anko asked in confusion. The Hokage spoke up, "What does Naruto have to do with this?"

Azmuth looked up at the old man, "Because those Leopans that were in the forest were after Naruto, or more specifically what he is now in possession of."

"What could he have that they would be after?" Hiruzen asked knowing it couldn't truly be the kyubi.

"You're the professor, Hiruzen, think." Azmuth replied.

Hiruzen pondered some more, until all the pieces came together, "Azmuth, did you..."

Azmuth nodded, "Yes. I gave it to Naruto."

"But why?" Hiruzen gasped.

"Because this ninja land needs a hero, especially in times like this." Azmuth answered.

"Uh, what're you two talking about?" Anko asked in confusion.

Azmuth looked back at her, "Right, you were still too young to know about classified information. Very well, Anko, I'll tell you the rest of what was kept from you and the rest of the younger former Konoha Plumbers."

Meanwhile, back in the forest, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke had stuck to their plan of taking turns keeping watch while the others slept. When morning rose, all three of them were fast asleep. When the sun shined onto their faces, they stirred before waking up.

They sat up and saw the sun, "Finally morning." Sakura groaned.

"Yeah." Sasuke agreed.

"Well, we better get ready, and head out to find a scroll we need." Naruto suggested, as they all started collecting their stuff. They were cut off as a blast of wind suddenly pushed them back and onto each other.

"What the hell was that?" Naruto groaned, as he got up.

"We're under attack." Sasuke answered, as the three saw three Sound shinobi approaching them.

"We're team Oto," one boy with spiked hair began, "I'm Zaku."

The girl of the group went next, "My name's Kin."

The final boy finished, "And I'm Dosu."

"On your toes, guys." Sasuke ordered, as Squad Seven got ready.

"We're only here for you, Sasuke Uchiha." Dosu pointed to him.

"Why only me?" Sasuke squinted, knowing the answer already.

"It's what our boss wants." Zaku answered.

"Your boss?" Sakura asked puzzled.

"You've already met him." Kin reminded them.

The three answered together, "Orochimaru."

Zaku smirked, "That's right. And now he wants us to deliver the Uchiha boy to him personally."

Naruto took a step forward before his team ready to use his shadow clone jutsu, "You want him, then you gotta go through me."

"Don't make us laugh." Dosu answered, unamused.

"I'm not aiming to." Naruto responded.

"Your funeral." Kin said, as the three shinobi were prepared to strike only for something to hit them from the side sending them crashing into another tree.

Squad Seven looked and saw the Oto shinobi were stuck to a tree by a purple blob, "What is this stuff?" Zaku demanded, as the three struggled.

"I can't break out!" Dosu struggled.

"Who's responsible for this?!" Kin demanded.

They suddenly heard heavy footsteps approaching. Squad Seven looked and saw walking into the clearing, was a tall imposing figure decked out in purple, red, and black armor wired up with weapons, and a black visor covering his whole face.

"What is that thing?!" Zaku asked, freaking out.

The figure spoke in a gibberish tone, which confused the six, "What was that?" Sakura asked, not understanding a word.

The figure repeated again in its gibberish language, until Naruto groaned, "We can't understand a word you're saying!"

The being started pressing some buttons on a small computer on his left arm, before a he spoke to them in their language with a robotic tone, "I am Ninenine, greatest hunter in the galaxy. I have come for the Omnitrix." he raised his right hand and aimed it at them, as it converted into a blaster.

Naruto decided to toy with the hunter, "The what?"

"Do not test my patience, child. I know you carry the Omnitrix on your wrist!"

Naruto held up his wrist, "Oh, you mean this? Sorry, but I made a promise not to let anyone take it."

Ninenine answered, "If you will not hand it over, then I will take it by force!" he blasted at Squad Seven who jumped out of the way, before the blast caused their tree shelter to fall over.

"That was close." Sakura gasped.

Naruto and Sasuke got up, and Naruto spoke, "Let's show this hunter a thing or two about fighting."

"Way ahead of you." Sasuke agreed, as the two ran for Ninenine.

Naruto summoned some shadow clones to surround the hunter, as Ninenine started blasting at the clones. While some took the hit and were destroyed, the remaining ones grabbed shuriken from their pouches and threw them, only to get deflected off the hunter's armored suit.

"Pitiful," Ninenine said, as he blasted at the remaining clones, before speaking to Naruto "Now you are mine."

"Fireball jutsu!" Sasuke called from behind Ninenine, as the hunter turned and got engulfed by flames.

"You got him!" Sakura cheered.

When the jutsu stopped, the shinobi gasped seeing Ninenine's armor wasn't affected, "Good try, but not good enough." he extended his left hand and blasted Sasuke with a net trapping him.

"Sasuke!" Naruto called, before frowning at Ninenine, "All right, man. Now it's my turn." he activated the Omnitrix and transformed into Diamondhead.

"Diamondhead!"

"Maybe now I'll get a challenge." Ninenine said, as he readied himself.

"Let's dance!" Diamondhead called, as the two engaged in combat.

Sakura taking advantage of Ninenine's distraction ran to Sasuke and used a kunai to cut him out of the net, "Thanks, Sakura." Sasuke said, as the two watched their comrade fight the hunter.

Diamondhead turned his arms into diamond spears and began jabbing and striking at Ninenine, only for the hunter to blast him with cannons that popped out of his shoulder. As they fought, the Sound shinobi watched as well, with Zaku speaking, "So, who's your money on?" he asked his team, only for them to roll their eyes and sigh.

Diamondhead jumped out of the way of Ninenine's blasts, before extending his arms out and shot diamond shards at the hunter forcing him to back away. Diamondhead spoke, "You know you're not the first one in this forest who wanted the Omnitrix?"

"I know. And it's my job to clean up their mess." Ninenine said, as he fought back knocking Diamondhead into a tree causing it to topple.

Diamondhead heard the Omnitrix beep, and suddenly was Naruto again, "Oh, man." he groaned.

"Looks like you're out of options, child." Ninenine said, as he aimed his blaster at him.

"But I'm not!" Sasuke called, as he used his next fire jutsu releasing multiple fireballs at Ninenine, distracting him long enough for Naruto to slip away.

Naruto looked at the Omnitrix seeing it needed a bit of time to recharge knew he had to do it his own way, "All right, time to stall." he summoned multiple shadow clones like before, and they engaged Ninenine.

"I grow bored of this childish game." Ninenine said in irritation, as he blasted away the clones.

When Naruto was the only one left, he threw a kunai for Ninenine, only for him to catch it out of thin air, "You are so pitiful even for a human."

"Don't mock just yet." Naruto smirked.

Ninenine was confused, until he saw the kunai he was holding was wrapped with a paper bomb that blew up in his face distorting his vision.

"Good one, Naruto." Sakura smiled, feeling impressed.

Naruto saw the Omnitrix was recharged again, "Yes. And now I know what alien to use against this guy now." he activated it and transformed into his smartest alien form.

"Grey Matter!"

Sasuke and Sakura looked down at him, with Sakura asking in almost irritation, "Why would you pick such a small creature to go up against him?!"

"Because, Sakura, this creature is just the one I need to get him off our backs." Grey Matter answered, as he ran over to the distorted Ninenine, and climbed up his leg and got on his back. He opened a small compartment on his back and began messing with the wiring inside.

"What's he doing?" Sakura asked her teammate.

"I don't know." Sasuke answered.

Grey Matter finished one final wiring, "That should do it!" he said before jumping off Ninenine and became Naruto again.

Ninenine regained control of his suit and spun around to face him, "You are going to your head severed from your body and mounted in my trophy room!" he was prepared to blast him again.

"I don't think so." Naruto answered smugly.

Sakura and Sasuke were worried Naruto was going to get killed, until Ninenine's rocket jets popped out of his body and launched him off into the sky with him having no control. They watched as he disappeared into the morning sky.

"Whoa, Naruto, what did you do?" Sakura asked.

"Just a little rewiring of his rocket thrusters on auto, and disabling his controls on it." Naruto answered bluntly, while his team were confused.

"Well, whatever you did we better get out of here before he decides to come back." Sasuke suggested.

"Right, but first thing's first," Naruto began, as he walked over to the still stuck Team Oto and reached on Dosu's exposed pockets that were covered by the gunk Ninenine got them with and found their scroll being exactly what Squad Seven was looking for, "We'll take this." The three bound ninja frowned.

"We got both scrolls." Sakura smiled in joy.

"Now we can head for the tower." Sasuke smirked.

"Might I suggest we take a shortcut?" Naruto suggested.

Sakura looked puzzled, "You know of one?"

"That's right, and it's by air." Naruto answered, as he activated the Omnitrix again and transformed.

"Stinkfly!"

Sasuke and Sakura backed away in repulse, as Sakura spoke, "Ugh! Naruto, no offense, but this form of yours is disgusting."

Stinkfly answered, "Hideous, maybe. But airworthy? Hell yes!"

Sasuke looked at Sakura, "It is a good way to avoid any unnecessary fights."

Sakura looked at both her teammates before sighing, "Ok."

"Good." Stinkfly flapped his wings and flew behind his teammates, lifting them off the ground in his arms.

Zaku called, "Hey, you're not just going to leave us like this, are you?"

Stinkfly looked back at him and his team, "You'll find a way out yourselves... Hopefully." he flew up into the air, as Dosu called form below.

"Come back here! I demand you get us out of this immediately!" But Stinkfly already flew off.

The three sighed, as Kin asked, "Well, now what?" her teammates had no answer.

Meanwhile above the forest, Stinkfly was flying his teammates above the trees, "Take a look, guys, we're on top of the world!" he declared.

The two looked down seeing how high up they were, "This is incredible!" Sakura called in excitement.

"No way!" Sasuke gasped.

"Way!"Stinkfly assured him.

"You can see just about everything in the forest from up here." Sakura noted, spotting some of the other teams.

Sasuke looked ahead and saw their destination, "There's the tower."

"Coming in for landing!" Stinkfly called, as he descended to the ground. The Omnitrix timed out and he became Naruto again.

"That saved us a lot of time." Sakura admitted.

"Uh-huh." Naruto nodded in agreement.

"Come on, let's get inside." Sasuke said, as they entered the tower.

They walked through a hall before coming into an open room, "So now that we're in here, we get to open our scrolls, right?" Naruto asked.

"That's what the proctor said." Sakura confirmed.

Sasuke nodded, and opened up both their scrolls and poof there stood Iruka Umino, "Congratulations for passing the second stage of the Chunin Exams, guys."

"Sensei, good to see you." Naruto smiled.

"Good to see all of you as well," Iruka agreed, "Now then, until the remaining four days are up you three are to remain here at the tower. Got that?" the squad nodded, "Good."

Later, Squad Seven was given a temporary room to bunk in while they waited for the five day limit to pass. As they relaxed, their door opened, and entering was the Hokage, "Hello, everyone."

"Sandaime-sama!" Sakura gasped, as she, Sasuke, and Naruto bowed their heads.

"What brings you here?" Naruto asked.

"I'm afraid there are matters we must discuss with you three." Hiruzen explained with a sigh.

"We?" Sasuke asked, seeing no one with the old man.

"He means me." a new voice called, as Azmuth flew in on a hover podium.

Sakura and Sasuke backed away in shock, until Naruto spoke up, "Relax, guys. This is Azmuth; the alien I told you about... Wait a minute, what're you doing here with Jiji?" he asked his mentor.

"Hiruzen? He and I have known each other for a very long time." Azmuth explained.

"You have?" Naruto asked the Hokage, who nodded and spoke.

"Azmuth and the Galvans supplied us with many weapons and resources during the last Ninja War. And before then plumber bases were stationed all throughout the ninja land. We had allies from just about every nation and every planet. Unfortunately as time passed the ninja nations started growing apart be it from the bloodline purging and stealing, to betrayal, and forced sacrifice. Eventually the plumbers had to disband throughout the nations."

"And the alien allies?" Naruto asked.

Azmuth answered, "Some chose to return home to their own planets, others remained here in the nations in seclusion fearing they would be experimented on."

"Wait a minute," Sasuke interrupted, "Are you saying there could be aliens living among us and we don't even know it?"

"Perhaps." Azmuth answered with a shrug.

Hiruzen spoke to Naruto, "Azmuth briefed me on how he passed the Omnitrix to you, Naruto."

Naruto looked at the Galvan, "Why did you decide to tell him?"

"I'm sure you know exactly why." Azmuth crossed his arms.

"So you know what happened in the forest?" Naruto realized.

"Yes, you fought those Leopans and had to use the Pyronite DNA to harden their bodies."

"How does he know that?" Sakura asked Naruto, and Azmuth answered for the boy.

"The Omnitrix has a built in danger detector which I use to keep track off when it is used and who it is used against."

"Then you also know of who else I faced in the forest?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. That hunter Ninenine, comes from a line of alien mercenaries like his three siblings Sixsix, Sevenseseven, and Eighteight." Azmuth explained.

"I don't understand how he or those Leopans knew where to find me." Naruto said.

"Obviously, somebody has their own resources and knew I came here with the Omnitrix." Azmuth deduced.

"But who?"

"I do not know, but what I do know is, Naruto, you must prepare yourself for whatever else comes your way," Azmuth answered, before turning to Sasuke, "And that goes for you too, young Uchiha."

"Me, what do you mean?" Sasuke asked.

Hiruzen spoke up, "The shinobi you fought in the forest, Orochimaru."

"You know about that too?" Sakura asked.

"Anko informed me of the Kusa shinobi Orochimaru was posing as was killed," he began, and noticed Sasuke's neck, "You're lucky Orochimaru didn't brand you with his curse mark."

"Curse mark?" Sasuke asked once again feeling confused.

"Maybe you should explain from the beginning?" Azmuth suggested.

"Right," Hiruzen cleared his throat, "Orochimaru was a former Konoha shinobi and was once my student when he was even younger than you three. Like you, Sasuke, he was born with talent of a true shinobi. And like you, Naruto, he grew up an orphan and had no family in his life."

"I see." Naruto replied.

"As the years passed, Orochimaru started growing distant from us and caught up in his work," Hiruzen continued, "Then we discovered he had been experimenting on human bodies for forbidden research."

"Forbidden research?" Sakura asked, "What do you mean?"

"Orochimaru had an obsession with learning all the world's jutsu, and experimented on humans to know everything." Hiruzen explained.

"How horrible." Sakura gasped.

"That's twisted." Naruto added in disbelief.

"Indeed." Azmuth agreed.

"When we caught him he eluded us, and I failed to bring him to justice." Hiruzen said in guilt.

"So why did he come back and after me?" Sasuke asked, as Azmuth explained.

"The Sharingan eye your family possesses is all he needs to learn every jutsu, boy."

"Of course." Naruto realized it with Sakura.

"You also said something about a curse mark?" Sasuke inquired.

Hiruzen spoke, "One of Orochimaru's experiments involved cursed seals he brands on certain ninja. That seal infuses the wearer with dangerous chakra that poisons the mind, and grows stronger each time it is activated."

Azmuth took it, "It's likely Orochimaru wanted to brand you with such a mark to tempt you with it's power so you would seek him out to gain more. And with you at his side he would harness your Sharingan for his own purpose."

"Unbelievable." Sasuke gasped.

"Fortunately for you, Naruto was able to get Orochimaru far away from you." Azmuth added.

"But if I know my former student he will not give up just yet," Hiruzen feared," That's why I've had increased patrols in the village to be on lookout."

"Well, we also had a run in with some followers of his in the forest before Ninenine showed up." Naruto explained.

"Ah, yes, Zaku, Kin, and Dosu," Azmuth began, much to Squad Seven's concern, "You won't have to worry about them. I had some of my Galvan guards capture them and brought them in for questioning. If they know anything about Orochimaru we will find it."

"At least we don't have to worry about running into them again." Sakura sighed in relief.

"But there's still the issue of Orochimaru and Ninenine." Naruto noted.

"Correct, but for now you three should rest up. You've earned it." Hiruzen said, "Right now, Azmuth and I have more to discuss."

"Until then." Azmuth said, as he and the Hokage left the room.

Naruto turned to his squad, "They're right, we have earned this rest." the two nodded, and decided to relax.

Meanwhile back up in space inside the space ship, Ninenine was kneeling before his employer, as said employer spoke, "Was that all a joke out there?" he asked rhetorically, "Did I hire some mediocre comedian? I give you a simple task and you come back empty handed?!" he bellowed.

"My apologies, master. The boy and his allies were resourceful. I underestimated them, but next time I shall not." he promised.

"See to it, you don't. Now leave me." he ordered, as Ninenine took his leave. The employer stood up and walked into the light revealing to have been a Chimera Sui Generis who looked about age twenty by human standards. His attire included black metal boots, black torso armor, and black gauntlets that went up to his elbows.

He walked down from his command chair, and up to a wall of his chamber. He pressed a button in a hidden compartment and revealed a hidden memorial in dedication to none other than Vilgax the Conqueror. He spoke to the picture of the former tyrant, "I promise you great-grandfather, the Omnitrix will be obtained in honor of you. I your great-grandson; Valmark, swear on it." he bowed to his ancestor's shrine, as the picture of Vilgax looked as if he himself was looking down upon his great-grandson with expectations.

**(And there's the chapter. Aside from Orochimaru Naruto has two more enemies to be weary of, but met only one of them. What will Valmark and Ninenine do when one or they both meet Naruto? Tune in next time where the next part of the Chunin Exams begin, and more surprises are revealed.)**


	10. The Alien Debut

**(Welcome to my next chapter. Here is going to be loads of surprises and such for all of you to enjoy.)**

As Naruto and his squad waited patiently at the tower for the time limit for part two of the Chunin exams to come to an end, Naruto stood up and looked at his team, "I'm gonna go check out more of this tower."

"Ok." Sakura said.

"Just don't go far." Sasuke warned him.

"Sasuke, this is me you're talking too." Naruto said dryly.

"Exactly my point." Sasuke replied. With a roll of his eyes, Naruto left the room.

The blonde walked around the inside of the tower getting to know the layout, until he discovered another team entering and had been admitted. It was a team from Kiri. He noticed one of the members had something wrapped in cloth on his back and had two handles.

"That must be some sword," he began, "I wonder..." he pondered before going over to meet them.

"Uh, can we help you?" the boy carrying the sword asked in worry.

"That sword on your back, is that one of legendary blades of the seven swordsmen?" Naruto inquired.

The boy was even more concerned, "Who wants to know?" he asked, as his teammates got ready in case Naruto was planning to try something.

"No reason, just thought I let you know I met one of the original seven swordsmen some time ago." Naruto answered.

"You what?" the boy asked in surprise.

"That's right. Zabuza Momochi; Demon of the Mist."

"You met Zabuza?" the boy gasped.

"Uh-huh," Naruto confirmed, " And I even watched him die." he added.

"Whoa." the boy gasped, as his teammates were surprised.

"The name's Naruto, and you are?"

"Uh, Choujuro," he answered, "And my teammates, Kaizo and Watashi." his two teammates bowed their heads in respect.

"Nice to meet you all." Naruto greeted them.

"Same here, I guess," Choujuro admitted, "So did you fight Zabuza himself?"

"Not personally, but I partook in the battle against him with a partner of his."

"Wow. What was it like staring into the face of the demon of the mist?" Choujuro asked curiously.

"Made me wanna shit my pants like crazy." Naruto explained.

"I'd only been told stories about his reputation and from our village history books. He was one of Kiri's best." Choujuro said in awe.

"I figured that out the hard way." Naruto added, "Well, it was nice meeting you three."

"Yeah. I guess we'll be seeing you around." Choujuro said, as the three took off for a room.

Naruto watched them leave and looked at Choujuro, 'He seems like a nice guy.' he thought, before continuing on.

Naruto managed to find a cafeteria, where he got himself a bite and took a seat at a table. He enjoyed his lunch, and noticed another team enter. They were Iwa shinobi, composed of two boys and a girl who appeared to be their strongest member.

"About time we found this cafeteria, I'm starving." the girl said, as she and her team got something to eat.

When they took a seat at a table in front of the one Naruto was preoccupying, one of the Iwa shinobi spoke, "Sure hop this stuff's as good as they say it is."

"It better be." the girl said.

"Hey!" Naruto called over, as the three looked over at him, "Take it from a shinobi in this village, you'll be very satisfied with the stuff we have to offer."

The girl scowled, "Well, we didn't ask you. Who are you anyway pal?"

"A friend once said it's common courtesy to introduce yourself first." Naruto answered smugly.

The girl fumed, before getting herself together, "I'm Kurotsuchi; the Tsuchikage's granddaughter."

"You're related to the Tsuchikage?" Naruto asked curiously.

The kunoichi smirked smugly, "Got that right, so who're you?"

"The name's Naruto. You and you're squad must be good to make it here." Naruto said.

"Oh, we're more than good," Kurotsuchi said, "We're the best in our village."

"I'll be hoping so when I see you guys in combat, hopefully." Naruto replied.

"You'll be sorry," Kurotsuchi said, before standing up and taking her food, "Let's eat back at our room." she told her teammates, who nodded and left with her.

Naruto continued to eat his lunch, until another voice spoke up, "Well, look what we have here." Naruto looked over and saw the Kumo shinobi he met before the Chunin Exams.

"Hey, it's you guys again. Nice to meet you made it." Naruto congratulated them.

Karui scowled, "Don't try and act all chummy with us, pal. We're not your friends."

Naruto gave her the stink eye at her rudeness, until Omoi spoke up, "Come on, Karui. Guy was just being nice."

"Don't defend him, Omoi!" Karui chided him.

"Karui, cool it!" Samui scolded her, and she shut up. She spoke to Naruto, "Once again, I apologize for Karui's rudeness."

"No harm done." he answered.

"So when did you get here?" Omoi asked.

"Yesterday." Naruto answered, leaving Omoi and Karui in shock.

"WHAT?!" they cried.

"You made it here before us?" Karui asked in disbelief.

"Whoa." Omoi gasped.

"The dangers in that forest were tough, but I just had to be tougher," he explained, before finishing his lunch, "Well, I'm heading back to my room. I'll see you all real soon." he left.

"I still can't believe he got here before we did." Karui grumbled.

"He must be better than he looks." Omoi suggested.

"We'll have to see it for ourselves." Samui said, as the three left.

Watching around the corner was a figure in a cloak, before he left. He walked into another room where Orochimaru was waiting, "Did you see him?" the rogue shinobi asked.

The figure removed his hood revealing to be Kabuto, "Yes. I don't understand how he was able to defeat you."

"I told you, the boy transformed into an alien species known as a Tetramand." Orochimaru explained.

"You still tell me these stories about aliens, and yet I have never seen one in my life." Kabuto said in skepticism.

"You were much too young to know about them, and by the time you came of age, the Plumbers had already shut down their operations here in the ninja land." Orochimaru explained.

"So what could allow Naruto to turn into this alien creature?" Kabuto inquired, while leaning against a wall.

"It has to be the famed device that came up so many times in Plumber's history... The Omnitrix."

"Omnitrix?" Kabuto wondered.

"Yes. And if he's wearing it, this could put a damper on my plan." Orochimaru feared.

"So what should we do?"

"For now we keep a low profile and wait until the moment is right. Then we'll take Sasuke." Orochimaru instructed, as Kabuto nodded in understanding.

A few days later, all the passed teams including the Konoha rookies, Guy's squad, Kabuto and his team, and the squads from Suna, Iwa, Kiri, and Kumo were present before the Hokage, the Jonin, and the proctors in the main room.

"I commend you all for completing the second stage of the Chunin Exams," Hiruzen began, "Before we continue on, is there anyone here wishing to withdraw from the ranks?"

"I do." Kabuto raised his hand. Naruto and the rest of the rookies looked at Kabuto in confusion, until he left the group.

Then a Jonin spoke up, "I am Hayate Gekko and I shall serve as proctor. You will all be selected to fight each other randomly via this screen." he motioned to a screen above that scrambled up all of the remaining challengers names.

Suddenly the names Yoroi and Sasuke showed up, as Hiruzen spoke, "Will all those besides the chosen ones move up top?" And so everyone did.

As Squad Seven watched from above, Kakashi approached, with Azmuth on his shoulder, "Azmuth?" Naruto gasped.

"Afternoon." Azmuth greeted them.

"Are you sure you should be out in the open with so many people around?" Sakura wondered.

"I don't have real reason to keep a low profile now. Besides I already talked with the rest of the higher up Shinobi and have agreed to let me watch the matches."

"Hey! What's that thing?" Kiba asked, as the rookies saw Azmuth.

Azmuth seeing them decided to answer, "Greetings, children. I am Azmuth of planet Galvan. Nice to meet you."

"Planet Galvan?" Hinata asked.

"You're an alien?" Chouji gasped.

"Freaky." Ino gasped.

"Sorry I can't answer more questions. I want to watch this match." Azmuth said, as they looked down to see the match between Sasuke and Yoroi had begun.

The two shinobi squared off with Sasuke dodging some of Yoroi's attacks. The Uchiha performed a fire jutsu and saw his flames weren't as powerful as they should be.

"What's going on here?" Sasuke asked himself, before he felt a tingling feeling, "Wait a minute, you're a chakra absorber!" he accused Yoroi.

"That's right," he confirmed, "And I'm gonna suck you dry!"

"I don't think so!" Sasuke called, as he used Taijutsu against Yoroi and with a combined move of Lee's and an original move of his own defeated Yoroi granting him a place in the finals.

Squad seven cheered, as Azmuth thought to himself, 'Clever using a Taijutsu move combined with someone elses and your own.'

Sasuke walked up to his squad, as Sakura spoke, "Will you be all right, Sasuke?"

"I'll be fine, after I've rested." he admitted, as he took it easy.

They watched as the next two names came up being Karui and Kurotsuchi. Kurotsuchi smirked, as she made her way down to the arena. Karui looked to her team, as Omoi spoke, "Be careful, Karui."

"I know." Karui nodded.

"Watch your back and whatever you do don't slack!" a sunglasses wearing man instructed through rap.

"Hai, Bee-sensei."

Samui spoke, "Go for it." Karui nodded, and left for the arena.

When the two kunoichi met on the arena, Hayate gave them the go, and the fight began. Karui drew her sword, and began striking at Kurotsuchi who was dodging. Above them, Tenten watched in astonishment, "Wow, the way she uses that sword is so skillful."

"Well, Kumo ninja have been known to have exceptionally skilled sword users." Guy admitted.

"But that Iwa kunoichi is fast." Lee noted.

Kurotuschi formed hands signs, "Water Style: Water Trumpet jutsu!" she expelled a jet of water from her mouth and onto the floor Karui was standing on. She started making hand signs again, "Next part. Lava style: Quicklime Congealing jutsu!" she spat some plaster material form her mouth and when it mixed with the water it started solidifying into cement trapping Karui's feet.

"Hey, what is this?!" Karui demanded, as she tried to break out by striking it with her sword with failing results.

"You can struggle all you want, but you won't be able to break out of that with your weapon. You may as well call the match, otherwise this whole thing will drag on."

Karui growled at her predicament, but knew the Iwa kunoichi was correct, and she declared forfeit. Kurotsuchi taking pity on Karui used earth release to break the cement allowing the Kumo girl to move again. The Iwa girl spoke up, "For what it's worth, you did impress me with your sword skills."

Karui answered, "Well, thanks, I guess." the two left the arena and went back up. When Karui met with her team, Omoi was saddened.

"Oh, man, sorry about that, Karui."

Bee interrupted, "No need for tears, Omoi. Karui did her best, and now we watch the rest." he rapped.

The next two names to be drawn were Chouji and Choujuro. Both shinobi were surprised, and made their way to the arena. Choujuro spoke up, "Let's both do our best, ok?" he asked hoping he didn't sound lame.

Chouji smiled, "Sure."

"You may begin!" Hayate announced.

Chouji started off by using his expansion jutsu and became a human boulder, taking Choujuro by surprise, "AH!" he cried, as Chouji was barreling around trying to bowl Choujuro over, who was jumping and dodging Chouji.

"Choujuro, get your head in the game!" Watashi called.

"We don't want to disappoint Mizukage-sama!" Kaizo added.

Choujuro knowing better than to disappoint his village leader, got up and spoke, "I don't!" he grabbed the sword on his back and suddenly the bandages came off revealing chakra that took the form of a mallet. This took the shinobi by surprise, as Choujuro used it to block Chouji, but the human boulder was still trying to overpower the Kiri boy.

"What is that?" Sakura gasped.

"That is the Hiramekarei; one of the legendary swords of Kiri's Seven Swordsmen." Kakashi explained.

"That's another of the legendary blades?" Sasuke inquired.

"Yes. And from my knowledge of that blade it can take the form of other striking weapons when encased in chakra."

"Wicked." Naruto said in amaze.

Tenten watched in pure nostalgia, 'Such a beautiful weapon.' she thought with delight.

"Come on, Chouji!" Ino called, while Shikamaru groaned at her loudness.

Choujuro started pushing Chouji back, until he overpowered the chubby boy sending the human boulder crashing into a wall. Chouji looked dizzy, and asked, "Is it time for lunch?"

"Choujuro is the winner!" Hayate announced.

"Chouji." Ino gasped.

"Well, I saw that coming." Shikamaru said dryly, as Chouji came up.

"Sorry about that guys."

"What matters is you tried, Chouji," Asuma consoled him, "How about after this I treat you to some barbeque?" he offered.

Chouji's eyes lit up and he cheered, "All right!" his teammates rolled their eyes.

The next two names chosen were Misumi and Kankuro. The two went to the arena, and the match took off with Misumi attempting to crush Kankuro by wrapping his body around him like a snake, but the Suna shinobi took Misumi by surprise utilizing his puppet known as crow and put the squeeze on him until he surrendered.

Azmuth while watching, thought to himself, 'So Suna still teaches the generation of this time to use those puppet creations? That boy certainly utilizes that one well.'

The next two names to be drawn were Shino and Omoi. Omoi was surprised, while Shino remained quiet and stoic.

"Ok, Omoi, this is it." Samui said.

"Right." Omoi nodded, as he went down to meet Shino.

"You may begin!" Hayate announced, as Omoi drew his sword and tried to strike Shino who jumped back.

"Go, Shino!" Kiba called, as Hinata watched hoping her teammate would be all right.

Shino deciding to no longer be on the defense, held out his arms releasing swarms of insects from his sleeves.

"Bugs?" Omoi asked.

"That's right, and these bugs are deadly." Shino warned him.

"Guess this calls for amping it up!" Omoi said, as he channeled his Lightning chakra into his sword and was able to ward the bugs away as if his weapon was a bug zapper.

"All right, now you're cooking, Omoi!" Karui called in support.

"Oh, dear." Hinata gasped.

"Utilizing Lightning style with a sword?" Sasuke asked, "Sounds like a clever idea." he admired.

Omoi using his electrified sword to repel the bugs went for Shino who was on the defense again, but didn't show any signs of worry.

"What's Shino going to do now?" Naruto asked.

"Let's just wait, and see Naruto." Azmuth instructed, as the boy continued to watch.

Omoi was feeling confident he had the upper hand against Shino. Shino knowing he had no choice, ran to Omoi, much to Kiba and Hinata's worry. Omoi seeing Shino running up to him struck at him with his lightning sword, only to see Shino dispersed into more bugs.

"What?!" Omoi gasped, as multiple of the foreign shinobi were equally surprised.

Shino was suddenly behind him, "You fell for my insect clone." he delivered a kick to Omoi's wrist, causing the Kumo shinobi to lose hold of his sword. Omoi tried to grab his weapon only for Shino's insects to surround him, "Make one move, and my insects will drain your chakra dry." the bug user warned him.

Omoi not seeing any way out of his predicament felt defeated and resigned. Hayate announced, "The winner is Shino!"

Squad eight cheered, while Kurenai smiled. Shino recalled all his insects, and Omoi picked up his sword and held out his hand to Shino, "That was a good match. You're real good."

Shino offered his hand in respect, "Same to you." the two shook on it, before going back up.

Kiba and Hinata congratulated Shino, until Azmuth floated by on his hover platform, "You did a good job down there, Shino. When Omoi had your insects at a disadvantage you still thought your way through the situation and overcame the problem."

"Thanks, I guess." Shino said, as the squads were still curious about the little creature.

They saw the next two challengers decided being Temari and one of the Iwa shinobi. They watched as Kurotsuchi's teammate took off attacking Temari, who was dodging, before whipping out the giant fan on her back and rode it into the air using her Wind element.

The Iwa shinobi utilizing the Earth element was able to raise some earth pillars so he could jump up to Temari's level, but that's what led to his defeat. Temari quickly jumped down and waved her fan upward releasing cutting wind that put tears in the shinobi's body surprising Kurotsuchi and her second teammate.

When the Iwa shinobi landed on the floor unconscious, Hayate called the match, The winner is Temari."

Kurotsuchi growled seeing how her teammate was defeated by Temari, and watched as he was taken away by the medical shinobi.

Azmuth spoke to Squad Seven, "That girl certainly knows how to utilize the wind element with skill, especially when in conjuncture with that fan."

"She could certainly be a challenge." Naruto added.

Sakura looked and saw her name come up along with the Kiri shinobi; Watashi, "That's me." she gasped.

"Ok, Sakura, this is it." Kakahsi said.

"Hai, sensei." she nodded.

"We'll be rooting." Naruto assured her, as Sasuke nodded in agreement.

"Thanks, guys." Sakura went down to the arena where the Kiri shinobi waited.

"I will make this quick and easy for you." Watashi warned her.

Sakura kept a firm look, not wanting to be intimidated. Hayate called the match, and Watashi went at it with Sakura. The girl not having too many jutsu to back her up and her Taijutsu skills nowhere near as good as Naruto and Sasuke's, was defeated just as Watashi said.

Sakura went back up to see her team, as Kakashi spoke, "You did all you could, Sakura."

"Yeah, but it wasn't enough." she sighed, "I need better training to help me fight like a real shinobi."

"Perhaps, I can help you, Sakura." Azmuth offered.

"You can, Azmuth, how?" Sakura asked curiously.

"After these matches, we'll talk." he promised, and she nodded.

They saw Shikamaru's name come up along with Tenten's, "Oh, great. Why couldn't my name get picked at the end?"

"Well, you better get down there." Chouji suggested.

"Whatever." Shikamaru sighed, as he went down and met Tenten.

"Begin!" Hayate announced.

Tenten at first pulled out some shuriken and threw them at Shikamaru who tried dodging but ended up getting on in his leg.

"Just so you know, I barely miss my targets." Tenten warned him.

"This is troublesome." Shikamaru groaned, as Tenten unraveled a scroll and summoned two sickles.

She started striking for Shikamaru, who was trying to keep his distance, while also coming up with a plan to turn the tides on the girl. After barely dodging her sickle swipes, Shikamaru was able to get behind her and use his family's shadow possessing jutsu to connect them turning her into a mirroring puppet.

"What good is this jutsu going to do, if all you can make me do is mimic your every move?" Tenten asked, as she was unable to move to her own will.

"By making you your own enemy." Shikamaru answered, as he started making Tenten grab a kunai and started stabbing her arm. Tenten cried, and Shikamaru recoiled as well.

"Hey, if you feel the same pain as me then why do this?" Tenten asked.

"Desperate times I guess!" Shikamaru groaned, "Unfortunately for me I hate desperate times." he continued to have Tenten continue poking the kunai into her skin, while bearing with the pain himself.

Finally Tenten couldn't handle the stabbing anymore, and withdrew the match. Hayate spoke up, "The winner if Shikamaru!"

"All right, Shikamaru!" Ino cheered, as Chouji applauded, and Asuma clapped.

Shikamaru ended his jutsu allowing Tenten to move freely. Tenten spoke to him, "You can really be scary when you want to be."

"I don't even do scary." he admitted flatly, as the two went up.

Tenten arrived at her team and spoke, "Sorry about that guys."

"Don't worry, Tenten, there's always next time." Guy assured her.

"Thanks, sensei." she smiled with renewed hope.

The next two names to come up were Naruto and Kiba, with both shinobi smirking. Naruto spoke to his team, "Here I go, guys."

Azmuth spoke up, "Good luck, Naruto."

"Not that I need it, but thanks." Naruto answered, as he went down along with Kiba.

Kiba spoke up, "You'll be wishing you were picked to fight me, Naruto."

"You shouldn't bark before you bite, Kiba." Naruto retorted, as Kiba growled at his comeback.

"Stay, Akamaru." Kiba ordered, as Akamaru went on standby.

"Begin!"

Kiba charged at Naruto, tackling him. Naruto however held onto Kiba and dragged him with as they rolled across the floor, before letting him go. The two got up, as Naruto quickly summoned two shadow clones to help him fight Kiba, but the Inuzuka overpowered the two clones.

Naruto jumped back, as Kiba formed handsigns and started turning feral, "Now I gotcha!" he started coming at Naruto on all fours knocking him off his feet.

"Naruto!" Sakura and Sasuke cried, while the other shinobi were curious thinking the match would be over.

Naruto got up and scowled at Kiba, "Good move, Kiba, but I got a move of my own I want to share with you."

"You're bluffing." Kiba called it.

"I am not," Naruto rolled up his one sleeve and scanned through the Omnitrix, which Kiba suddenly noticed.

"What is that?"

"My move." he activated the Omnitrix and transformed into Wildmutt that let out a howl.

Needless to say just about everyone, save for Sakura and Sasuke were surprised by this sudden transformation.

"What that a transformation?" Chouji asked.

"I don't know." Ino admitted in surprise.

The Kumo team were surprised, as Karui spoke, "What the hell just happened?"

"He just turned into some kinda dog." Omoi answered.

Karui groaned, "I know that, you idiot! But how?"

"This is unexpected." Samui admitted while looking curious.

Kurotsuchi was wide eyed, "Ok, I did not see that coming."

"I'm glad I'm not facing him." Choujuro said to himself.

Kiba called to Hayate, "Hey, he can't just suddenly take a new form like this, can he?"

"There is no rule to that, he is clearly still Naruto." Hayate answered.

Wildmutt growled, and took off at Kiba. Kiba not being quick enough to know how to fight this new form of Naruto's ended up getting tackled to the ground and he struggled to wrestle with the beast.

"Man, Naruto, this is one ugly form you've taken," Kiba said, as he was getting pinned to the ground. Wildmutt suddenly let drool leak from his mouth and onto Kiba, "Ugh, now you're drooling on me!"

Akamaru ran to help his partner, by jumping onto Wildmutt's back biting him. Wildmutt howled at the feeling of Akamaru's teeth trying to sink into him, but wasn't so successful. Kiba taking advantage of his opponent trying to shake Akamaru off, rolled out form under him and threw smoke grenades.

"Oh, no, Naruto can't see now." Sakura gasped.

"How could he even see at all?" Sasuke asked, making Sakura confused, "He doesn't even have eyes."

"Don't count Naruto out," Azmuth warned him, "Vulpimancer's might not have eyes, but they're more like that Inuzuka boy than you know." the two were confused, as they watched as Kiba went into the smoke screen to attack Wildmutt, only to miss.

"What gives?" Kiba asked, until he found himself attacked by Wildmutt, "Ok, I guess you got some heightened senses as well. So let's see who's is better." the two attacked, but Wildmutt was proving superior due to his strength.

That feeling didn't last long, as the Omnitrix beeped and suddenly Wildmutt became Naruto again, putting surprised looks on everyone's face once again. Naruto saw himself, "Man, and I was getting to the good part."

"What the hell what that, Naruto?" Kiba demanded.

"That form you fought was an alien form I have acquired. His name was Wildmutt." Naruto explained.

"Wildmutt?"

"That's right. And I got some more forms right here," he held up the Omnitrix, "Fortunately for you I have to wait a bit before using it again."

"How'd you even get that?" Kiba asked.

"A friend." he smiled. Azmuth nodded feeling proud.

"Well, I'm gonna end this match right now! Akamaru; man beats clone!" Kiba called, as Akamaru transformed into Kiba, and the two performed a combo move knocking Naruto sending him rolling across the floor.

"Naruto!" Sakura and Sasuke called, while Hinata looked worried, and the foreign shinobi watched feeling it was over, until Naruto got back up.

"I'm not out yet, Kiba." Naruto said, as he summoned multiple shadow clones, that took on Kiba and Akamaru still in man beast clone.

The shinobi watched the two fight, while many were impressed with Naruto taking the most hits and was still going, "That guy can take a hit." Omoi gasped.

"Yeah. He's a stubborn one." Karui added. Samui nodded, still keeping her eyes focused on him, unaware Bee was also observing Naruto too. Closer than she was.

Kiba and Akamaru once again performing their combo move wiped out Naruto's shadow clones, and were about to attack the real one. Naruto realizing the Omnitrix was functional again activated it, and in a flash of green the dog partners were blinded and suddenly repelled backwards by a sonic vibration.

Everyone saw Naruto who had transformed into Blitzwolfer. Kiba and Akamaru noticed this, and the dog boy asked, "Another dog alien?"

"Wolf to be precise," Naruto answered, "Say hello. to Blitzwolfer. And if you though Wildmutt was tough. Well this one's even tougher." suddenly he took off and plowed through both Kiba and Akamaru like they were nothing.

Kankuro spoke to his sibs, "That kid's better than I thought."

"Quite so." Gaara mumbled to himself, with his focus on Naruto.

Blitzwolfer gained distance from Kiba and Akamaru, and summoned some shadow clones, "Even our ninjutsu still works in our alien forms. At least those who actually have appendages." he and his clones unleashed their sonic howls onto Kiba and Akamaru making them both crash into a wall knocking them out.

Hayate turned to Blitzwolfer who dispelled his clones and was Naruto again, "The winner is Naruto!"

"Yeah, Naruto!" Sakura cheered, as Sasuke and Kakashi nodded with smiles or in Kakashi's case, an eye smile. Azmuth smiled as he lightly clapped. Hinata smiled at Naruto for his victory but felt sorry that Kiba lost.

Naruto walked up to the balcony and met his team, "So, what'd ya think?" he asked his team.

"Not bad." Sasuke admitted.

"Those two aliens you turned into sure were something." Sakura added.

"Well, like I told Kiba, I got plenty more in here." he looked at the Omnitrix.

Azmuth spoke up, "Not bad using the Omnitrix as well as incorporating your shadow clone jutsu into them, Naruto. I'm sure if Ben were here he'd be proud to see how you used it."

"Thanks. And I aim to get better when using it in combat." Naruto asked.

"I know you will." Azmuth nodded.

The next match was between Lee and Kiri shinobi Kaizo. Kaizo pitted his water styled jutsu against Lee, but the Konoha shinobi was too fast for him, and was able to knock him out with a few powerful kicks.

Samui and Ino's names were picked next, and the two met on the arena. Ino stood and slightly glanced at Samui's chest and thought, 'How can she be so developed like that?'

"Begin!"

Samui took off and fought Ino in close combat, with Karui and Omoi cheering her on, while Chouji cheered Ino on, as Shikamaru cheered dryly. Ino was trying her best to fight back, but her opponent seemed just as skilled in hand to hand combat as she was striking so fast she could barely keep up. Samui eventually grabbed the tanto she had sheathed behind her and struck Ino's shirt, putting a tear in it to expose her navel.

"Whoa, that was close." Ino said to herself.

Samui aimed her tanto at Ino, and spoke, "Sorry, but this match is over." she went on the attack again, not giving Ino any chance to use any of her jutsu and was eventually worn out, and knocked aside by Samui.

Hayate seeing Ino was too tired called the match, "Samui is the winner!"

"Yeah!" Karui cheered, as she and Omoi do a double high five, as Bee smiled.

Asuma came down and retrieved Ino bringing her back up to the balcony, "Sorry sensei. I was outclassed by her."

"Don't worry, Ino. You'll be stronger next time." Asuma promised her.

"Indeed," Azmuth came over, "And I can also help you, Ino."

"You can?" she asked in confusion.

"Yes. When this is over expect a visit from me some time."

"Uh, ok." she answered.

They watched as the next two names called were Hinata and her cousin Neji. The two cousins went to the field, and before Hayate could begin the match, Neji spoke up, "You should just give up, Hinata. You have no place being here. You only made it here because your teammates carried your lack of experience. Once a weakling always a weakling."

Hinata at first was shaken but shook it off, "I'm not running away from you, Neji."

"Then don't blame me when you lose." Neji warned her, and the two took off.

Azmuth watched the match with great interest, "A main and branch member of the Hyuga clan facing off. With a combination of the Gentle fist art and Byakugan, this should make for a very interesting match."

And so they watched, as the two cousins were giving it their all, until Neji started striking Hinata in fatal spots. Naruto called out, "Hinata!"

Neji stood perfectly calm, as Hinata was looking ready to collapse, "Are you ready to surrender now?" he asked.

"No." she answered.

Neji's eyes tightened, "What did you say?"

"I said no!" she repeated herself.

"Then prepare to lose!" Neji was about to strike again.

As Hinata's eyes started to glow and upon instinct thrusted her right arm forward, "NO!" she screamed as a magenta beam blasted from her hand and hit Neji sending him flying backwards and crashing into the wall.

Everyone gasped, as Azmuth looked equally shocked. Naruto spoke, "What the, did Hinata just..."

Hinata gasped as she looked at her right hand, "Did I do that?" she asked in shock.

Neji groaned, as he peeled off the wall, "What just happened?"

"I-I don't know." Hinata answered.

Neji frowned, "Well, let's see you try that again if you can!" he once again went on the attack, and as if responding to her feelings, magenta energy shields kept appearing on Hinata's hands as she was blocking Neji's strikes, before she took an opening and knocked Neji back once again.

Naruto spoke to Azmuth, "Azmuth, is Hinata doing what I think she's doing?"

"Yes, Naruto. Hinata is using the powers of an Anodite."

"A what?" Sakura asked.

"An Anodite, another alien species I learned about." Naruto explained, as he and everyone watched Hinata take the fight to Neji, who had no way of knowing how to counter this new power of Hinata's. Hinata eventually conjured two mana energy arms and grabbed Neji squeezing the life out of him.

"Hinata, stop it, he can't take anymore!" Naruto called.

"The match is over!" Hayate declared her the winner.

"Hinata!" Naruto screamed, as Hinata's eyes went back to normal.

She gasped, as the mana arms disappeared and dropped the weakened Neji to the ground. Hinata panted as Kurenai appeared and held her, "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, sensei. But what did I just do?" she asked feeling scared.

Azmuth came down on his hover platform, "You Hinata, are part Anodite."

"Anodite? I don't understand." Hinata said.

"Not yet you don't. But it's time you talked to the one in your life who may know." Azmuth instructed.

"Father." she gasped knowing he had to know something.

And so Kurenai brought Hinata up to the balcony as Neji was taken away by the medics. When the sensei and student returned up, they were met by Naruto, "Hinata, you were amazing."

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah. Well, except for the whole nearly crushing Neji part, but still pretty awesome."

Hinata smiled, "Naruto, arigato."

The final opponents were between Gaara, and the last Iwa shinobi. When the match began, the Iwa shinobi attempted to attack Gaara by launched boulder projectiles at him using the floor below them. But every time he launched one, sand emerged from Gaara's gourd and shielded him from the attacks. This of course took the competitors by surprise, save for Gaara's siblings.

"Sand?" Naruto asked, while on the other side Bee was also surprised.

"Is he manipulating that sand?" Sasuke asked.

"Looks like we just found out how he never gets a scratch." Naruto added.

"How could he be manipulating the sand if he's not even moving?" Sakura wondered.

"I think there's more to it than that." Naruto explained.

"What do you mean, Naruto?" Kakashi asked curiously.

"I'm not entirely sure, but I think he's got a hidden weapon on him," he thought to himself, 'Or inside him.'

From the other side, Bee was squinting at Gaara, and thought, 'Ain't no doubt about it.'

Another voice came into his thoughts, **'Yes. No doubt about it, Shukaku dwells within him. And I'm sure you've noticed the presence of another one of us.'** Bee nodded to himself as his gaze were suddenly fixated on Naruto from the other side of the balcony.

Gaara squinted his eyes and held out his right arm as the sand started coming together around the Iwa shinobi restraining his arms and legs.

"Hey, what're you?!" he struggled.

Kurotsuchi called, "It's just sand can't you break out?"

"It's too strong!" her teammate struggled and started crying as the sand started tightening around his arms and legs as if breaking his bones, "I GIVE! I GIVE!" he cried in agony.

But Gaara wasn't stopping, he just kept his sand grip on his opponent. Hayate stepped in and drew his sword to cut through the sand that was solidifying, and freed the Iwa shinobi. Hayate spoke, "Gaara is the winner."

Gaara frowned as if he wanted to continue to torture his opponent until he died, but vanished in a shunshin of sand back up to his team.

Afterward, Hiruzen and the Jonin stood before the final thirteen competitors while the other shinobi waited at the side.

"Congratulations to all of you for making this far. In a month we will have the true finals to the Chunin Exams, where I, and the rest of the Kage from the other four nations will observe with various other lords to determine if you are Chunin material."

"Study this chart well and know you will be facing." Anko instructed, as they saw a tournament chart with their names.

Match 1: Naruto vs Hinata

Match 2: Kankuro vs Choujuro

Match 3: Temari vs Shikamaru

Match 4: Lee vs Samui

Match 5: Sasuke vs Gaara

Match 6: Watashi vs Shino

Match 7: Kurotsuchi vs Winner of Match 6

Naruto and Hinata looked worried about fighting each other, while Sasuke was surprised to be fighting Gaara.

Hiruzen spoke up, "You have one month to hone your skills and learn new techniques, and will meet at the Chunin stadium when the month is up. Good luck to all of you." he dismissed them, as some of the shinobi went their separate ways.

The last ones to stay were Squad Seven and Azmuth. Naruto spoke to Kakashi, "Well, sensei a whole month to train what're you going to do?"

"Well, Naruto, the Hokage informed me that he's found another teacher for you to help with your ninja skills." he explained.

"Plus, I shall also be assisting you." Azmuth added.

Kakashi turned to Sasuke, "We must also prepare you to take on Gaara, he could be a problem to not just you but to anyone who faces him."

"So what're we going to do?" Sasuke inquired.

"I have a move that you could very well benefit from." their sensei answered.

"Then let's get started." Sasuke replied.

"Um, Azmuth?" Sakura asked, as the alien turned to her, "You said you could also help me get stronger. What did you have in mind?"

"Well, Sakura, we still have plumbers training bases up in space, and I think both you and Ino could properly benefit from them. Naruto, Sasuke, if you like I can one day bring you two up there?" he offered.

"Thanks." Naruto thanked him, and Sasuke nodded.

"But for now, we must plan for the month." Azmuth finished, and they all nodded.

When Naruto left the tower with Azmuth, the boy spoke to the alien, "Azmuth, did you know Hinata was part Anodite?"

"Not a hundred percent, but I did notice some spark in her eyes." he admitted.

"How's that possible?"

"Well, maybe if you hurry you can catch Hinata, and both of you can find out."

"Right. I'm sure Jiji, won't mind a little wait." Naruto said, as he took off to find Hinata.

Elsewhere, in another building, Orochimaru was meeting with Kabuto who told him of what happened during the prelims, "It's just as you said, Naruto has a device that can turn him into alien creatures."

"I knew it," Orochimaru said with a scowl, before it shifted into a smile, "No matter. We have a month to prepare for everything. And we will acquire Sasuke Uchiha whatever it takes."

**(And there's the chapter. The candidates are chosen for the finals. Will Naruto be able to fight Hinata who is apparently part Anodite? Stay tuned and find out some exciting secrets and all next time.)**


	11. The Anodite Hyuga

**(Hi, guys. It's been awhile but I'm back with a new update. Hope you're all ready to see what I have in store.)**

After the events of the Chunin Preliminaries, Naruto left the building and was back in the village looking for Hinata.

"She can't have gone far," Naruto said to Azmuth, as the alien held onto his shirt's collar. He looked around a corner and saw the girl, "There she is." he hurried after her.

Hinata walked on home contemplating on what happened with her during the preliminaries, 'Anodite? What does that mean? What am I really?' she asked in her thoughts, until a familiar voice snapped her out of it.

"Hinata! Hinata, hey!" she turned around and saw Naruto running up to her, "Glad I caught up with you."

"Naruto?" she asked.

"Azmuth and I assume you're on your way to see your dad, just as Azmuth suggested?"

"Oh, yes. I am." she answered.

"Great. We'll join you." Naruto smiled.

"What?" she gasped.

"If this is a matter involving aliens, then I need to be present." Naruto explained.

"And being Naruto's mentor, I must accompany him as well." Azmuth added.

"Well, ok, but I'm not sure if my father will allow you entry of our home." Hinata said in worry.

Azmuth smirked, "Oh, don't worry about that, my dear. I think your father will make an exception."

Hinata was confused as to what Azmuth was getting at, but answered, "Ok, follow me." she led Naruto and Azmuth back to her home.

Upon reaching the Hyuga compound, Hinata opened the gates and showed the two inside. They walked through the yard, and the two genin could hear the sounds of sparing going on inside the compound. Hinata opened the sliding door and saw her father sparing with her younger sister Hanabi.

When the father and daughter felt another presence, they ceased their training and saw Hinata and Naruto in the doorway, "Hinata, you're back?" Hiashi asked, until he saw Naruto with her, "Why is this boy here?"

"Father, we need to talk." Hinata said ignoring his question.

"Can't you see Hanabi are in the middle of a lesson?" Hiashi asked, with his eyes narrowed at her.

Hinata not wanting to be intimidated stayed strong, "Father, this cannot wait!"

Hiashi wasn't liking Hinata raising her voice at him and spoke, "And what's so important that I must hear?"

Azmuth who had been hiding behind Naruto's head, jumped onto Hinata's shoulder to make his presence known, "Because, Hiashi, your daughter has awakened what you spent a long time trying to do!" he snapped.

Hiashi and Hanabi were taken by surprise at the alien's appearance. Hiashi could only gasp, "Azmuth?"

"Nice to see you again too." Azmuth answered the head of the clan in sarcasm.

Hiashi losing his calm and firm demeanor approached and bowed his head, "Forgive me, but it's been so long since I or anyone else from the village has last seen you."

"Indeed," Azmuth agreed, "But I just had to return to Konoha for my own reasons, but now I've got another reason to why me and my protege have come to see you."

"Protoge? Naruto?" he asked.

"Correct. Now then, your daughter has something to talk with you about," Azmuth continued, "And the little one there should stay as well. She could learn something too." he motioned to Hanabi who was still in shock at what was on Hinata's shoulder.

Hanabi spoke, "Father, who is that?"

Hiashi answered, "This, Hanabi, is Azmuth. Leader of the planet Galvan Prime."

"Planet?" Hanabi asked puzzled.

"Yeah. He's an alien." Naruto answered.

Hinata spoke up to her father, "Father, how long have you known? How long did you know I was part alien or whatever?!" she cried.

Hiashi spoke up wondering, "Hinata, did you use mana?"

"Yes. I don't know what it is, but yes I did!" she cried, still wanting answers.

Hiashi sighed as a look of guilt washed over his face, "Then it's time I told you the truth. Everyone take a seat," he instructed, as he, his daughters, Naruto, and Azmuth sat down, "Hinata, Hanabi, I never told the both of you this, but your mother, my wife, Hitomi, is an Anodite."

"Anodite?" Hanabi asked.

"Yes," Hiashi continued, "An alien breed whose body is made entirely out of energy."

"Question," Naruto raised his hand, as all eyes fell on him, "How did you end up settling down with an alien?"

Hiashi answered, "This was years ago when I was an active Konoha shinobi. I was on patrol one night in the village, until I saw this strange phenomenon. A pink purple comet fell from the sky and landed into the village. I went to check it out and to my shocking discovery I found an out of this world sentient being inside it. I wasn't sure how to handle the situation, until two of the Hokage's Anbu instructed me to bring the life form to the Hokage. So I did."

"The Sandaime then told me the existence of alien life forms in the galaxy and some in the ninja lands itself. Azmuth was there at the time helping to improve on the secret plumbers faction in the village. We brought her to the bases healing ward where they were able to revitalize her. As she recuperated I felt compelled to stay by her side until she was fully healed. During that time I got to know about her and her species, and I told her multiple things about our very village. I guess that's what started our relationship."

Hinata and Hanabi were amazed to finally hear the real tale of how their parents met, as their father continued, "After she was released from the ward the Hokage left her under my care, seeing how much she grew attached to me. So I brought her to live here with me despite my family's objections to the matter. During our years both of us were trained to be plumbers, but unfortunately I could not remain a plumber forever for it was soon to be my time to take position as clan head. But Hitomi continued to train under the plumbers. When time came for me to be clan head she and I got married and soon enough Hinata came along," the three kids listened knowing this was were stuff was really going to get interesting, "Hitomi told me that there was a good chance the spark as the Anodites called it would be passed onto to any offspring she had. But it would not happen right away. Still she and I did always keep a close eye on you Hinata in case you were to ever show signs of having the spark. Then one day not too long after Hanabi was born, Hitomi was called away to some far away planet in the galaxy to deal with a crisis. She told me it was going to be a very long and treacherous mission. I pleaded with her to stay, but she said as a plumber her job had to come. When I wanted to go with her, she insisted I stayed here on earth because it was not only my job as head of the clan, but to protect you my daughters with care."

"Mother." Hinata and Hanabi said sorrowfully.

Hiashi continued again, "I was still determined to see if you had the spark Hinata, so that is why I pushed you so hard to not only see if you had what it takes to be a strong heir, but to see if you did inherit your mother's Anodite lineage as well. But I was too caught up in trying to force it out of you I lost sight of what was really important. Being a good father. Hitomi had always told me being a strong clan leader doesn't always mean you must be physically strong, but you must also have a strong heart as well to guide your clan and loved ones." the girls could see tears forming in their fathers eyes.

"Father." Hinata gasped.

"I'm so sorry, Hinata. I not only had forsaken you, but I had practically forsaken my own emotions to do so. If only Hitomi could've still been here, perhaps maybe I would've been a better man and a better father."

A new voice suddenly spoke up, "Very true, Hiashi. However, you always did have a stubborn side that was hard to crack."

The group looked up and saw appearing before them in a pinkish light was an Anodite woman with a seductive figure. Naruto marveled as the Anodite's pink tentacle hair pieces waved around, before the alien landed gracefully onto the floor. Suddenly the Anodite took on a human form that looked beautiful and appeared to look like an adult version of Hinata only with longer hair.

"Hello, Hiashi."

"Hitomi?" Hiashi gasped in shock, "But I- It's been so long, I felt like..."

"That something happened to me?" the Anodite Hitomi asked, before laughing, "You should've known that I don't fall that easily. Lest we forget our old plumber days?" Hiashi blushed, as he quickly got himself together.

"Uh, yes." he agreed.

"Mother?" Hinata and Hanabi asked, as tears were forming in their eyes.

Hitomi smiled and lowered herself down, "My babies." she held her arms out, as her two daughters ran to her and embraced her letting out cries of happiness.

Naruto watched in happiness that Hinata was reunited with her mother, and also felt a bit sad wishing he knew his own mother and father for that matter. Azmuth stood up and spoke, "Welcome back, Hitomi."

"Azmuth," she gasped, "I didn't expect you to still be here. I mean the Plumbers bases were shut down years ago."

"Yes. But I just had to return because of other threats I feel are on the move." he explained.

"I see," she answered, until her eyes fell on Naruto, "Oh, and who have we here?" she walked over.

Hinata spoke up, "Mother, this is Naruto, my... friend from the ninja academy."

"Friend, huh?" Hitomi asked, before looking back at the boy, "Nice to meet you, Naruto. I am Hitomi Hyuga."

"Nice to meet you too, ma'am," he answered, and thought, 'Get it together, Naruto. Don't act like a flustered child in front of these people. Besides she's Hinata's mother!'

"Hitomi, why have you suddenly returned after all this time?" Hiashi asked.

"The crisis on the other planet had passed years ago, but I stuck around to further broaden my knowledge of the planets in the galaxy," she explained, "Then moments ago I felt a strange sensation in my body. As if a spark had been ignited. I knew then it finally happened. So I traveled as fast as I could all the way back here. Hiashi has Hinata..."

Hiashi nodded with a smile, "Yes, Hitomi. Hinata has unlocked her Anodite power."

Hitomi turned to her eldest daughter with a smile, "Well done, Hinata. I knew you had it in you."

"Thank you, mother." Hinata smiled.

"Do I have the spark too, mother?" Hanabi inquired.

"It is unknown, Hanabi. Not every half human child born an anodite has the spark in them." Hitomi explained.

"It's true." Azmuth confirmed.

"How did you unlock it, Hinata?" Hiashi asked.

"I was paired off to fight Neji in the Chunin preliminaries." she began.

"What?" Hiashi and Hanabi gasped.

"You fought Neji, but he's..." Hanabi began.

"I know," Hinata cut her off, "I should've backed out, but I wasn't about to run away. I was determined to change and get stronger no matter who my opponent was. Neji had me near defeated, but when he tried to go for the final blow I unleashed what I believe you call mana on him. That's how I was able to win the match. Though for some reason I almost lost control of myself while using it."

Hitomi crossed her arms and nodded, "I see. Well, we're going to have to do something about it."

"Like what?" Hinata asked.

"I'm going to teach you how to use your anodite abilities to your advantage so that the power does not control you. Follow my guidance and you will become a strong anodite and shinobi."

"Really?" the girl gasped, and her mother nodded.

"Yes."

Naruto smiled, as Azmuth spoke up to Hiashi, "I suggest you all head for the hospital so you can see Neji. And I think it's about time you told him the truth."

Hiashi hearing that felt guilt stricken, but nodded in agreement, "Yes. You're right."

"Truth?" his daughters wondered.

"Truth about what, sir?" Naruto asked the clan head.

Hiashi answered, "There are other things that went on in the Hyuga clan that I am not so proud of. One of which is something I was asked to withhold from Neji until the time was right. And I feel that time is now."

"Agreed." Hitomi agreed.

Azmuth nodded, before looking at Naruto, "We also better get going to see the Sandaime as well, Naruto."

"Right." Naruto agreed, as he rolled up his sleeve revealing the Omnitrix.

Hiashi, Hanabi, and Hitomi saw it, as Hanabi asked, "What's that?"

"That's the Omnitrix," Hitomi answered, "Azmuth, did you?"

"Yes. I have passed on my most greatest creation to Naruto in hopes he will succeed it's former wielder. So far he's surprised me with how he uses it, and I look forward to seeing him to it again." the Galvan explained. He climbed back onto Naruto's shoulder.

"Right, well, Hinata I guess I'll see you around. And good luck to you when we fight in the Chunin Exam finals. Until then..." Naruto said, as he activated the Omnitrix and became XLR8, "Gotta run!" he took off at the speed of lightning with Azmuth holding onto him.

Hinata watched as Naruto zipped off, knowing she would have to face him in the Chunin Exam finals opening in a month. But with her mother back and offering to train her to use her new powers, she felt more confident she would be able to fight and get stronger. Even if it did mean she'd be facing the boy she had grown to admire since their academy days.

**(And there's the chapter. How's that for a backstory between Hiashi and his Anodite wife. I waited this long for this because today's new Naruto episode was a two parter flashback featuring Hanabi. I wanted to see if the mother made any appearances, but sadly she did not. I did however gain a better insight on Hanabi's character and the evolution of her character from it. Well, see you all next time.)**


	12. New Sensei and New Aliens

**(Hi, guys. Once again it's been awhile since I updated. Been preoccupied with other things. But now I'm back and Naruto's going to be getting his new training.)**

XLR8 dashed from the Hyuga compound, with Azmuth clinging to his neck. He zipped through the village before pulling to a halt outside the administration building and became Naruto again.

"You ok, Azmuth?" Naruto asked the Galvan who looked woozy.

"You need seat belts when you go that form." Azmuth chided him.

"I'll take that as a yes." Naruto replied, as he entered the building.

He entered the Hokage's office, and saw Hiruzen at his desk. The old man spoke up, "So there you are, Naruto. What kept you?"

"I swung by the Hyuga compound to get some answers. And I got them." the boy answered.

"I see." Hiruzen replied, as he folded his hands.

"Now then, you said you have someone to help train me for the month besides Azmuth?" Naruto inquired.

"That's correct," Hiruzen began, but sighed, "Unfortunately, he got bored waiting for you, so he decided to go elsewhere and wait."

"What?" Naruto asked in outrage, "So where do I go to find him?"

"He said he'd wait at the village hot springs." the Hokage explained.

Azmuth blinked and asked, "Hiruzen, please tell me you didn't call him in."

"Yes, Azmuth. Him," Hiruzen confirmed, much to Naruto's confusion, "I mean who else at this point besides Kakashi could train him in ninjutsu?"

Azmuth pondered, "I see your point." he admitted.

"You know who Jiji brought in to train me?" Naruto asked the Galvan.

"Yes, but I feel it's best you meet him first before I say anything." Azmuth instructed.

Naruto nodded, and asked the Hokage, "Konoha hot springs?" the Hokage nodded in confirmation, "Ok, I'm on it." he left the office with Azmuth.

Naruto walked through the village with Azmuth on his shoulder, as they arrived at the hot springs area. Naruto looked around and saw nobody who strike him as a sensei. Naruto sighed, "Don't tell me he left this place too."

"Don't be so sure, Naruto," Azmuth began, "If I know who Hiruzen brought in, he won't leave this place for awhile."

"Who is this guy I'm supposed to be looking for?" Naruto asked, until the two heard a perverted giggle.

They looked over and saw an old man peeking through a fence of the bath where the women were bathing. Azmuth sighed, "We found him."

"What, you've got to be kidding me." Naruto said in disbelief. He was about to call out to the old man, only for Azmuth to shush him.

Azmuth jumped off Naruto's shoulder and ran over to the old man, climbing up his back. The old man continued giggling like a pervert and spoke quietly to himself, "Oh, this is perfect."

When Azmuth got on the man's shoulders he called into his ear, "Jiraiya!"

The old man identified as Jiraiya let out a panicked scream, and fell over, which caused the women in the bath to realize they were being watched and ran away screaming as well. Jiraiya cried, "No, the girls!" he frowned, "Who in there mind would dare interrupt my research?!"

"I dare." Azmuth said, as Jiraiya looked and saw the alien on his torso.

Jiraiya's eyes widened, as the alien climbed off his torso, and the old man got on his knees, "Mr. Azmuth! Uh, how long have you been here?"

Azmuth answered, "Long enough to see you're still engaging in lecherous activities." he scowled.

"But, Azmuth, you know this is my passion and it's for a good cause." Jiraiya pleaded.

Azmuth rolled his eyes and sighed, "Whatever makes you happy. But I came her because we both have a student to teach for the Chunin Exams."

Jiraiya stood up, "Right. So where is my new pupil?"

"Right here, I guess." Naruto answered, as Jiraiya saw him.

"Well, so you're Naruto?" he asked, as he approached the boy.

"That's right. And who're you?"

"I am the Great Toad Sage Jiraiya!" Jiraiya exclaimed proudly.

"What's so great about an old pervert?" Naruto asked flatly.

Jiraiya face faulted, "I'll have you know I was conducting research back there."

"Research for what?"

"Well, I am a writer and my books require this particular type of research." Jiraiya explained, as he pulled out a familiar orange book.

Naruto recognizing the book cover asked, "You write that series?"

"Ah, you know about it?" Jiraiya asked hopefully.

"Yes. I can't believe the one instructor Jiji brought in to train me is the writer of a lecherous novel." Naruto complained.

Jiraiya huffed at Naruto's rudeness, only for Azmuth to explain, "Naruto, believe me I understand what you're saying. But this man is in fact one of the strongest shinobi in Konoha, second only to the Hokage."

"You're serious?" Naruto asked.

"I am. Jiraiya here is one of the three sannin, shinobi trained under the guidance of Hiruzen himself."

"Whoa, the Sandaime's your sensei?" Naruto asked Jiraiya.

"That's right. I knew the old man back when he was a spring chicken." Jiraiya chuckled.

"So then how do you know him, Azmuth?" Naruto asked.

"Jiraiya was also one of the plumbers back when we had bases operational in the ninja land." Azmuth explained.

"Really?" Naruto looked at Jiraiya who nodded.

"That's right. I and many other shinobi plumbers helped keep the village safe from enemy shinobi or alien invaders," Jiraiya explained, "Now sensei told me Azmuth has bestowed upon you the Omnitrix like it's original user Ben Tennyson, correct?"

"That's right." Naruto confirmed.

"Good. With the ninjutsu and combat styles I can teach you, they will also benefit with whatever aliens you have unlocked."

"Wicked," Naruto smirked, "So when can we get started?"

"For today I'd like us to spend the day getting to know each other." Jiraiya answered.

Naruto nodded, "Sure thing. In fact why don't we grab a bite at my favorite place?"

"Well, then lead on." Jiraiya beckoned him, and the boy led the way.

Later at Ichiraku, Naruto and Jiraiya were enjoying some ramen, as Azmuth was hiding in Naruto's pocket. As Naruto ate, Jiraiya looked over at Naruto smiling, while thinking to himself, 'Naruto, you certainly do have your mothers appetite for ramen. And yet you look just like Minato.'

Naruto looked over and saw Jiraiya's smile, and looked disturbed, "What's with you?"

"Nothing," Jiraiya answered, while Naruto still looked creeped out.

"Ok. So how did you earn the title of Toad Sage?"

"Well, I trained up in the mountain of Myoboku with the toad summonings in the art of toad like jutsu." he explained.

"Wow. Will I be learning jutsu like that?"

"We'll see." Jiraiya smirked.

"Oh, I can't wait to get into this training. I'm just so excited!" Naruto said in excitement, as Jiraiya chuckled to himself. And thought.

'He's even got your personality, Kushina.' he chuckled in his thoughts.

That night Naruto was asleep in his apartment, as Jiraiya was standing on another roof watching over him. Azmuth then flew over on a hover platform and spoke, "So, are you truly up to the task of training your student's son?"

Jiraiya nodded, "Yes, Azmuth. It's time I fulfilled my responsibility as a godfather and train Naruto for future battles when Kakashi cannot."

"Hiruzen still has said nothing about his family yet." Azmuth explained.

"I know. He wanted me to be there when he will reveal the truth. But for now the main focus is to prepare Naruto for the Chunin Exams. And then there's Orochimaru."

"Yes. We already have three of his subordinates, and my guards are doing all they can to pry any useful information out of them that we can use," Azmuth continued, "And then there's the appearance of this Ninenine. I have my hunches he will return and with others," Jiraiya nodded, "So let's both do our part in training Naruto."

"Right." Jiraiya agreed.

When morning came, Naruto woke up bright and early and got ready before meeting with Jiraiya and Azmuth down by the river. When he arrived he saw the two waiting for him.

"I'm here."

"Morning, Naruto. Nice to see you made it on time." Jiraiya greeted him, "Glad Kakashi's tardiness hasn't rubbed off on you."

Azmuth spoke to him, "And I hope some of your traits don't rub off on him." Jiraiya chuckled sheepishly.

"So Ero-sensei, what're we starting out with today?" naruto asked.

"What did you call me?" Jiraiya asked in shock.

"Ero-sensei. Seems fitting." Naruto smirked.

Azmuth couldn't help but chuckle, "That's you to a 'T', Jiraiya."

Jiraiya rolled his eyes, "Well, Naruto, today we'll be doing a little one on one taijutsu spar. I want to see exactly how you stand in terms of close combat. Without using the Omnitrix." Naruto sighed that he couldn't use his edge, but abides by his new sensei's request.

Azmuth watched as Naruto fought against Jiraiya, who was toying around with Naruto, even when he was throwing all he had against Jiraiya even with the use of shadow clones. Naruto was looking out of breath, while Jiraiya was standing without even breaking a sweat.

"I hope you don't expect to actually defeat me, Naruto. As if a simple genin can defeat a shinobi of my rank." Jiraiya told him.

"I have one shot left. And I know it's all I need now," Naruto warned Jiraiya as he formed hand signs, "Henge!" suddenly in a poof of smoke, Naruto was replaced by a busty curvaceous female version of himself, "Hey, there handsome." the transformed Naruto winked at him.

Jiraiya's eyes widened as blood spurted out of his nose. He fell to the ground looking passed out, as Naruto transformed back, "Yes! Gotcha with my legendary sexy technique." Suddenly he found Azmuth on his head pulling his hair, "Ow! Hey! Azmuth, what gives?!"

"You little runt! I should've known you'd inherit some trait of Jiraiya's before you even met him!"

"Get off me!" Naruto prided the galvan off his head and dropped him on a boulder, "Jeez you pull hard."

Jiraiya got up and wiped his nosebleed, "Not bad, Naruto. You bested me with one technique. Which was a genius move," he grinned, much to Azmuth's dismay, "But that technique won't work on everyone."

"I know that much." Naruto admitted, "But how did I do in terms of sparing with you?"

"You did ok for an amateur, but I went easy on you. You don't have what it takes to fight someone at my level with ninja skills alone. But with proper training and motivation you will stand a better chance against a shinobi lower than my level, even when you don't use the Omnitrix."

"Thanks, sensei." Naruto smiled.

Azmuth spoke up, "Ok, Naruto, you catch your breath and once you're rested up I shall unlock some new aliens for you to use in the Chunin exams."

"New aliens? All right!" Naruto cheered.

And so after Naruto rested, while Jiraiya went around to spy on some girls hanging out by the waterfall, Azmuth was prepared to unlock another few aliens for Naruto.

Naruto held out the Omnitrix, as Azmuth turned the dial a few times in a code before it was activated. He spoke up, "All right, Naruto, try the first alien on the screen."

Naruto nodded and pressed down on it, and transformed. Naruto how stood as a humanoid plant-like alien, with a green and black body, a flame patterned head, and feet that looked like roots holding rocks. On the torso was the Omnitrix symbol. Naruto spoke up in a stuffy nasally voice, "Whoa, another plant-like alien?"

"That is not merely a plant-like alien, Naruto," Azmuth began, "You are a Methanosian from the planet Methanos."

He took a whiff and waved a hand around, "Whew, is that me?"

"Yes, you'll find Methanosians have distinct rotten stenches," Azmuth continued, "These aliens are in a way a combination of Pyronite and Florauna."

"You mean in this form I can manipulate plants and use fire?" he gasped.

"Precisely." Azmuth confirmed.

"Wow. So what did Ben call this alien?"

"Swampfire."

"Nice. And you know this seems like a fitting alien to serve in Konoha." Naruto admitted.

"How so?" Azmuth wondered.

"Well, the village of Konoha is hidden in leaves, and is located in the land of fire. A plant and fire type alien seems like the ideal alien to serve here." he explained.

"Very thought out." Azmuth admitted.

"So what should I also know of when in this form?"

"Well, like the Florauna you can still regenerate your body, but if you're attacked while doing so the process will be slowed down," Azmuth began, "And the only plant you won't be able to control are weeds."

"Bummer, that could've make gardening easier." Swampfire sighed, but decided to test it's power out by launching fireballs fueled by the methane inside his body and controlled some rroots from a nearby tree, until the Omnitrix timed out, and he became Naruto again.

After waiting for the Omnitrix to recharge Naruto used it and transformed again. Hie new form was small and white with his body looking like it was made out of silicon, and the Omnitrix symbol was located on his forehead.

"Wow, check me out," Naruto said with a voice that sounded high pitched and echo-like, "Whoa, what's with my voice?" he asked.

"This, Naruto, is an Sonorosian from the planet Sonorosia," Azmuth explained, "The aliens have the ability to scream ultrasonic frequencies that can stop incoming projectiles in midair and can distort an enemy's sense of hearing. For greater affects, they also duplicate themselves."

"Duplicate? Sweet, I won't even need to use shadow clones while in this form. So what name does this guy have?"

"Echo Echo."

"Hmm, wonder why Ben didn't shorten it to one Echo?" Naruto wondered, as he used the duplicating ability of the alien creating five of himself, but decided now was not the best time to try out the supersonic attack just yet.

Azmuth continued, "While their supersonic screams can be powerful, Sonorosian's are also very fragile and can be easily knocked around when fighting. When in this form make sure one or more of you have each others backs."

"Yes, sir." the Echo Echo saluted, as the five Echo Echos became one again, and the Omnitrix timed out.

Naruto soon activated the Omnitrix again and became a 12 ft tall dinosaur-like creature wearing black briefs with a white waistband, and wore a green sash across his chest containing the Omnitrix symbol, "Hey, this looks like a tough alien." he said as he looked at his muscular arms.

"Behold Humungosaur, or a Vaxasaurian from the planet Terradino," Azmuth spoke up, "Not only are these aliens big, strong, but their hides are very durable and able to withstand almost anything. And in case of need for extra strength, they can grow themselves up to 60 ft tall."

"Neat." Humungosaur admitted, as he flexed his arms.

"But it's greatest strength being height is also a weakness to it. Bigger and stronger can also make you slower." Azmuth warned him, and he nodded, before turning back into Naruto.

Naruto soon activated the watch and became a red manta ray alien creature with yellow patagia. He spoke, "I look like a manta, can this alien swim?"

"Yes, but it can also fly," Azmuth answered, "This is a Aerophibian, or as Ben calls them Jetray."

"So this alien can fly?" Jetray asked.

"Correct. They can fly at supersonic speed, and glide on the wind. For more offensive ability they can fire neuroshock blasts from their eyes and their tails."

"Cool. Then I should try it out." Jetray said as he took off and flew all around before blasting at the ground with a neuroshock blast from his tail. When he landed, the Omnitrix timed out.

When Naruto activated the Omnitrix again he became a humanoid creature who was covered in a blue cloth like a robe. He looked at himself and spoke in a chilling voice, "Whoa, I feel a little cool all of a sudden, but I don't seem to mind it." suddenly upon instinct his robe opened up to reveal they were large blue wings. Naruto's new form looked like a giant blue moth man wearing a green belt with the Omnitrix symbol on it.

"I'm another bug alien?" he asked as he noticed air come out of his mouth, "Wow, my own breath."

"This is a Necrofriggian or as Ben calls them Big Chill," Azmuth explained, "Not only are they capable of flight, but posses the ability to breath ice breath, ice manipulation, but also withstand intense heat cold air, and can go intangible."

"Wow. Haku would love an alien like this." Big Chill started flying around and shot some ice beams on the ground making a patch of ice.

"I should warn you Naruto, this alien species is genderless."

"Genderless?"

"Correct, which means any Necrofriggian is capable of reproducing asexually"

"Reproduce?" Big Chill asked, before realizing, "You mean give birth?!"

Azmuth nodded, "Necrofriggians lay eggs once every 80 years. They build a nest out of large amounts of metal, from which their eggs will hatch, ranging from a few to many. This of course happened to Ben when he wasn't even aware of what was happening."

"Will I have to worry about giving birth?" Big Chill shuddered at the possibility.

"Well it only happens every 80 years, so it's unknown if it's close to any time for any Necrofriggian nesting season. But if you hear word about metal being ripped apart around your village keep in mind it could be you needing material to make a nest to give birth."

Big Chill gulped, but when he heard the Omnitrix timing out, he descended to the ground before changing back.

Naruto looked at the next alien and activated it and became a purple crystal like alien with the Omnitrix symbol on the torso. He looked at himself and asked, "Isn't this just like Diamondhead, Azmuth?"

"Not quite, Naruto," Azmuth explained, "This alien is a Crystalsapien, or as Ben called it Chromostone. While their bodies are durable and strong like a Petrosapien, a Chrystalsapien has the power to channel energy through their bodies and fire ultraviolet beams."

"Neat. Better take this boy for a test drive." Chromostone said as he started channeling the energy in his body and was firing beams into the sky and at a bush nearby.

"Be warned, Naruto. A Crystalsapien may be able to absorb energy, but even its body has a limit to how much it can hold."

"Then I guess I'll have to watch how much energy is thrown at me if fighting an enemy with such a power." Chromostone said, before turning back into Naruto.

After waiting long enough, Naruto activated the Omnitrix and became a crab like creature that looked like it was made of metal, "Oh, what a fascinating extraterrestrial life form this creature is. Ack, what is with my voice now?"

"Naruto, meet Brainstorm; the Cerebrocrustacean." Azmuth introduced him.

"Ah, yes I already am understand the powers of this life form." he opened his head revealing a giant brain that fired electricity onto the ground.

Azmuth explained, "You'll find Cerbrocrustaceans are intelligent like us Galvans, but we remain a step ahead."

"I can see it, you are not too modest about the intellectual differences between yours and the Cerebrocrustacean species." Brainstorm muttered to himself.

When Naruto timed out, he waited a bit before reactivating the Omnitrix and became a blue monkey creature with four arms, two pairs of green eyes, and two legs, "I'm a monkey!" he let out some monkey sounds.

"An Arachnichimp to be precise. But Ben calls them Spidermonkey's," Azmuth corrected him, "These aliens are like a mixed breed between an earth monkey and a spider. Like a monkey you can swing from trees and jump far, and like a spider you can stick to and scale up to high areas, and spit spider thread from your tail to form webs and swing from."

"Ooh, I gotta try this out." Spidermonkey said, as he climbed up a tree and lowered himself down by a spider thread emitting from it's tail and spun a makeshift web, "How does this web look?" he asked Azmuth.

"Not bad." he admitted.

Spidermonkey continued to monkey around in the tree for fun, until he became Naruto again. He soon enough activated the Omnitrix and became a green slime alien with a little device hovering above him, "Ugh, I look like a giant booger!" he gagged.

"This is a polymorph, or Goop as referred to by Ben. These aliens bodies are made up of a slime substance that can only move about on earth's surface using the Anti-Gravity projector above your head. Without it you are merely a puddle of slime. These aliens much like a Mechamorph are capable of shapeshifting, regenerating, and have the ability to spit acid and slime projectiles."

"If Sakura saw me like this she would not wanna be in close contact with me." Goop said, as he started using his new powers to see what he could do.

When Goop became Naruto again, Azmuth spoke up, "And this is your tenth new alien. Originally it would've been Alien X the Celestialsapien, but you are not ready for such a form."

"Why not?" Naruto asked.

"Alien X is one of the most powerful beings in the universe, but their powers if fallen into the wrong hands would be used for devastating purposes. Besides you wouldn't be able to use it properly because of the conflicting personalities."

"Conflicting personalities?" Naruto asked.

"Celestialsapiens posses to personalities, and to perform even a simple task such as moving both must come to an agreement. However, due to their contrasting personalities, this hardly ever happens. And over time Celestialsapiens develop even more personalities making it even harder for them to come to agreements. Ben was only able to get his two other Alien X personalities Serena and Bellicus to agree with him on certain dire occasions. His greatest use of that alien was to recreate the universe when the old was was destroyed."

"Destroyed?"

"Yes. A doomsday weapon was foolishly activated and Ben with no other alternative used Alien X to create an exact copy of the old universe."

"Wow. I can see why it's so powerful and dangerous." Naruto gasped.

"Precisely. You will receive Alien X only when or if I feel you truly are ready for such a power."

"So then what is my tenth alien?"

"See for yourself." Azmuth said.

Naruto activated the Omnitrix and in a flash found himself to be a creature that looked shorter than Azmuth. It's body was made of a carbon/silicon alloy and appeared insect like. He looked at himself and gasped, "Hey, another bug alien?" he asked in a deep voice.

"This is Nanomech; Naruto. An alien species bred from a hive of tiny mechanical insects. They can fly, shoot bioelectricity, and adapt to their opponents."

"I wonder if Shino would love to train these types of aliens?" Nanomech joked.

"Joke all you want Naruto, because aside from your training with Jiraiya you will be learning how to use each of these aliens for when you face Hinata and anyone else in the Chunin Exams." Azmuth warned him.

"I understand," He noticed Jiraiya was still watching some girls by the waterfall by hiding in a bush, "I think I'm gonna have some fun with Ero-sensei." he flew over and started swarming around the old man like a fly.

Jiraiya tried swatting him away, but kept failing, and ended up falling down by losing balance, and exposed himself to the girls. In the end he received a barrage of hits from the women, while Nanomech laughed which sounded microscopic to human ears.

Azmuth rolled his eyes, "This is going to be a long month."

**(And there's the chapter. Naruto received ten new aliens to train with and Jiraiya to help improve his ninja skills. He hasn't been given Alien X because I feel it is too powerful for him to use at such a younger age unlike Ben who was older than Naruto when he first used it. Plus Jiraiya won't tell Naruto about his parents just yet until more is done. Plus I want to ask you guys, if the members of the Sound Five were cross mutated with alien DNA, which aliens would best suit each of them individually? See you next time.)**


	13. Day Off

**(Welcome to my next installment. Hope you're eager to see more go down.)**

Two weeks had past since the preliminaries ended, and everyone was getting ready and prepared for the finals. In the administration building, Hiruzen was speaking with Azmuth, along with Ibiki, Anko, and Hayate present.

"Are you serious?" Hiruzen gasped.

Azmuth nodded, "I'm afraid so. From the intel I gained from having Zaku, Kin, and Dosu interrogated , I found out Orochimaru is planning on launching an invasion on Konoha using Suna as his puppet, especially it's Jinchuriki Gaara."

"But how can he do that?" Ibiki asked, "There's no way the Kazekage would follow someone as mad as Orochimaru."

"Precisely, he wouldn't," Azmuth confirmed, "Orochimaru had murdered the Kazekage and has been posing as him to all of Suna." Anko frowned and clenched her fist.

"This is just like him." she said firmly.

"What can we do about it, Sandaime-sama?" Hayate inquired.

"We'll only inform the Jonin of this matter. If this got out we'd only be giving Orochimaru another chance for him to reformulate his plan and once again leave us in the dark." he explained, "Ibiki, Anko, Hayate, gather all available Jonin for an emergency meeting tonight."

"Yes, sir." the three bowed their heads, before taking their leave.

Hiruzen seeing he had some alone time with Azmuth spoke, "So, Azmuth, how is Naruto's training coming along under yours and Jiraiya's guidance?"

"Well, he's actually been coming along well. Learning how to use those new aliens I unlocked for him certainly has him motivated."

"And how is Jiraiya's teachings?" Hiruzen asked, with a raised brow.

Azmuth's eyes darted from left to right, "They've been... so and so."

"What do you mean by that?" Hiruzen wondered.

"While Jiraiya does teach Naruto, the boy has to use certain methods to get his attention, especially when there are ladies about."

"I see." Hiruzen answered, knowing what the Galvan meant, "And what have they covered so far?"

"Well, Jiraiya had him sign the toad summoning scroll so he could be connected with the toads. He even summoned Gamabunta on his first try."

"And how did that work out?" The Hokage asked.

"At first Bunta was skeptical about Naruto actually summoning him, but Jiraiya gave Bunta his word it was Naruto," he explained, "And you know Bunta won't accept anyone to summon him until they shared a drink. So Naruto negotiated with him saying if he would allow usage of summoning him and any of his kind he would drink with him to their hearts content when he came of age."

Hiruzen rubbed his forehead, "Naruto may realize that will come back and bite him in the ass."

"Don't we all know that?" Azmuth asked rhetorically.

"And what else?"

"Jiraiya's also been keeping Naruto in shape so that he won't always have to go alien in order to fight."

"How so?"

"By teaching him to control the Kyubi's chakra on his own."

Hiruzen looked worried, "How is that going?"

"Surprisingly well, actually," Azmuth admitted, "I guess even the demon itself is starting to realize how much he is dependent upon Naruto as Naruto is with him."

"And there hasn't been any issues involving the demon trying to control his movements while he's using the chakra?"

"No. Naruto's shown he's been in complete control while using it. At least while using a certain amount of it."

"I see. We wouldn't want Naruto to end up losing control of himself and do something he would regret."

"I know. Which is why we're supervising him to make sure he doesn't use too much kyubi chakra or get too attached to the Omnitrix.

"Yes. If Naruto relies too heavily on the Omnitrix for everything he may end up forgetting who he really is." Hiruzen feared.

"And we can't have that." Azmuth agreed.

"So where is Naruto right now?"

"Jiraiya and I have given him the day off to relax." The Galvan answered.

"Good. While he must be prepared for the finals, he must also remember to not overexert himself." Azmuth nodded.

Meanwhile out in Konoha, Naruto was walking around wondering how to spend his day off, until he looked ahead and saw Samui walking around.

'It's the Kumo girl. She's one of the finalists. Wonder what she's doing?' he thought to himself before speaking up as she got closer.

"Hi."

Samui stopped and looked at Naruto, and answered, "Hello."

"You're Samui, right?"

"Correct."

"I knew it." Naruto pounded his fist.

"Shouldn't you be training for the finals?" Samui inquired.

"Shouldn't you?" Naruto retorted.

Samui squinted before answering, "Touche."

"So, what are ya doing out here?" Naruto asked.

"My sensei insisted I take the day off from training and have some fun."

"Based off your tone you don't sound like you're too thrilled about breaks." Naruto noticed.

"It's not that I'm not thrilled," she answered, "I just don't know how to spend it in a different village."

Naruto suddenly smirked, "Well, if that's the case. How about I be your guide?"

Samui gave him a confused look, "You'd be willing to escort a foreign shinobi around your own village? You do realize we're meant to fight each other in the finals, don't you?"

"That's not for another week. Let's save this whole opponent thing until then and just try and got to know about each other." he suggested.

Samui raised a brow before sighing, "Well, my sensei does keep telling me it's important to be more social, especially me."

Naruto could only nod seeing how Samui didn't sound so opened. He spoke, "Well, come on. I'll show you some of my fave spots in the village."

"Cool." she admitted, as she followed him.

And so Naruto showed Samui around the local spots in the village from the market, Ichiraku, the park, and they finally stood outside the ninja academy.

"And this is where I graduated the ninja academy," Naruto concluded, "Probably nothing like the one in your village, huh?"

"It does look slightly smaller than ours." Samui admitted.

"Really?" Naruto asked, "Well, when I become Hokage I'll have to look into making the academy bigger."

"Hokage?" Samui asked curiously.

"Yeah. That's kinda my dream. Become Hokage." he admitted.

"I see. And why pray tell do you desire to become Hokage?"

Naruto answered, "Because all my life people have looked past me and down upon me almost like I should never have been born. Plus I want to protect those I care for," Samui looked taken aback by his next reason, "A friend of mine taught me that when someone has special in their life to protect only then can one become strong. And by becoming Hokage I will truly be able to protect everyone in the village and get even stronger."

Samui felt moved by his words, "You amuse me, Naruto."

Naruto looked at her, "I do?"

Samui nodded, "When I first met you I thought you were a bit of an oddball. But after hearing such a speech, there's more to you than I thought."

"Thanks, I guess." Naruto answered, not sure what else to say.

Samui continued, "I look forward to seeing you in the finals."

"Same to you." Naruto admitted, as Samui turned to leave but looked back at him with a genuine smile.

"And thanks for the tour."

Naruto blushed, and thought, 'Wow, she's got a good smile,' he then answered, "You're welcome." And with that Samui left. Naruto spoke to himself, "She's a nice one, once you get around her apathetic tone. I think if she smiled more she may learn to be more opened." he shrugged before continuing on.

Meanwhile at the Hyuga compound, Hinata was sparing with her mother while using her Anodite abilities. Hitomi was blocking some of Hinata's mana blasts, until Hinata managed to fire a blast big enough to break Hitomi's mana shield.

Hitomi smiled, "Well, done, Hinata."

"Thank you, mom." Hinata said, as she helped her mother up.

"These last two weeks have really been good for you, Hinata."

"You think so?" she asked, as he mom nodded.

"Now then, tell me more about Naruto," she requested, as Hinata blushed, "You mentioned how he was what drove you into getting stronger."

"Yes. Everyone's always put Naruto down feeling as if he'd never amount to anything," Hinata began in sorrow, "But no matter what they said, or how much he'd fail, he always has that driving courage to pick himself up and keep trying no matter what."

Hitomi smiled, "He truly does sound like a wonder."

Hinata smiled, "He is. I just hope I can face him in the finals." she said with her smile shifting down.

Hitomi laid a hand on her daughter's shoulder, "I'm sure you can, Hinata. Remember, Naruto won't hold back and neither should you. Both of you fight to the best of your strengths, and when it is over you'll still be friends... Maybe even something more." she winked, as Hinata felt flustered.

Meanwhile up above in space on Valmark's ship. The young warlord was in his command chair, as Ninenine was speaking.

"Sir, the Chunin Exam finals are about a week away."

"Yes. Which means it'll be that much closer for me to launch my invasion of the village." Valmark said.

"But, sir, what of Orochimaru? Surely you know if we get in the way of his plans he'll turn the shinobi on your forces as well." Ninenine explained.

"Which is why we will only be targeting the Konoha shinobi," Valmark answered, "And if the invasion by miracle fails. It'll only further my plans of incorporating an alliance between Orochimaru and myself," he got off his chair and looked out a window of his ship to look down on the planet, "After all we both want something Konoha has." he snickered to himself.

That night at Naruto's place, the boy was fast asleep, until he woke up inside his mind and saw his alien counterparts and new ones present before him and the fox's cage, "Hey, guys. What's going on?"

"We believe the fox there has brought us here." Heatblast said, motioning to the cage, as the demon appeared.

"**Correct you are, Heatblast."** he confirmed.

"So that's the big demon that's been the big talk about?" Humungousaur asked.

"That's right." Fourarms nodded.

Sucks to be you being stuck in there." Spidermonkey said, while making monkey noises.

"**Be silent, you little bug ape!"** the fox ordered, as Spidermonkey crossed all of his sets of arms.

"All right, fox, what is all this about?" Diamondhead inquired.

"**I just wanted to check in on my carrier seeing as how he's been using what little chakra I've bestowed upon him as of late."**

"Is that really all?" Grey Matter asked, skeptically.

The fox answered, **"No it isn't."**

"I had a feeling it wasn't." Brainstorm said.

"**I felt like you've been in the dark for far too long,"** the fox began, **"Since Azmuth wasn't going to tell you, I guess he wanted me to be the one to tell you."**

"Tell me what?" Naruto asked, getting annoyed by the secrecy.

"**The truth behind the Suna shinobi; Gaara."**

"What do you know about Gaara?" Naruto asked, wanting to get the answers he's been wondering.

"**Your suspicions of him being like you are not false."**

"Wait, you mean Gaara..."

"**Yes. Gaara houses the sand spirit known as Shukaku."**

"Shukaku?" Naruto and the aliens asked.

"**Yes. Another tailed beast like myself, who was sealed inside of a tea kettle by Suna shinobi long ago. Any human who had him sealed inside of them descended into madness taking many lives."**

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"**Anyone with Shukaku sealed inside them can no longer sleep peacefully,"** the demon began, **"If one tries to sleep, Shukaku will take control and use it's vessel to do whatever it pleases, mostly killing."**

Naruto remembered the rings around Gaara's eyes, "So Gaara doesn't sleep because it's to suppress Shukaku's influence."

"**Yes. But as you can see, that only further makes Gaara himself unstable."** the fox noted.

"Sleep deprivation is certainly not good for one's health." Brainstorm said.

"So why tell me all this of all times?" Naruto asked.

"**So that when or if you come face to face with him you'll better understand how to face him."**

"That's actually nice of you, Kyubi." Naruto smiled.

"Wait a minute," Big Chill spoke up, "If the demon Gaara possess is named Shukaku, then shouldn't the fox here have a name too?"

They all looked up at the fox, as Naruto spoke up, "Do you have a name?" The fox remained silent.

"Hey, come on, he's asking you a legitimate question!" Upgrade spoke up.

"Or do you prefer to be known as Kyubi?" Goop asked.

"**Enough!"** Kyubi bellowed, **"If you insist on knowing who I am, my name is Kurama! Happy now?"**

"A little." Cannonbolt admitted.

"And I'm happy too... Kurama." Naruto smiled, as the fox now recognized as Kurama noticed the look on his face.

"**What're you so happy about?"**

"Nothing. I'm just glad to know you have a name I can start calling you."

Kurama huffed, **"Whatever, I don't care."** he curled up and turned away from the cage.

"Goodnight, Kurama." Naruto bid him farewell.

"Goodnight, Kurama!" the aliens announced.

When Naruto and the aliens vanished from the mindscape, Kurama cracked a small smile and let out a small chuckle.

**(And that's the chapter. Not much, but I got it in before I start working on the Chunin Exam Finals. Be looking out for it.)**


	14. The Finals

**(And welcome to my next installment readers. I managed to get this in before Christmas. This is my gift to all my devoted fans.)**

It was the night before the Chunin Exam finals, and Naruto was currently standing on top of the roof of his apartment looking out into the village.

He thought to himself, 'Tomorrow's the day. This last month has been brutal, but I know I'm ready for whatever anyone throws at me. Even against Hinata and her anodite powers.'

"Naruto." came Azmuth's voice, as the Galvan floated up to Naruto on his hover platform.

"Oh, hey, Azmuth."

"I'm surprised you're not in bed yet," Azmuth began, "Tomorrow is the finals, and you need your sleep."

"I know, but I'm just too excited to sleep." Naruto answered, while feeling pumped.

"I can understand how excited you are, but unless you get plenty of sleep you won't be at your best tomorrow."

"Yes, sir. I'll get to bed." Naruto said, as he was about to head in, until Azmuth stopped him.

"Wait. Before you do. I have one last alien to unlock for you."

Naruto was taken aback, "One last alien? Azmuth, don't you think it's a little late for you to just unlock a new alien when I don't have any time to learn how to use it?"

"Ben always had to learn how to use his newer aliens while on the job, so you can learn how to use this one." Azmuth explained, as he turned to Omnitrix dial in a code before the alien was unlocked, "You now have access to the To'kustar species."

"To'kustar?" Naruto pondered, before realizing, "The Way Big alien?" Azmuth nodded, "Wow, with that alien I can just stomp on my opponents."

"Well, I'd recommend you save Way Big for something much larger to fight." Azmuth warned him.

"Much larger? Azmuth, what're you trying to say?" Naruto asked puzzled, but Azmuth merely teleported, "Azmuth! Ugh, why doesn't anybody give me a straight answer?" he shrugged it off and went back inside to get some well earned sleep, while Jiraiya was watching from another rooftop.

The very next morning, Naruto was up and getting ready for the big day. After tying his headband on he looked at his reflection. He nodded before looking at the Omnitrix, "I should probably go there on foot, and wait to use it when the finals start." he said, before heading out the door.

He walked all the way to the stadium and entered to see up in the seats was just about everyone in the village, ranging from civilians to ninja of all ranks. Higher up in a box seat sat Hiruzen, until he looked to see the Kazekage approach.

"Welcome, Kazekage-dono, so glad you made it." Hiruzen greeted him happily, while secretly hiding a frown knowing it was Orochimaru in disguise.

"Thank you, Hokage-dono." the 'Kazekage' greeted him in return before taking a seat next to him.

Suddenly another voice spoke up, "Hello, Hokage-dono, Kazekage-dono."

The two looked and saw approaching were the other three Kage of the remaining three great nations. There was Mei Terumi; the Godaime Mizukage of Kiri, Onoki; the Sandaime Tsuchikage of Iwa, and A; the Yondaime Raikage of Kumo.

"Ah, Mizukage-dono, Tsuchikage-dono, and Raikage-dono," Hiruzen greeted them, "You're all just in time."

"Yes. Welcome," The disguised Orochimaru greeted them, but thought in worry, 'No! I can't take on the old man with the rest of the Kage at his side. I'll have to call off the invasion, somehow.'

Hiruzen continued to speak to his guests, "I can imagine you all must be tired from your travels. Especially you, Onoki." he joked.

The short old man frowned, "Like you're one to make age jokes when you're not so young yourself!" suddenly he cried in pain, as he felt his back go out, "My back!"

The others cringed, "Shall I get a medic?" Hiruzen offered.

"No! I'll be fine." Onoki insisted, as he took his seat.

"Well, good morning to all of you." Greeted Azmuth who floated in on his platform.

While Hiruzen smiled in welcome to him, the other four were surprised, "Azmuth, is that you?" Mei asked.

"Indeed it is, Mei," Azmuth answered, "You're looking much younger than ever." he complimented her, making her blush.

"Oh, Azmuth." she giggled like a school girl.

The Galvan turned to the Raikage, "Raikage-dono, I see we've been keeping ourselves in excellent shape." The Raikage smirked smugly. He then looked to Onoki, "I see despite your age and your back, you're still mobile, Onoki."

"Not even age can slow me down." Onoki answered.

"Clearly," Azmuth then looked over at the disguised Orochimaru, "And, Rasa, how is Suna these days?"

"Couldn't be better, Mr. Azmuth." the fake Kazekage answered.

"What exactly are you doing here anyway, Azmuth?" A asked.

"Yes. We haven't seen or heard word for you for many years." Mei added.

"Not since the day we all shut down our Plumbers bases." Onoki reminded him.

"Let's just say I've come back to earth because I am investigating something." he explained.

"What kind of something?" the disguised Orochimaru inquired.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out." Azmuth answered, as he and the rest of the Kage looked to see the proctor Genma about to address the challengers.

"Welcome to the Chunin Exam Finals," he began, "I am your proctor Genma Shiranui. These matches you will partake in can go either way, and you're allowed to use anything. But I will step in should I see fit too. Now then, the first match will be between Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuga!"

Up in the crowds the people applauded and cheered in excitement, while in the crowds were each of the rookies who didn't make the finals. Sakura sat with Ino and Chouji, while Hiashi, Hitomi, Hanabi, and Neji sat together.

When all the other competitors left for the stands above, Naruto, Hinata, and Genma were the only ones on the arena. Genma stood between the two competitors, as Naruto spoke up, "Before we begin, I'd like to say something." he told Genma.

"Make it quick, you got a lot of people eager to watch the match."

Naruto nodded, and spoke up, "Hinata, I want you to know that no matter what the outcome is of this match you're still my friend."

"Naruto." Hinata gasped, feeling a bit flustered.

"But... we should still fight to the peak of our strengths without holding back," Naruto continued, "Can you do that for me?"

Hinata smiled, and nodded, "Yes. Let's fight at our best."

Naruto smirked, "Good.

Genma seeing they were done talking spoke up, "Match number one, begins now!"

When Genma called it, he jumped away, as both Hinata and Naruto went at each other exchanging Taijutsu blows for the opening.

'I should hold off on using the Omnitrix until Hinata decides to use her Anodite abilities on me.' Naruto thought, as he intercepted a punch from Hinata.

Hinata thought as well, while dodging a kick from Naruto, 'I'll wait a bit and surprise Naruto with my power.'

Up in the crowds, many people watched in amaze at the two's fighting prowess, while the four Hyugas and the Five Kage watched in the biggest of astonishment.

A spoke up, "That Hyuga girl, truly is fighting just as a Hyuga should."

"And that boy, Naruto Uzumaki," Onoki continued, "He does appear to be holding his own very well."

"You have no idea." Azmuth muttered.

Naruto saw Hinata activating her Byakugan while preparing to use her family gentle fist art, jumped back so not to be too close to her.

"Shadow clone jutsu!" he called, as he summoned five shadow clones.

Hinata prepared herself, as the five Naruto's fought her using their basic combat styles. Hinata was doing her best to dodge, but against all the clones surrounding her from all sides wasn't giving her any chance. Hinata frowned and knew it was now or never. She released a shockwave of mana from her body.

The shockwave upon hitting the clones caused them to dispel, while the real Naruto fell backwards and onto the ground. Everyone in the stands gasped in surprise at this new twist on the match. Up in the Kage box, the Kages minus Hiruzen were in shock.

"Hiruzen, did that girl just use mana?" Mei asked curiously.

"Why yes she did, Mei." The Hokage answered.

"But the only beings capable of using mana are..." Onoki was cut off by Hiruzen.

"Anodites, that's correct."

"Now things are really looking interesting." A said, as he watched the match with interest, while Orochimaru watched as well desiring to see more.

Naruto got up and saw Hinata levitating up off the ground while harnessing her mana. He spoke, "Ok, time I really pulled out the big guns." he activated the Omnitrix and transformed.

"Frankenstrike!" he pumped his arms up.

Hinata was surprised, as everyone else in the stands. The Kages looked even more shocked than when Hinata used mana.

"That boy just transformed, and not using henge." Onoki noticed.

"How is that possible?" A asked in confusion.

Suddenly the other Kage's eyes fell on Azmuth, as he spoke, "What?"

"Azmuth, does that boy have what I think he has?" Mei inquired.

"If you mean my greatest creation that was used to protect the very universe many years ago, then you are correct."

"You entrusted such a power to a mere child?" A asked in somewhat disappointment.

Azmuth gave him a stern look, "Unless you forget, Raikage-dono, the last wielder of the Omnitrix was only ten years old when he first used it."

"I have not, but I also remember how much problems and danger the last wielder brought."

"I admit, Ben needed more discipline and restraint, but in the end he turned out better than I ever gave him credit," Azmuth explained, "And I have my hopes Naruto will as well."

Frankenstrike started blasting at Hinata using his electricity blasts, while Hinata was using her mana to block his attack. However, Frankenstrike's blasts of electricity proved to be too overwhelming to Hinata's mana shields.

When her shields cracked, Hinata quickly send another mana blast that was actually a lasso that ensnared Frankenstrike's feet. When she tried to trip him, she couldn't pull hard enough, and Frankenstrike launched another blast at Hinata.

Hinata quickly unleashed her hold of Frankenstrike's feet and jumped aside to avoid the blast. She thought about what to do, before an idea came too. She surrounded herself in a mana energy bubble and charged at the transformed Naruto.

Upon making contact, Frankenstrike gripped the bubble, only for a small opening to to appear, as Hinata thrusted her right arm forward and started poking away at her opponent's pressure points. With Frankenstrike's skin being very thick, she really had to jab into him to get any affect, but with her mana energy increasing her gentle fist strikes it was getting the job done.

Frankenstrike was backing down, feeling his chakra network getting blocked, before the omnitrix timed out and became Naruto again.

Hinata spoke as powered up again, "I'm sorry that hurt, Naruto. But like we promised. No holding back."

Naruto got up, "Yeah. We did promise. And that's why I'm gonna show you I'm not all aliens here." he started powering up Kurama's chakra, much to Hinata's confusion.

"Your chakra, but I shut it down."

"Maybe my regular one, but I have more powerful chakra should I need to use it." Naruto answered, as his famed red chakra surrounded his body.

The crowd watched in surprise, as did the Kages. Naruto took off like a shot and attacked Hinata who was using her mana shields to block Naruto's strikes. She blasted him away, but he kept getting up and attacking her.

Naruto thought as he kept his assault up, 'If I can wear Hinata out long enough I can end this match.'

Hinata was struggling to keep up with Naruto's speed, but found herself getting weaker and weaker. Naruto spun kicked Hinata sending her flying backwards, but hovered inches above the ground so not to crash.

Naruto saw the Omnitrix was recharged, and smirked, "Now to end this fight." he activated it and transformed, "Echo-Echo!"

The white alien still powered by Kurama's chakra ran for Hinata, multiplying into four. All four surrounded Hinata and released an ultrasonic scream at her. The four screams combined from all sides was distorting Hinata's concentration. She eventually lost consciousness from all the ringing in her ears and fell to the ground.

Genma seeing this, went over and checked Hinata seeing she was in no condition to continue fighting, "Naruto Uzumaki is the winner!" he declared, as Echo-Echo became Naruto again.

There was a pause, until Sakura cheered causing just about every other watcher in the stands to applaud and cheer. Naruto smiled to hear all the praise and recognition from everyone, and waved. When he saw two medical ninja come by with a stretcher. He reached down and pulled Hinata up. When he was under her shoulder, the girl opened her eyes a bit and saw him.

"Naruto?" she asked quietly.

Naruto answered, "Take it easy, Hinata. You did great." he laid her on the stretcher and watched as the medic ninja took her away.

As Naruto headed back for the competitors stand, the Kage were discussing, "That was quite an impressive match." Mei folded her hands.

"Indeed." A agreed.

"Hiruzen, you've got some good fresh meat this year." Onoki noted.

"I know." The Hokage answered, while the fake Kazekage remained silent, while his eyes darted all around.

Up with the competitors, Naruto arrived, as Shikamaru was the first to speak, "That was a good match, Naruto." he admitted.

"Yes. Both you and Hinata fought well." Shino added.

"Thanks you guys, hope my aliens haven't intimidated you into not wanting to fight me."

"Honestly, I hope I never fight you." Shikamaru admitted.

From below Genma called out, "Will Kankuro and Choujuro come down to the arena!"

Kankruo looked at Temari who nodded, and spoke, "I forfeit the match."

Choujuro and every other competitor was surprised to hear Kankuro's withdrawal, until Genma announced, "Because of Kankuro's withdrawal match two goes to Choujuro!"

Choujuro sighed, "Great a default win. I was hoping to actually do something."

Naruto patted his shoulder, "It ain't over yet, man. Just keep it together."

"Thanks." he smiled.

Naruto continued to look around thinking about the one thing that's been on his mind since the finals began, 'Where is Sasuke?'

"Will the next two competitors Temari and Shikamaru Nara come down at once!" Genma called.

Shikamaru sighed, "Well, I don't wanna the training Asuma-sensei put me through go to waste." and with that he went down to the arena followed by Temari.

Soon everyone watched as the two shinobi fought with Temari using her wind jutsu against Shikamaru, who was trying to devise a strategy to turn the tables. He eventually caught Temari with his shadow but withdrew from the match, causing a lot of people in the crowd to boo him. After Temari was granted victory the two went back up.

Naruto watched the next match between Lee and Samui, and could hear all the way from below in the stands were the cheers of Samui's teammates, while Tenten herself was cheering Lee on, or would be if Guy was screaming like a banshee while praising Lee's performance. Lee was using his Taijutsu against Samui, while the busty Kumo girl was using her tanto to strike at Lee, but unlike her match with Ino, this match was really pushing her to her limits. Eventually Lee was able to disarm Samui and knocked her out with a powerful leaf hurricane kick.

"Rock Lee is the winner!" Genma announced.

Lee cheered and jumped around in victory, before heading up top. Omoi and Karui were dismal at their teammates loss, until Bee approached with a blonde haired woman. Bee spoke, "Come on you two, turn those frowns upside downs!"

The woman rolled her eyes, but spoke, "I know you all hate seeing Samui lose, but she did the bets she could do. We should be happy for her."

"Hai, Yugito-sama." the two young Kumo shinobi answered.

As Genma was about to announce the next to competitors, appearing on scene were Kakashi and Sasuke, "And you are?" Genma inquired out of the younger shinobi.

"Sasuke Uchiha." he answered.

The crowds upon hearing his name cheered knowing he was in the next match, while Naruto and Sakura were relieved to see Sasuke arrived in time. Gaara upon seeing his challenger arrive, came down to join him.

Everyone watched, as the two genin waited for the signal, "Begin!" Genma announced, and with that Sasuke charged for Gaara intending to get the first move, but before he could reach the Sand shinobi, a beam shot down onto the field in between the two genin leaving a giant hole. The force from the beam pushed the two back and left them and everyone else in the stadium shocked and confused.

"What the hell?!" Naruto gasped.

Azmuth and the Kage looked up with everyone and saw a starship descend from the sky. It hovered over the stadium and projected a hologram of Valmark so everyone could see.

"Shinobi of Konoha and the ninja land. I am Valmark; Great-grandson of Vilgax the Conqueror! I have come for my prize!"

Azmuth's eyes were wide and he gasped, "Him!"

Orochimaru looked up and thought in intrigue, 'Perhaps I can go along with my plan after all.'

**(And there you go. The finals went along only to get disrupted by Valmark. Will the shinobi be able to take on him and his forces and Orochimaru to boot? Stay tuned next time where it's an all out war. Merry Christmas everyone.)**


	15. A Way Big Experience

**(Welcome to my last chapter of the year 2014. I look forward to seeing what the new year has in store for all of us. Well, enjoy this new chapter everyone and may you all have a Happy New Year.)**

_Last time, as the finals for the Chunin Exam had begun, everyone was pumped and ready, only for the match between Gaara and Sasuke to get interrupted by the invasion force of Valmark; Great-grandson of Vilgax the conqueror. With an invasion of Valmark, and Orochimaru and his ninja ready to fight, will the shinobi of Konoha be prepared? Find out._

In the stadium stands, all the civilians were in a panic, until Kabuto activated a jutsu sending feathers around which started putting people to sleep. Most of the shinobi in the crowds were able to dispel the genjutsu casted on everyone and prepared themselves for battle.

From Valmark's ship dropping down were several robotic drones Vilgax once commanded. Following them was Ninenine ready to help lead the drones into battle, "Show no mercy!" the hunter commanded the drones.

The Kage stood up, as the 'Kazekage' spoke, "We best help our shinobi, it's the only chance we have in stopping this madness."

"I couldn't agree with you more, Kazekage-dodno." Hiruzen answered, as he whipped off his robes revealing he was wearing his own battle armor.

Orochimaru thought, 'Excellent. As we fight off these intruders, I can regroup with my shinobi and plan for another strike,' Suddenly he was cut off, as the other Kage attacked him, causing him to jump away to avoid the impact of their combined strengths, "What're you four doing?!"

Azmuth hovered over on his hover pad, and answered, "Save your words... Orochimaru!" he pressed a button on his pad, that fired a green beam on the disguised shinobi, as it peeled away his disguise and revealed himself to the others.

Orochimaru groaned from the affects of having his disguise peeled from him. He frowned at the Galvan, "How did you know?"

"The three shinobi you left in the Forest of Death were willing to squawk with the right persuasion." Azmuth smirked.

Orochimaru growled, and was ready to fight, only for Mei to speak up, "Even you're smart enough to know taking on the four of us would be suicide, even for a former member of the legendary Sannin."

Orochimaru looked at each of the Kage on edge, knowing full well he stood no chance against them, until the Sannin vanished, much to their surprise.

"Where'd he go?" A was shocked.

Orochimaru suddenly found himself on board Valmark's ship, "What is the meaning of this?" he demanded, as Valmark approached.

"Relax, Orochimaru. I am an ally."

"An ally?" Orochimaru squinted his eyes suspiciously.

"Yes. Our sides combined is more than enough to crush, Konoha." the young alien warlord explained.

"I'll believe it when I see it."

"Then watch with me." Valmark showed Orochimaru to a viewing window to watch the fighting going on down below.

On the ground, Sound shinobi and Suna shinobi joined along side Valmark's drones in attacking the Konoha shinobi. Naruto was in shock, but knew something had to be done, 'We gotta do something about this mess, but I can't do it alone,' he then turned to the other finalists, "Listen up, we have to help protect the village."

"What?" Choujuro asked, "Against those things?"

"Pal, this is your village. Why should we get involved?" Kurotsuchi asked on behalf of herself, Choujuro, and Watashi.

"Because like it or not, this isn't just about our individual nations!" Naruto snapped, taking them by surprise, "This Valmark won't stop in invading Konoha, he'll eventually go for the other nations as well, until this whole planet is under his control."

Shikamaru sighed, "I agree with Naruto."

"Shikamaru." Naruto gasped.

"This situation is bigger than any of us. If we don't do anything we nor anyone else will live to see a tomorrow. As troublesome as it sounds, I'd rather live on a troublesome planet than nothing at all." the lazy boy explained.

Naruto smiled at his answer, before Shino spoke up, "Count me in too."

"And me too." Lee added, with a thumb's up.

Choujuro approached, "I'll help too."

"And so will I." Watashi offered his service.

Kurotsuchi looked around feeling like the smallest there until answering, "You Konoha shinobi have a way with words. All right, I'm game."

Naruto smirked before realizing something, "Hey, where's Temari and Kankuro?"

Lee looked down at the arena seeing two more missing, "Sasuke and Gaara are gone too."

"What?!" Naruto gasped, as he saw Lee was right.

"Where could they have gone?" Choujuro asked.

"Maybe I can help." a voice spoke up, as they saw Neji approach.

"Neji." Naruto gasped.

"I'll find them," Neji activated his Byakugan and looked out into the distance of the village, seeing the presence of four figures through the forest, "I found them! They're heading for the forest."

Naruto spoke, "I'll go after them! The rest of you help the other shinobi." he was about to activate the Omnitrix, only to nearly get blasted.

They looked and saw flying over was Ninenine, "No one is going anywhere."

"Ninenine." Naruto frowned.

"Ninenine?" Neji and Lee asked him, seeing it was almost sound like their female teammate's name. Naruto could only shrug.

"My master cannot allow you to interfere in his plans, boy." Ninenine warned Naruto, before aiming his blaster at him, only to get blasted from behind. They looked and saw Hinata with mana surrounding her enabling her to hover in the air.

"Leave my friends alone!" Hinata warned him.

Ninenine spoke, "An Anodite, a perfect trophy."

"Hinata!" Naruto and Neji called.

"I'll deal with him, the rest of you hurry!" Hinata called, as Ninenine fought Hinata in the air.

The genin shinobi took off, as Naruto activated the Omnitrix and became Stinkfly. He quickly flew off to try and catch his teammate and the Suna shinobi.

Meanwhile, the Kage and the rest of the shinobi were busy in fending off against Orochimaru's forces. Hiruzen had kicked a Sound shinobi and spoke to the other Kage, "Try not to hurt any shinobi from Suna, they don't know they were set up."

"That's going to be difficult, seeing as how they're not holding back." Onoki reminded him.

"And those things Valmark dropped on us, are persistent." Mei added, as they saw their shinobi struggling to combat them, even with ninjutsu.

Azmuth spoke up, "Then perhaps it's time, I bring in reinforcements." he slicked a button on a control pad on his hover pad. Suddenly materializing out of thin air were multiple Galvans wearing Mechamorphs as armor. They came down and started taking the fight to Valmark's drones.

A spoke to the Galvan leader, "Azmuth, you always come prepared don't you?"

"I used to feel there was no need for contingency plans, but I've learned better safe than sorry." he answered.

Hinata and Ninenine were busy engaging each other while airborne. Ninenine was launching missiles and firing laser blasts at Hinata, who was countering them by flying away or blasting them with mana.

The hunter spoke, "For an amateur Anodite you fight well."

"Don't sell me short because I'm new to this." Hinata scowled, and continued to blast away at Ninenine.

Out in the forest Stinkfly was flying through the trees, until he saw Sasuke up ahead facing down Gaara who looked like he had transformed into some half human half raccoon dog hybrid.

"Sasuke!" Stinkfly called, as he deactivated the Omnitrix and became Naruto. He landed at Sasuke's side seeing he was roughed up, "What happened?"

Sasuke groaned, "This guy's no joke, Naruto. I don't think I can take him alone."

"Don't worry, Sasuke, you're not alone." Naruto took a stand next to his partner who got back on his feet.

Gaara spoke, "So you both wish to die at my hands?! He laughed amusingly.

Kankuro and Temari who were right behind their brother were getting scared, and were about to turn tail and run, only to be confronted by Bee and Yugito.

"Going somewhere?" Yugito asked rhetorically, as the two Suna shinobi knew they were automatically out of their league against the two older Kumo shinobi.

Gaara started firing shuriken made from the sand surrounding him at the two partners, who jumped back onto another tree branch. Sasuke looked to Naruto, "Got anything in that watch of yours to help us?"

"I always do." Naruto answered, as he activated the Omnitrix and became Big Chill.

Gaara launched some more sand shuriken at them, only for Sasuke to once again dodge, and Big Chill went intangible making them pass through him. Sasuke started performing a jutsu that looked like lightning forming in his hand.

"Sasuke, what jutsu is that?" Big Chill asked.

Sasuke answered, "This is called the Chidori, Naruto."

Big Chill pondered, "I can see why it's called that." he admitted, upon hearing the crackling sound the jutsu was producing.

"Give me some cover!" Sasuke called, as Big Chill flew ahead blowing Ice around Gaara, freezing his giant sand claw, until Sasuke was on top of him and used his jutsu to sever the frozen claw from Gaara.

"Way to go, Sasuke!" Big Chill called, only to see more sand surrounding Gaara, "Uh, scratch that victory cheer."

Suddenly all the sand surrounding Gaara took the form of a giant raccoon dog, "Oh, no." Kankuro gasped.

"This is bad, we need to get out of here!" Temari panicked.

Yugito spoke, "We'll handle this. You ready, Bee?"

"I was born ready, Yugito. Let's put on a show." Bee rapped.

Yugito rolled her eyes, and chakra similar to Naruto's surrounded the two and they started taking on giant forms. Yugito had taken the form of a blue fiery cat with two tails, and Bee had taken on the form of a cross between an ox and an octopus.

The ox-octopus spoke to the cat, **"Are you ready, Matatabi?"**

The cat; Matatabi answered, **"Always, Gyuki."**

"**Good. Remember who we're up against."** Gyuki reminded her.

"**I have not forgotten in the slightest."** she replied.

They saw from the sand creature's forehead appear Gaara, who formed a hand sign and fell limp. The creature suddenly called out, **"Yeah! About time I got a chance to come out!"**

"Shukaku!" Matatabi called.

The being Shukaku looked at the other two, **"Hey, Matatabi, Gyuki. I wasn't expecting to see you two here."**

"**Shukaku, whatever you're planning on doing here is madness."** Matatabi warned him.

"**It's pointless to reason with him out of all of us, Matatabi."** Gyuki answered.

Shukaku laughed, **"He's right. I'm not so reasonable."**

"**Then we have no choice."** Matatabi said, as she and Gyuki prepared themselves.

"**Bring it!"** Shukaku called. The three demons went at it in an all out fight.

Back down below, Big Chill who became Naruto again stood with Sasuke looking shocked, "What kind of battle is this turning into?" Sasuke asked Naruto.

"One that has to be stopped." Naruto answered, as he activated the Omnitrix again.

"Naruto, what're you gonna do?" Sasuke asked in confusion.

"I'm going big." Naruto answered, as he jumped off the branch and activated the Omnitrix.

Suddenly emerging from the trees, and taking the three demons by surprise was the To'kustar alien Way Big. Shukaku looked amused, **"Well, what have we here? Another opponent to kill!"**

Way Big looked at the other two demons, "Figured you two could use some help."

"**Against Shukaku, I won't deny it."** Gyuki answered.

"I'm Way Big, and you all are?"

"**I'm Matatabi, the Nibi."**

"**And I'm Gyuki the Hachibi."**

"And that guy there's Shukaku the Ichibi, correct?" Way Big asked, looking at Shukaku.

"**Yes,"** Gyuki answered, **"Naruto Uzumaki, Bee and I have learned a great deal about you since we first encountered you at the preliminaries."**

"Have you now?"

"**Yes,"** Matatabi answered, **"Bee told Yugito and I you are also a jinchuriki like Gaara is to Shukaku. Inside you lies Kurama the Kyubi."**

"Guilty." Way Big admitted.

Shukaku growled, **"Enough of this sentimentality, just die!"** he started blasting huge gusts of wind around to try and knock them off their feet.

They stood their ground, as Matatabi launched a fireball from her mouth at Shukaku distorting him. Way Big spoke to her, "Good shot!"

"**My turn!"** Gyuki fired a smalls blast of chakra from his mouth at Shukaku causing some sand to crumble off him, but he shook it off.

Shukaku shouted, **"Now you made me angry!"** he started unleashing another blast of wind mixed with sand particles.

"**Hard to see!"** Gyuki groaned.

"I'll stop him!" Way Big crossed his wrists and fired a cosmic ray which hit Shukaku causing him to cease his attack. Way Big charged at the sand demon and started throwing punches and kicks at the Ichibi, without holding back

Shukaku started using his sand to wrap around Way Big's legs to hold him still, only for the giant alien to slam both his fists into Shukaku's round belly causing him to lose hold of his captive.

In Naruto's mindscape, he spoke to Kurama, "Kurama, is there any way to stop Shukaku before he causes more damage?"

"**Aside from the damage you're already causing?"** Kurama quipped.

"No time for smart remarks. Does he have a weak point or not?" Naruto asked in irritation.

Kurama answered, **"It's Gaara. As long as he remains asleep Shukaku is at his full strength. By waking his jinchuriki up, Shukaku will become dormant again."**

"Thanks!" Naruto answered, as he focused on the fight again as Way Big.

The giant alien spotted Gaara sticking out of the forehead, and using only a finger was able to tap Gaara hard enough to wake him up. Upon awakening, Shukaku went dormant again. Gaara looked up at the giant alien angrily, "You woke me up!"

"You're welcome!" Way Big called, as he heard the Omnitrix ready to time out, "And now to finish this!" in a flash he became Naruto again and was falling down towards Gaara to deliver a pounding blow to his head.

This caused Shukaku to crumble into sand, and the two boys were falling to the earth. Gyuki quickly used two of his tentacle tails to catch them and bring them down safely. Naruto groaned as he got up, and saw the two demons transform back into Killer Bee and Yugito.

"Are you ok?" Yugito asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Naruto admitted, while rubbing his head for any sores.

"That was some good work there." Bee admitted.

"Thanks." Naruto smiled, until the three heard groaning.

They looked and saw Gaara regaining consciousness. The boy looked over and saw the three approaching him. Suddenly a look of fright came upon his face, "NO! STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

Naruto scowled with Yugito and Bee, and spoke, "We can tell what you've been through."

"Huh?" Gaara was confused.

"You're a Jinchuriki just like the three of us." Naruto continued.

Yugito spoke, "It had to be painful growing up with everyone hating you for what you carry inside of you. Believe me kid, we've been there." she said on behalf of herself and Bee.

"If you're treated so badly, then why didn't you do anything about it?" Gaara asked in confusion.

"Because that's what they'd expect." Bee answered all cool-like.

Naruto added, "Just because people treat you like a monster, say you are one, or because you have one inside you doesn't mean you are one. I had friends who helped me see that I'm not just some demon vessel. I am who I am. And I'm Naruto."

"We also had friends who helped us through any tough times no matter how much we brushed it off." Yugito added.

Gaara sat up a bit and spoke looking sad, "But all I've ever known is to kill and to only care about myself. I-I don't know anything about being friends."

Naruto stood before him and offered him a hand, before pulling the Suna jinchuriki to his feet, "I'd be willing to teach you, if you'd give me the chance."

Gaara looked at Naruto as if seeing a new light in the world itself. He smiled and wiped a tear away from his eyes, as Yugito and Bee smiled. Suddenly dropping in was Sasuke, Temari, and Kankuro.

"What just happened?" Kankuro asked Temari.

"I don't know." she answered.

Gaara looked back at his siblings, "I've just made a friend."

"A friend?" the tow gasped in surprise at seeing their younger brother no longer hostile.

Gaara nodded, and looked back at Naruto, "Naruto, thank you." the two shook on it.

Back in the village stadium, the drones and Sound shinobi were dropping, and some of the Sound shinobi fled. Kabuto was looking for his master, "Lord Orochimaru, where are you?!"

Ninenine dropped in with his armor looking dented and scrapped, "Your master is fine. I'll take you too him."

"Why should I trust you?" Kabuto asked suspiciously, as he was prepared to attack.

"Take a look for yourself." Ninenine held up his arm as he was still able to use his communicator to show Orochimaru with Valmark.

"Lord Orochimaru!" Kabuto gasped.

"Kabuto, take Ninenine back to the lair. I'll rendezvous with you and the others soon enough." Orochimaru ordered.

Kabuto seeing this was a direct order answered, "Yes, my lord." Ninenine ended the transmission, and Kabuto led him off before anyone could find them.

All around the stadium laid destroyed drone parts, and unconscious shinobi. Hinata, Neji, Choujuro, Kurotsuchi, Tenten, Shino, and all the other shinobi were getting themselves healed by any available medical shinobi.

Standing on top of the stands were the four Kage. Hiruzen thought to himself, 'I know this is only the beginning.'

A day later after the brief ceremonial goodbye to the fallen shinobi, inside the administration building, Hiruzen, Mei, A, and Onoki sat at a circular table, while Azmuth stood in the center.

Hiruzen started, "So it's come to this."

"Without a Kazekage, Suna is leaderless." A stated.

Azmuth spoke, "I talked to Baki and he told me the council should more than be able to handle political affairs, until they are able to find someone suitable enough to become their new leader."

"That's a relief." Mei admitted.

"And more so, with Suna back on our side we won't be worrying about any more traitorous acts from them," Hiruzen added, "But there's still the matter of Valmark and Orochimaru."

"If those two combine their forces like they unknowingly did yesterday it will prove to be catastrophic to all of the ninja lands." Azmuth feared.

"What does anyone suggest we do about it?" Onoki inquired.

Hiruzen answered, "The only thing we can do. We have to reestablish the United Plumbers Alliance from the five great nations, and look into getting the lower nations to restart their own Plumber bases."

A voiced his opinion, "That's a lot easier said than done, you know?"

"I'm aware of that," Hiruzen nodded, "But we have to try. If not, then our entire planet is doomed," The other Kages nodded in agreement, as the tallest old man continued, "With that being said, I also plan on stepping down from my position as Hokage."

"What?" the Kage asked.

Azmuth spoke, "Somehow that doesn't surprise me."

"But if you retire now, Hiruzen, who will be the next successor to the mantle?" A inquired.

He smiled, "I have a good idea."

Azmuth looked curious, "Hiruzen, are you thinking of her?"

"Yes, Azmuth, I am."

**(And that's the chapter. The invasion failed, but with Orochimaru and Valmark together now, things are going to be getting extra dangerous for the ninja land. Don't miss next time. And once again everyone have a Happy New Year.)**


	16. The Search Begins

**(Welcome to the year 2015, my friends. My first update of the new year. Hope you enjoy what I got in store for you.)**

The very next day after the discussion between the Four Kage and Azmuth, Naruto was walking around the village seeing many villagers and shinobi alike making repairs due to the destruction caused by Valmark's drones and Orochimaru's forces.

'Next time I see Valmark or Orochimaru, I'll give them one upside the ass.' he thought to himself.

"Naruto." a voice spoke up.

Naruto stopped and turned around to see Hinata and Tenten, "Hey, Hinata. Oh, Tenten, good morning." he greeted them.

"Good morning." Tenten greeted him back.

"Where were you off too today?" Hinata inquired.

"I was just going someplace to practice with my aliens." Naruto answered.

"Can I come? I need to test my Anodite powers some more." Hinata asked.

"Sure."

Tenten spoke, "Can I come too. I'd like to see more of those aliens you have in that Omnitrix was it?"

"Ok. Come on." he walked with the two girls.

Soon enough at one of the training fields, Hinata was practicing with her Anodite powers, while Naruto had transformed into Four Arms and was bench pressing a tree he ripped out of the ground, and Tenten was practicing with a sword from her weapons collection.

As Tenten did some cuts, she spoke to Four Arms, "I have to say that watch of yours is full of surprises both at the Preliminaries and during the Finals."

Four Arms answered, "I know. Going into each of these aliens for the first time felt weird, but now it's not so bad once you get used to it."

Tenten looked over at Hinata who was firing mana shots at some targets, "And you're just amazing Hinata. Being part alien. I mean what were the odds?"

"I honestly didn't expect it myself." Hinata admitted sheepishly.

"Hey, there!" a voice called out, as the three saw Azmuth on Jiraiya's shoulder, as the old man approached.

"Ero-sennin, what's up?" Four Arms called, as Jiraiya cringed at the nickname.

"Jiraiya-sama!" Tenten gasped, as she bowed her head, "It's an honor to stand before one of the greatest shinobi in our village.

Jiriya smiled, "Now this girl knows how to respect someone... And is a cutie to boot." Azmuth face palmed.

Four Arms transformed back into Naruto, and spoke, "So what're you two doing here?"

Azmuth answered, "Hiruzen has decided to step down from his position as Hokage."

The three shinobi looked shocked, "What? Why?"

"Sensei just couldn't take it anymore, especially after the events of the invasion. And he's tasked me to find his replacement." Jiraiya explained.

"Who is that?" Hinata inquired.

Jiraiya smirked, "My old teammate Tsunade."

Tenten's eyes lit up, "Tsunade? The only woman of the Legendary Sannin?"

Jiraiya nodded, "The one and the same."

"So why tell me this?" Naruto asked, not seeing the point.

Jiraiya answered, "I requested sensei to let me take you with on this search."

"And I shall also accompany you." Azmuth added.

"Really, you?" Naruto asked in surprise.

"I have been wanting to see more of the land as of late." Azmuth admitted.

"So, Naruto will you join us?" Jiraiya asked.

Naruto pondered, "What's in it for me if I decide to come?"

"I do have a new jutsu for you to learn that can be very useful to you aside from the Omnitrix." the old man answered.

"Hmm," Naruto pondered some more, "Well, I can't pass up the opportunity to learn a new jutsu. After all now that Sasuke's got that Chidori, I can't let him one up me in the field of jutsu. So count me in."

"Great. I'll go run it by sensei." Jiraiya said, as he was preparing to leave, only to be stopped by his pupil.

"Wait. I would also like to make a request of my own."

Oh, what did you have in mind?" Jiraiya asked in interest.

Naruto looked over at Hinata, "I want Hinata to join us."

"What?" Hinata gasped, while a blush spread across her face.

Jiraiya gave a faint smirk to himself, "Someone I saw that coming."

"Naruto, why ask me to join you?" Hinata asked, but felt it came out wrong, "Not that I have a problem or anything..."

Naruto shushed her so he could explain, "We could both use a change of scenery to help us with practicing with our alien powers and abilities."

Hinata nodded, "Good point. But if you'd want me to come we'll have to talk this over to Kurenai-sensei and my parents."

"Then let's do that. Ero-sennin, think you can pull some strings with Jiji to also have him allow it?"

"For such a young lady, sure," he grinned, "Meet me at the administration building if you get the ok." He left with Azmuth.

Naruto looked to Hinata, "Come on, let's go. Tenten, we'll see you when we get back from out mission."

"Take care." she said, as the two left.

Later on, Naruto and Hinata approached the administration building, seeing Jiraiya and Azmuth waiting for them.

Jiraiya seeing both of them had smiles plastered on their faces, knew there was good news, "So your father and Kurenai approved?" Jiraiya asked Hinata.

Hinata nodded, "Yes. They agreed it would be good for me to get out of the village and practice more with my power."

"And we got the ok from Hiruzen as well." Azmuth added.

"Well, we're all set to go." Naruto said, motioning to his sack.

"Then let's get moving. I have some ideas of where Tsunade is, but she does tend to not stay in one place for a long time."

"Azmuth, can't you use your alien technology to track her location?" Naruto inquired.

"I could but then where would the fun be in that?" Azmuth asked.

Jiraiya continued, "Besides, I want you to learn the jutsu as we go along."

Naruto thought about it, "I get your point."

"Well, let's head out." Jiraiya said, as the group started off.

As they walked, everything was peaceful and quiet, until Naruto stopped, "Hold on you guys, call of nature!" he ran up ahead to someplace secure so they would hear or see him take care of business.

After finally doing his business by a tree, he zipped up and was about to go back to the others until he felt like he was being watched. Suddenly he was almost blasted by shark shaped missiles made from water. He jumped out of the way before they could nail him.

"What the hell was that?!" Naruto shouted, until he saw two figures standing on the tree's branches.

One was tall and had blue hair and a face that looked like a sharks, around his forehead was a Kiri headband with a gash in it, and on his back looked like a sword wrapped in bandages. The second was shorter and wore a Konoha headband that also had a gash in it, but was most noticeable about him was he looked like an older Sasuke. He also noticed both shinobi were wearing black cloaks with red cloud designs.

The tall one grumbled, "Dammit, and I thought I had him."

The short one remarked, "You clearly weren't focused enough."

"Oh, Itachi, you can say some mean things sometimes." the two jumped down to the ground.

Naruto frowned at them and spoke, "Who the hell are you two?"

The short one identified as Itachi answered, "My name is Itachi and this is Kisame. Naruto Uzumaki, we're here to collect you."

"Collect me?" Naruto asked.

Kisame spoke, "That's right. So you'd be wise to just give yourself up to us, or you might end up losing your legs." he reached for his sword.

Naruto had to act fast, so he activated the Omnitrix, "How about you lose your legs?" he transformed and turned, "Diamondhead!"

The two shinobi were taken aback, as Kisame spoke, "What the hell just happened?!"

Itachi pondered, "Hmm, a Petrosapien."

Diamondhead armed himself with his arms turning into spears, "Want me? Come and get me!"

"With pleasure!" Kisame whipped out his sword causing some bandages to tear revealing dark purple blue scales making up the sword.

When the sword clashed against Diamondhead's arms, the scales tried piercing through, but weren't able to make a dent in him. The two grappled.

Kisame was confused, "You must be incredibly strong to be able to survive cuts from Samehada."

"You clearly don't know the anatomy of a Petrosapien, do you?" Diamondhead asked.

"Petrosapien?" the Kiri shinobi asked in confusion, before they broke their grapple.

Itachi stood by calmly watching his partner and Diamondhead engage, while thinking to himself, 'So Naruto has Azmuth's creation. I'm finally getting to see the famed Omnitrix in action.' He was brought out of thought, when he felt another presence close to him. He jumped away, before almost getting blasted by mana shots.

Itachi looked up, along with Kisame and Diamondhead and saw Hinata flying around while powering up her mana. Kisame noticed the girl and saw her eyes, "Itachi, it's a Hyuga. But she can fly?"

"That's no ordinary Hyuga, Kisame," Itachi began, "It's an Anodite."

"Anodite? What's with these names you and the boy are spurting out now?!" Kisame asked in irritation.

Itachi enlightened him, "They're alien species."

"Aliens?" Kisame asked, "You don't honestly expect me to believe that do you?"

Diamondhead answered, "Believe what you want, because it's the truth." he shot diamond shards at him.

Kisame used Samehada to deflect the shards, while Itachi was jumping around avoiding Hinata's mana blasts. Suddenly the two shinobi were back to back, as Kisame spoke, "Itachi, we need to grab the brat, and get out of here!"

"I know." Itachi responded, until the two started hand signs.

Itachi used a fire jutsu on Hinata who used her mana shield to protect herself, while Kisame used a water jutsu to wash Diamondhead away into a stream. Suddenly the Omnitrix timed out and Naruto sat in the stream, and saw Itachi approaching him, while Kisame was keeping Hinata entertained.

Itachi spoke, "It looks like you're out of juice, Naruto. But I still have plenty." he revealed his Sharingan eyes, and was about to attack only for a shout to be heard.

"ITACHI!" they all looked over and saw Sasuke with his Sharingan eyes activated, "You leave him alone! Your fight's with me now."

"Well-well, Sasuke. I wasn't expecting to run into you, little brother." Itachi answered.

"Brother?" Hinata asked.

Naruto looked back and forth between the two, and thought, 'So he's the one that murdered their whole clan.'

Sasuke spoke up, "I'm gonna ask you once again to step away from Naruto, Itachi. Because if you don't I will kill you like I should have that night."

Itachi looked amused, "Yes you should have. But you didn't." he scowled.

Sasuke frowned, as he started his Chidori, "That's because I was weak and helpless, but I'm different now!" he charged at Itachi and was prepared to attack with his jutsu, only for Itachi to grab his arm out of thin air, much to the three genin's shock.

"Sorry, Sasuke, but I need you to take a nap right now. Mangekyo Sharingan!" his Sharingan shifted, as Sasuke knew what was coming next, "Tsukuyomi!" Sasuke started screaming, until he blacked out.

"Sasuke!" Naruto called, as Itachi tossed Sasuke into the stream with Naruto.

"Now then, where were we?" Itachi asked Naruto.

"You were about to get away from him!" a voice called, as Azmuth dropped in wearing his Mechamorph armor with Jiraiya.

"Ero-sennin! Azmuth!" Naruto gasped in relief.

Kisame gasped, "Jiraiya-sama?"

Itachi looked at the Mechamorph Armor, and squinted, "Azmuth."

"Hello, Itachi." Azmuth greeted him.

"You know that thing, Itachi?" Kisame asked.

"Yes. And it's best we leave at once."

"What?" Kisame asked in outrage, "After all the trouble we've been through just to find the brat and now you want to run away?!"

"We've been compromised now that Jiraiya-sama is here." Itachi explained, while Kisame only grumbled.

Jiraiya and Azmuth went in to attack, only for Kisame to use another water jutsu to shield them, and when the wall of water fell, the two shinobi were gone.

"They got away." Hinata sighed.

"That was freaky." Naruto admitted, as he got out of the water with the unconcious Uchiha.

"What happened to him?" Jiraiya asked Naruto.

"Itachi used some kind of jutsu called Tsukuyomi on him.' he answered.

Azmuth powered down his armor, and spoke, "We didn't make it in time."

"What kept you two?" Naruto crossed his arms.

Azmuth answered, "Jiraiya saw this woman walk by and he melted like a puddle."

"I did not!" Jiraiay protested, "Itachi placed a Genjutsu on her to try and keep me away."

"When I heard something happened where you went off to, I knew there was trouble." Hinata added.

"What do we do about Sasuke?" Naruto asked the two.

"Leave that to me." Azmuth held up his little amrs and clicked on a watch of his own, and suddenly Sasuke vanished into thin air.

"Where'd Sasuke go?" Hinata asked in confusion.

"It's ok. I had him teleported to Konoha's hospital. I'll be sure to send a message to Hiruzen of what happened." the Galvan explained.

Naruto asked his sensei, "Ero-sennin. Who were those two, and what did they want?"

Jiraiya answered, "They're S-class nukenin who're part of an organization known as Akatsuki."

"Akatsuki?" Hinata asked.

"That's right. They're a group that're after..." Jiraiya paused not sure if he should.

"After the Omnitrix?" Hinata guessed.

"If only." Azmuth answered.

Naruto realizing what else he had they could want answered, "They want Kurama, huh? It's ok. I told Hinata and Tenten about it during our practice this morning. And they don't see me the same way as the villagers do."

Jiraiya sighed in relief to have heard they took the news better than some did, and continued, "In that case, yes it's true. I don't know too much about it, but the Akatsuki are out looking for the tailed beasts."

"So who were those two individually?" Hinata asked.

"We know Itachi is Sasuke's older brother,' Naruto began, "He murdered their whole clan. That's what was all the talk going around during our days at the academy."

Jiraiya nodded, "That's right. Itachi was also one of the best shinobi in our village since Kakashi."

Azmuth sighed, "Itachi was more than just a shinobi. He was in fact also once a plumber."

Naruto did a double take, "Itachi a plumber?"

"That's right. Also one of the best recruits. Although his father insisted he focus more on the shinobi life rather than being part of the Plumbers," Azmuth stated, and thought to himself, 'If only I could tell Naruto the truth, but I am sworn to secrecy.'

"I see." Naruto replied.

"And who was the other one?" Hinata inquired.

Jiraiya answered, "Kisame Hoshigaki, better known as the Scourge of Kiri. He was once part of a group known as the Seven Swordsmen, that disbanded years ago."

'Seven Swordsmen, like Zabuza.' Naruto thought.

"You both were very lucky to have even held out this long against those two," Azmuth began, "If we didn't get here when we did, not even your powers would've been enough to keep you safe. And you Hinata are lucky Kisame hadn't used Samehada to try and absorb your mana."

"It can do that?" Hinata gasped, having not known about it.

"Yes, his sword can devour chakra and even mana. At least not too much mana, but he it took enough you would be drained out." Azmuth warned her, as she looked woried.

"So is this another reason you wanted to help me get stronger Ero-sennin, to prepare me for when I would have to face shinobi like that?" Naruto asked.

"Exactly."

Naruto sighed, "Well, then I'll have to just keep getting stronger both with my ninja abilities and my aliens."

"And I'll have to keep practicing with my mana." Hinata added.

Jiraiya and Azmuth smiled seeing they were more determined than before. Jiraiya spoke, "Let's keep going." and so the four continued on.

Meanwhile up in Valmark's ship, Orochimaru and Kabuto were at meeting with the young Chimera Sui Generis, as Orochimaru spoke, "I must admit, Valmark, when you first beamed me up here, I was feeling as if I'd have another enemy on my hand."

"You wouldn't want me as an enemy, Orochimaru." Valmark answered, while the sannin squinted taking it as a threat, but brushed it off as an empty one.

"And your proposition to help each other has me intrigued." The Sannin added.

"Yes. You desire the Uchiha boy for his Sharingan, and I desire the Omnitrix from the boy Naruto." Valmark added.

Orochimaru continued, "With our talents combined we can help each other in gaining what we want."

"Correct. And I have big plans that can be beneficial to you." Valmark put in.

Kabuto spoke up, "If I may voice my opinion, what sort of plans do you have in mind?"

"Let's just say I have a way to improve the fighting prowess of your Sound Five."

Orochimaru looked more intrigued, "Tell me more." Valmark smirked seeing Orochimaru's look of interest.

**(And there you go. After a run in with two nukenin, Naruto, Hinata, Jiraiya, and Azmuth are off to find Tsunade. But will they be in for more surprises than what they expected? Don't miss next time.)**


	17. Clash of Strength

**(I've got my next chapter all ready, people. I hope you enjoy it.)**

As Jiraiya, Azmuth, Naruto, and Hinata were on the search for Jiraiya's teammate Tsunade, They decided to make camp outside a town. As Jiraiya took Azmuth into town to find some leads on Tsunade's whereabouts, Naruto and Hinata were left to train.

As Hinata was practicing with mana, she watched as Naruto was trying to mold chakra into his palm. She watched in amaze as the chakra took the form of a sphere, but it blew up in Naruto's face, causing him to fall to the ground.

"Naruto!" she gasped, as she went over to help him up, "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, thanks," he replied, before looking at his burned palm, "This jutsu learning is even tougher than Ero-sennin let on."

"Just what jutsu is he teaching you again?" the Hyuga asked.

"It's called Rasengan. A jutsu dad developed all on his own many years ago. It's when one takes chakra and shapes it spherically in their hand. And it's force is quite powerful."

"Amazing." Hinata gasped.

"Yeah, but learning it was no treat. Dad and Ero-sennin had to practice for years before they could master it." Naruto replied.

"I see."

"I just hope I'm able to pull it off." Naruto sighed.

"Naruto. I believe you can do it." Hinata comforted him.

"You do?" Naruto looked at her.

"I do. If you can handle something like the Omnitrix, then I know you're more than capable of learning a single jutsu." she supported him.

Naruto was surprised, until a smile curled his face, "Thanks, Hinata."

"Naruto." Hinata said, as the two gazed at each other, and began moving closer, until a voice called out.

"Hey, you two!" The two jumped back, before seeing Jiraiya approaching with Azmuth.

"Eros-sennin, Azmuth, what's up?" Naruto asked while secretly cursing them in his thoughts.

"Any luck?" Hinata asked.

Azmuth answered, "We're not that far off. Tsunade was here about two day ago."

"Well, we're still on the trail." Naruto said in relief.

"Right. Tomorrow we'll be going to Tanzaku. But for now, let's go back to the inn." Jiraiya suggested.

"Right." the two shinobi agreed, as they went back to town for some much need sleep.

The next morning, the four were once again on the search until they arrived at the next town being Tanzaku. Hinata spoke up, "Jiraiya-sama, are you sure Tsunade-sama is still here?"

"I'm positive. This town is Tsunade's ideal place." he assured.

"How do you figure?" Naruto asked.

Azmuth answered, "This town is a gamblers paradise, and if there's one thing we both know about Tsunade. It's her love for gambling."

"Not that she's ever won a jackpot in her life." Jiraiya laughed.

"So will we have to turn up every casino in town?" Naruto asked.

"Not quite," Azmuth answered, "You can help us, Naruto."

"I can?"

Jiraiya nodded, as he pulled out a Konoha headband, "This was once Tsunade's forehead protector. It may be old, but it still carries her scent on it."

"Why do you have that?" Hinata asked in confusion.

Jiraiya blushed, "No reason."

Azmuth sighed, "We'll need you to turn into Wildmutt and smell her out. Can you do it?"

Naruto smirked, "Wildmutt coming up." he activated the Omnitrix and became Wildmutt.

Jiraiya held it out to the alien dog, "All right, Naruto, get the scent," Wildmutt sniffed it before he stood ready, "Sic her!" he ordered, and Wildmutt started sniffing all over the ground, until his head shot up and let out a howl before taking off.

"He's got her trail." Hinata gasped.

"Let's go!" Azmuth ordered, as they followed him.

Wildmutt continued to sniff around the town, while running past many civilians and tourists who were terrified of the creature, but he paid no mind.

Meanwhile around one corner of the town, two ladies were walking around. One was a blonde lady with breasts so big they looked like they could bust out of her top, and accompanying her was a young dark haired woman carrying a pig.

The blonde woman spoke, "Come on, Shizune, let's hit up another casino. This time I'm feeling lucky!" she pumped a fist.

The woman known as Shizune sighed, and muttered, "That's what you said the last three times."

"Monster!" a voice cried, as the two women stopped and saw an orange dog beast skid around the corner into their sight.

The two ladies jumped back in shock, and the pig squealed in fright. Shizune gasped, "Tsunade-sama, isn't that a..."

The woman identified as Tsunade fixated her eyes on the creature, "A vulpimancer."

Wildmutt continued to sniff around, until he started coming right at Tsunade and Shizune. The two ladies prepared themselves, until the alien skidded before them. They heard a beeping sound coming from his collar. In a green flash, they saw the Vulpimancer was gone, and in place of it was a blonde boy.

"It's just a kid." Tsunade said in disbelief.

"But how?" Shizune was confused.

Naruto got up and looked at the two women before speaking the Tsunade, "So you're Tsunade."

"And who're you?" Tsunade asked curiously.

"A guy who came a long way to find you." Naruto answered.

"Is that right?" Tsunade crossed her arms.

"It's all true," a familiar voice spoke up. Tsunade and Shizune looked ahead and saw Jiraiya approach with Hinata at his side, "Hello, Tsunade."

"Jiraiya? What're you doing here?" Tsunade asked in confusion.

"Looking for you, that's why." he replied.

Hinata looked at Tsunade and was amazed by her beauty, 'She's gorgeous.'

Tsunade spoke, "Well, sorry to disappoint you, Jiraiya, but I'm not in the mood for a reunion."

"Then I suggest you get in the mood." a voice spoke up.

Tsunade and Shizune looked around, before spotting Azmuth standing on top of a crate outside a shop, "Azmuth?" Tsunade gasped.

"Mr. Azmuth?" Shizune gasped in equal shock.

"Tsunade and Shizune, you two look are looking well. Especially you, Tsunade." The Galvan greeted them.

Tsunade looked to Jiraiya, "What's this all about, Jiraiya?"

"We have to talk, Tsunade, and I mean we have to talk." Jiraiya insisted.

Tsunade sighed, knowing there was no way to get rid of him, "All right."

So the group went to an outdoor tavern, where Jiraiya and Tsunade were having saucers of sake. Jiraiya spoke, "I see you've still managed to keep up appearances."

"Wish I could say the same for you," Tsunade replied, bruising Jiraiya's pride. She then noticed Naruto and Hinata staring at her, "So who're these two you brought with?"

Jiraiya smirked, "Meet Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuga."

Tsunade was taken aback by their identities, "So you brought Minato and Kushina's only child and the heiress to the Hyuga clan?"

"That's right."

Tsunade looked to Azmuth, "Then maybe you can answer me this. Why is it he was Vulpimancer a moment ago?"

"Come on, Tsunade, even you should know what has that power." Azmuth replied.

Tsunade finally getting it spoke to Naruto, "Show me your wrist," Naruto held up his right one, "Your other wrist," Naruto held up his left one, showing them the Omnitrix, "Azmuth, you gave this boy the Omnitrix?"

"And that surprises you how?" Azmuth asked rhetorically. Tsunade knew she stood no chance in arguing with Azmuth, and said nothing.

"So what's this all about, Jiraiya?"

"I'll tell you. About a few days ago Konoha was under attack by Orochimaru."

The two ladies were surprised, "Orochimaru?" Shizune asked.

"That's right. It was during the Chunin Exam finals. He posed as Suna's Kazekage to turn it's shinobi against our village. And to top it off they were aided by this Alien warlord named Valmark. They almost destroyed the village, if it weren't for us and Azmuth's people."

"I see." she replied. Though Tsunade would not admit it, she still had feelings for the village her grandfather founded.

Jiraiya continued, "The real reason we're here is because sensei sent us out to find you so you can take up the mantle of Hokage."

Tsunade turned to him, "No thanks."

Naruto and Hinata were confused, until Azmuth spoke up, "Tsunade, I implore you to see reason to change your mind. Hiruzen has chosen you to carry on the mantle of not only him but your grandfather as well."

Tsunade replied, "Last man, sensei left to carry on the mantle didn't reign long."

Naruto frowned, "Hey, you watch your mouth. That's my dad you're talking about."

"I know. But I don't care." she replied.

"All right, what will it take to make you come back to the village?" Naruto inquired.

Tsunade raised a brow, "Well, if you're interested there is something we could do."

"Tsuande-sama, please don't." Shizune pleaded.

"If you can beat me in arm wrestling, I may consider coming back."

"Arm wrestling, huh? You're on."

"Naruto, you don't stand a chance against Tsunade even in arm wrestling!" Azmuth scolded him.

Tsunade smirked, "Then I'll allow him a handicap. Turn into one of your aliens strong enough to make it a fair fight."

Naruto smirked, "All right then," he activated the Omnitrix and became Four Arms, "What do ya think of this?"

"A tetramand? Wise choice." she smirked. Jiraiya rolled his eyes knowing things weren't going to go so well for Naruto.

So they set up a stand on an empty crate for both Tsunade and Four Arms to do their game. The two sat down as Tsunade put her elbow on the crate, as Four Arms placed his upper right elbows on the crate, while using his lower set of limbs to grip the seat he was using. The two locked fists, as Azmuth announced.

"Begin!"

And so the arm wrestling began, with both Tsunade and Four Arms trying to overpower each other. Hinata and Shizune watched in worry for both of them, while Jiraiya and Azmuth stood watching impassively.

Four Arms glared at Tsunade, while trying to pin her arm, "Wow, you're stronger than I've been told." he said.

Tsunade smirked, "This is nothing. I once did an arm wrestle with the Raikage."

"How'd that work?"

"Unfortunately, I lost. But that's because he caught me off guard. Against you however," she started overpowering him, "I'll have no problem in beating."

Four Arms thought as he struggled, 'Unbelievable! This is one of my strongest aliens, and she's overpowering me. I can't give up! I just can't!' he started trying to overpower Tsunade's strength which took her, and the others by surprise.

The group watched fearing it could be a close one. Finally as both competitors used their full strength, Tsunade pinned Four Arms, and with her strength sent him off his seat and onto the ground leaving an imprint.

"Naruto!" Hinata cried, as she went up to Four Arms who transformed back, "What hurts?"

"Everything but my earlobes." he replied with a groan.

Azmuth spoke to Tsunade, "I see you haven't lost your touch even after all these years."

Tsunade scoffed, "Whatever. Since I won, I won't be coming back."

Jiraiya spoke, "You didn't win so easily, Tsunade. We all saw how much you had to struggle at the end to ensure you'd win."

"It's the end result that counts, Jiraiya." she retorted.

"Regardless, Naruto almost had you beat even if he was as a tetramand."

"Say whatever you want. I'm still not coming back. Shizune, let's go." she got up, and started walking away with Shizune who was worried.

Naruto got up and called out, "This isn't the end of this, old lady! We're not going anywhere until you agree to come back!" he groaned, as Hinata held him up.

"What do we do now?" Hinata asked Jiraiya.

"Let's get Naruto someplace to rest up." he suggested.

Hinata agreed, as she helped Naruto along with Jiraiya, while Azmuth stayed behind and watched Tsunade and Shizune leave.

Later that night, Tsunade was sitting atop a torii gate looking up at the night sky. She was interrupted by a voice, "Nice night, isn't it?"

Tsunade looked at the side and saw Azmuth sitting atop of the torii as well, "What do you want now?"

"I just came by the talk."

"I'm not really in the talkative mood right now." she answered.

"If you won't talk then at least listen," Azmuth said, while Tsunade sighed deciding to do that much out of respect for the Galvan, "I could see it in your eyes, that moment. We all did. He reminds you of them doesn't he?" he asked, while Tsunade continued to remain silent, "You know Naruto also wants to be Hokage as well. It's his dream." Tsunade flinched.

"Dreams can just as easily die as people can." Tsunade replied.

Azmuth crossed his arms, "I know you don't really mean that. Dreams have a habit of being carried on by others. Like the Will of Fire is passed on one generation after another in Konoha, dreams of others can be carried on by one of a new generation. Just as my Omnitrix is carried on by another who carries the same will and determination as the last wielder," Tsunade glanced over at Azmuth curiously, as he stood up, "Heed my words, Tsunade. You brother and lover may be gone, but their dreams do live on." he summoned his hover pad and left the woman to ponder.

Tsunade looked down at the green crystal necklace around her neck and said to herself, "Nawaki. Dan."

Meanwhile up in Valmark's ship, the warlord was talking with Orochimaru and Kabuto, until a drone entered, "My lord. The boy has been found."

Valmark asked, "Where is he?"

"He appears to be in the town of Tanzaku in the land of Fire." the drone answered.

"Tanzaku, huh?" Valmark pondered.

"And he's not alone. He has the old one known as Jiraiya, and the Anodite girl." the drone continued.

"I see."

Orochimaru pondered, until he came to a realization, "Valmark, I know exactly why they're in Tanzaku?"

"Really, and why are they?"

"Because an old comrade is there. And I can only assume they're looking to bring her home." he explained.

Kabuto asked, "Orochimaru-sama, are you referring to her?"

Orochimaru smirked, "Why, yes, Kabuto. And I think she could be very useful to us if we get her to join us."

Valmark was looking annoyed, "What are you raving about?!"

Orochimaru turned to him, "Valmark, remember the story I told you about my old team?"

Valmark nodded before answering, "Wait a minute, are you saying you other teammate is there?"

"It's a good chance. And if we get her on our side, then we'll have two of the best medical shinobi in our ranks."

"I see. Very well then. Tomorrow we'll seek her out and give her an invitation."

Kabuto spoke, "But what if she refuses to cooperate with us?"

"Don't worry, Kabuto. I am very persuasive after all." he snickered.

**(And there's the chapter. They found Tsunade but, the meeting didn't go quite so well. And now that Orochimaru and Valmark know where Naruto is and who else is with him, things will be getting really hardcore now. Don't miss next time.)**


End file.
